The Tales of Dim and Obsideon
by VioletStar67
Summary: One is an Absol who had everything ripped away from him. The other is an Eevee with an unknown past. There will be pain, and there will be lots of it. This is the story of how two Pokemon came to love each other, and what came after. P.S. No lemons, only plot, Lots and lots of plot. Reviews please.
1. Chapter 1

So, after looking at my views, I've noticed not many people have made past this chapter, please review to tell me why, and I assure all of you it gets better just bear with me, this is more of a set up for the later story-line.

* * *

Dim, That was his name. Yes he knows that, yet there was so much else he had seemed to forgotten over time, like love.

He was real tired of his dad's constant complaints about his apparent laziness. He was just tired. Every day his time was spent cleaning the den and getting food. Although, being the only green eyed Absol in the area made him very popular amongst the other Pokemon, as well as his strength, rivaling many of his peers. Alas his his father failed to understand that. Dim is an Absol with an ashy coat, deep green eyes, and a hunger for power; his father is an Umbreon the third Pokemon in the Star clan his late mother the daughter of the second. This Star clan was renowned for its strength; Dark Star, grand father on his mothers side, was said to have defeated the great Tyran, a Tyranitar that once nearly destroyed the continent. But Dim didn't really care for the inclusive group of darks and physics, he wanted to be an Abselite the highest ranking of any Absol, elite was right there in the name after all. And being almost more than friends with the princess Living (though he referred to her as Living Star) herself sounded pretty well like a way to do that. Of course he did actually like her but the Abselite membership was a bonus. His father, as usual, strongly disagreed on this. Nevertheless Dim was relentless in his pursuit of becoming strong. That thought was just coursing his mind as his father interrupted his silent soliloquy.

"Dim winter is only a few months away and we need to get more food and make sure the den is safe."

"We have plenty of food, no one will attack us and if I could train, like I want, the den wouldn't need to be protected."

"Son this thirst for strength is going to destroy you one day."

"If I am as powerful as I plan to be I won't die and neither will my mate!"

The last part was spoken in a harsh tone, mocking the death of his mother, which both blamed on his father. He felt bad of his pain causing, for his father wasn't around much longer after that argument, he reminisced. Suddenly the memory shot through his head shooting his heart with guilt, and pain. It had been two years since the Machamp had killed his father, while he was forced to watch. He was then left to die his last memory being them finally fixing the entrance to their den, then the attack and the still piercing, still horrifying, fresh memory of the sharp cracking of his neck, followed by the Machamp's maniac laughter. He was found by a Lucario, who called himself Chario, who helped heal him later assisting him in finding Living Star. Two years and the pain hadn't even begun to go away.

"Dim, you okay buddy?", asked Chario

"Yeah you just shivered, and its like ninety degrees. Not to mention, you haven't spoken in hours.", added Living Star

"Sorry, just hard to be happy anymore.", he replied

"Hey, its not your fault, we will find that Machamp, and get him back for this.", said Chario

"I think he needs to find more friends, I can't be the only girl he talks to.", joked Living Star

"Both of you know no one loves me as much as you two.", he retorted, adding a nuzzle to Living Star to add effect.

"True, but we know you love us more.", She said smiling, returning his nuzzling affection.

A team of sashed Flareons jumped out of the bushes in front of them "You there, Absol, are you the one known as Dim Star?", asked the one leading the Flareons "Yes, I'm going to guess your part of the Eevee Order?", he replied.

"Yes, and we aren't here for business in relations to your parted father, not in the traditional sense at least. No, we come to present you with a prodigy, the nameless orphan of Silyco island.", the Flareon said.

"WHAT!? Since when do orphaned Absols get orphaned Eevees!?", he thundered.

"Since the top brass decided it. Now here you are she is quite the pick, very strong, and, uh, kinda cute.", he blushed a little at the end. Dim found that very unprofessional, even twisting his face a little at it, but when he saw the pale blue eyes and soft creme color of the Eevee he found it difficult not to gasp.

"So, I suppose we shall depart know, give my regards to the Order good sirs.", said Chario, on this the Flareons departed.

"And now I get to meet my new master, makes you number four, the rest where quite weak if you ask me."

"Well I won't disappoint I am the bane of psychs for a reason, orphan.", he replied.

Her face grew a few tears slightly at that remark, but he remained unaffected by her fake tears attack. So with that they explained what they were on their way to go and do, and so they continued through the oaken forest. Despite what he said, Dim wasn't so sure he could remain dominant over his new apprentice. And the Eevee was pretty sure he was a gift from Arceus.  
It had been a week and they had both been fighting and arguing almost non-stop. When they trained it consisted of screaming, rampaging, and viscous attacks both verbally and physically. However, both slowly began to respect each other. This was causing Living Star to grow increasingly annoyed.

"Hey, Dim, why do you train so much with her?", she asked.

"Well, she's strong, a bit more of a challenge than a rock or tree and she doesn't get angry when I attempt to mess with her.", he joked.

"I only get mad because you always start by biting my tail.", she replied blunt-like.

"Be that as it may, truth be told I kinda like her. She's a good student, you should try to battle her sometime, trust me she'll surprise you.", he said.

Just as he was trying to get Living Star to like her, the Eevee was trying to sort out her feelings for Dim with Chario while getting some water out of earshot of the Absols.

"They call you Chario, correct?", she asked.

"Yeah, so little one what do you want?", was his reply.

"Dim, he is really strong, which I respect and stuff, so I was wondering if you had any advice for how I could become better friends with him.", she rushed.

"I'm going to guess that you are starting to take a liking to him. But, if you want to get close to him you have to first get close to Living Star, she is his not-mate mate, if you can follow that. If she likes you he will be more comfortable around you, and try being more nice. Also try being a bit less masculine and trying to rip out his throat, focus on deception, agility and skill. He likes a girl that can beat him, that's why he likes Living Star.", he answered.

"Okay, but, I don't think its going to be easy.", she countered.

To which he bluntly stated,"If it were easy, it wouldn't be life." She decided Living Star would be easy to talk to so when they stopped for the night at a cave opening, when Dim and Chario went to get food, the Eevee talked to Living Star about her interests. The talk was smooth and though she didn't open up at first Living Star soon spoke calmly to her. After two or so hours the guys of their group had managed to round up many berries and a few Raticates. They soon began eating and Dim decided to give the Eevee a lesson in night fighting. On the way to a small clearing about three or so hundred feet out Dim started to insult her expecting her to make excellent come backs like normal, but instead she just sort of smiled a little at him, unnerving him with her warm eyes. By the time they got the clearing, he had no interest to fight at all.

"So you and Living Star seem to be getting along.", he subtlety stated.

"Yeah, umm... So what do I need to know first.", she asked innocently.

"Okay, are you sick? Your being awfully nice tonight.", he stated laying down.

"No, I just started to realize how strong you are and how I've been very mean to you.", she replied casually strolling closer to him trying to be as innocent as possible.

"O-okay, uhh, s-so sh-should we get st-started.", he stuttered.

"Not yet, I'm not ready.", she said seductively.

Then quicker than he could have expected, she had him pinned to a tree with a paw with claws extended to his throat "Now I am.", she growled with a smirk.

Dim at a complete loss of words just sat there looking dumb mesmerized by the beautiful Eevee that had just pinned him to a tree, trying to stop feeling like she was even worthy of respect, let alone affection.

"Good job I suppose we won't need to train to night, although if you'll excuse me I must go and try to get my dignity back.", he finally managed chuckling nervously scratching at the ground.

"Thank you, well good night.", she quickly said before strutting back to to cave a blush and stupid happy smile painting her face.

As she left Dim stared at her fleeing body only able to utter a confused, impressed, and some what attracted "Wow."

Later during the night as everyone was sleeping he noticed the orphan writhing in her sleep. He went and comforted her by laying with her holding her lightly till she calmed down after a few seconds. He justified it by believing she would've woken everyone up, as he laid down back by Living Star again after a few minutes. As morning began to cross the horizon the young Eevee was the first to wake. Remembering the comforting soft yet bristly touch of who she presumed was Dim, she turned to see if he was still there. He wasn't but was instead by Living Star, who she envied greatly at the moment. After a short while Chario woke and they quietly conversed not wanting to wake the other two up. At about eight in the morning the two Absols woke up and they all started to get some food and prepare to move on to another area about four miles out. After a good three hours and two miles of rough forest terrain they toke a rest while Dim had the Eevee and Living Star battle. The two immediately started, quickly beginning to circle growling or swiping at one another neither wanting to strike first nor be stricken. A good solid ten minutes later The Eevee made a feint for Living Star's feet, before switching left to her tail, she knew female Absols don't like having their tail touched, causing upon landing a quick turn leaving her entire right side open, because of her small size the Eevee easily dodged Living Star's counter-attack, sinking three teeth and six claws into her exposed side before the short yet elaborate ploy was discovered.

"OWW! That hurt you little brat!", she yelled, although this had little effect.

As she turned to get the Eevee, the Eevee dunked, launching a full-on attempt to get her throat for submission. Much to Living Star's annoyance, this succeeded.

"I told you she was good.", commented Dim.

"I must agree quite a bit of skill present here.", Chario added.

"She is good, but mostly lucky, against me while I'm not on defense you would have crumbled very fast.", Living Star remarked.

The Eevee thought she was exaggerating but as they left Chario showed a hole in his left hand spike where she had bitten him for making a foul comment on her fur one day. Grimacing she asked Chario if she was normally like that, he reassured her it was only if you brought up Dim when making the comment. Laughing she left with the rest of them. As Dim heard her laugh he tried hard not to change his demeanor. Around nightfall they had all eaten and Chario had deduced it was time for everyone to go to the nearby river and wash the sweat they had accumulated off of their weary bodies. After splashing around a bit they decided to play some tag. About twenty minutes in, a trainer came nearby about two hundred feet off. Living Star quickly showed Dim and they told Chario to try the game with his eyes closed. After the frantically convincing him to do so, the Eevee asked why they had done so. So they explained that Chario was once a trainer's Pokemon, but one day the trainer tried to force Chario to battle his wild little brother. When he refused, the trainer called out his Haunter and had the Pokemon kill the young Riolu, though accidently. Chario, in a fit of rage, killed the trainer by punching him with his spiked fist, after that he went on a rampage killing humans left and right. Now the sight of a human erupts him into a killing spree murdering whoever gets too close. Fate wasn't on their side, however, and the trainer called out his Pokemon and ran towards them. The Absols gave each other an "Uh-Oh" sort of look, and tried to get Chario to leave. But again, fate was against them, and Chario's pupils dilated.


	2. Chapter 2

The blood curdling screams of Chario stopped the person for a second before he ran in fear. He wasn't quick enough though and Chario quickly grabbed him a began beating him "CHARIO! Stop! Stop!", they all screamed. He didn't though, he continued to attack the human until Dim hit him with a shadow ball knocking him away. Then the person, severely injured, called on his Pokemon, a Scizor, to help. Dim looked at the Scizor menacingly as it took notice of the boy beaten to a pulp. "Who has done this to my trainer? Was it one of you Absol!?", he called angrily "No, it was a member of our group. We handled him, please bring you trainer to a safe location.", Dim calmly replied. Living Star faced against a very strong bug type was frozen in fear. The Eevee sat to the side ready to help if need be "If that Pokemon was in your group, you are to blame as well, and in that case... DIE!", the Scizor yelled before charging at them without much warning. Dim, caught off guard, was knocked back by an X-scissor and Living Star was snatched up. In a frantic motion Dim looked for the orphan, but couldn't see her. Hurrying, and fearing the worst he tried to find her an ancient feeling overpowering his desire to help Living Star. He found her many feet away her creme fur lightly singed. In anger he turned a shot a dark pulse at the Scizor. It did little but knock him off balance, but six more rapidly followed, throwing him to the ground. It was too late when he noticed the Graveler. Too late when it began to turn orange. Chario came back into the clearing in time to see him run away from Living Star her eyes wide open with fear and betrayal. But Dim didn't see as he ran to the Eevee and grabbed her scruff in his mouth, running as fast as he could till the hot air of the blast heated and rippled his fur, soon lifting and throwing him farther away. As he was thrown he curled protectively around the small Eevee.

After hours of laying half asleep and half dead, he finally got up to see the Eevee had already got up and was limping around in pain, nervously pacing a path of fresh dirt in the dew-covered grass. Based on the dew, he reasoned it was late, so he must have been out of it for a while. She, on the other hand, had been waiting for an hour or two for him to wake not sure if he would. When he did she sighed in relief thinking she might be the only one left from the group. After reassuring her, he told what happened after she passed out up to when the blast went off. After hearing the story, and remembering the past weeks, and her life, she realized that he actually had a feeling of friendship directed at her, something she sadly knew she had rarely before experienced. Upon this epiphany she began to feel a little sick, then the air glowed and hummed with power. A few seconds later she opened her eyes to a figure of Dim staring wide eyed at her, his mouth opening farther than it should normally. When he began to understand why she just evolved, he started to blush a little he hadn't noticed that his act was one of great friendship, but that didn't compare to the sight before him; she had evolved into an extremely rare pelt, she had the normal black primary color but it seemed darker than all the darkness in the night sky, painting her as a silhouette against the moonless night sky along the cliff they sat on. If it were possible it got even better, her rings were a hyper black color, literally draining the light near her when ever they glowed, which they did for a few seconds, shifting to a pristine white when they weren't. As he was still gaping at her she began to blush lightly, giving him a very puzzled look avoiding direct eye contact with him "Why are you staring?", she asked "W-what, you just evolved into the most amazing thing I have ever seen.", he replied. "Wait evolved? Into what?", she blurted. "An Umbreon. The most amazing one in existence at that.", he stated still completely shocked. "Okay, well I was going for a Jolteon but I guess this is cool to.", she disappointedly, yet coolly. "It's cool alright.", he agreed. But he was still forgetting his friends had just gotten hit by the equivalent of a hydrogen bomb. Where were they? Were they alive? Did they blame him for running? These thoughts were coursing through his mind making him fearful of the possible outcomes of an explosion "We have to go back.", he stated "What? Why?", she asked "Living Star and Chario are back there. We have to help them.", he explained "Oh, yeah. Come on lets go.", she replied as they began to run back in the forest. What they found was both horrifying and odd. Nothing was there. At first they thought it wasn't the spot but the river and the clearing was right there. About then was when they saw Chario, slowly stumbling towards them head hanging low. "Chario! Hey are you okay?", Dim called out. "Chario, what's the matter?", the Umbreon asked "You left us. You left us. You left us. You left-", Chario repeated till Dim stopped him. "Chario, I couldn't do anything about it, I'm sorry. Okay?", Dim said "Goodbye Dim, next we meet, we meet as enemies.", he said and began to walk away. "Dim, my love, your betrayal has forced me to leave as well.", added Living Star "Living Star, hey, wait!", he yelled. "Oh, and its Dead Star now.", she added "WHAT! NO, NO, NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!", he screamed. "Please, don't leave...", he began to sob "Dim, its okay. I won't leave.", the Umbreon said in an attempt to reassure him. "You don't understand, you orphan. I lost my father in front of my eyes because I couldn't protect myself, and now my failure has lead me to save an Eevee I barely knew instead of my friends, and now they have left me forever!", he screamed "Stop it Dim, I need you to train me we can get them back, and maybe even the Machamp that killed your father." she said "No, you're going back to the Eevee order, and then I'm requesting reinforcements from the Abselite.", he stated.

"What did you just say?", demanded the newly made, Umbreon of Silyco island. "You heard me, I'm going with some Absols and that's the end of it.", Dim replied. The conversation still burned his heart just thinking of her hurt eyes and the rejection of his friends was the most painful thing he could think of. Maybe getting rid of her was just like what they did. Was she feeling the way he did? Perhaps it wasn't to late to apologize, maybe she would go with him still. No, that was crazy. Why would she still want to go with him after what he did to her. Forcing her away and on another Pokemon. That was a new low for him, though it was probably a lot lower than ever before. He couldn't take it and finally decided to apologize to her. After walking around blindly in the halls of the Eevee Order, he saw the hearing room where they were figuring out if she would go to a new guild. "Nameless orphan of Silyco island. We understand your parents, both high ranking members of our order left you for dead and we took you in. Upon the joint enthusiasm to have you trained into a strike force Jolteon we assigned you under the master Jol. Then under Zap, followed by Ele. Is this information correct?", the Espeon, who Dim guessed was the judge, asked. "Yes, lord. They were followed by Dim Star, who has given me up do to my failure to please him. As I have evolved I would like to be placed under the Umbreon sect. lead by lord Darken.", she added. "Umm, excuse me, sir I have acted impatiently in a time of disorderly thought. May I continue the training of the Umbreon?", Dim interrupted nervously before they could reach a decision, after a short yet intense pause the judger continued, "Do the both of you want this?", the Umbreon looked confused, and unsure for a second, but Dim's look convinced her to nod. "Due by the imploring of both of you, as of now, along with our previous plans, this girl's lack of experience, and her remarkably rare powers. We have come to conclusion. You, Dim Star, must train her; she will get her name by her guilds desire and finally if and when you no longer wish to train her she will be put into the Umbreon ranks. Is this acceptable?", he concluded. "Yes.", they answered in unison "Very well, go girl receive your name and leave. "As you wish my lord.", she replied. As they left she asked," Why did you return for me. I thought I was a useless burden. "Well I guess I had gotten a little attached to my orphan.", he answered smiling. Blushing lightly she replied, "Oh now I'm yours? Well thank you for not abandoning me. "I started to feel bad for just throwing you away, so I came back." As they arrived at the room for her to receive her name, they found a large Umbreon laying about. "Hey, you, I guess you're the recruit. Well I'm Darken. Which means I get to choose your name based on your physical or mental properties, and based on your hyper black rings there, probably from your nervousness, I dub thee: Obsideon the orphan of Silyco island. Good day. "With that he stood, turned, and left. "That was odd. So Obsideon what should we do now?", Dim asked, trying out her new name, which he found odd "We find Chario, umm, Star, and then we find the Machamp that killed your father." She said. "Okay lets get started, shall we.", Dim added. And with that they left the Eevee Order and trekked into the green foliage of the forest.

Within an hour of walking both were covered in sweat, mosquitoes, and were panting heavily in the humid eighty degree weather. "Dim we need to rest.", Obsideon groaned "Consider it training, we walk till night fall.", he challenged. "Fine then lets at least play a game or something." "Like what?" "I don't know. Uhh, how about we describe an object and the other finds it. And if they can't by the time we pass it they lose. This could help my thinking speed or something like that." "Fine, lets see. I see a white circle." "My leg?" "No, your eye."She looked away embarrassed he head been paying attention to a small detail on her. "And now your leg has turned black again. Did I make you nervous Obsideon?", he asked with false innocence. "No, I-I'm just a little tired.", she lied. "Oh well, I have another. What is long cuddly and has a ring on it?" "What?" "Your tail.", he whispered while leaning in slightly. Right before she turned to look at him with a face of anger and used a shadow claw on his cheek. Getting back up bleeding a little, he laughed,"What did you do that for?" "You should know not to look at the back of a female that's not your mate.", she stated still angry, before she started to think maybe he thought of her as a mate and began to feel her face get hot as she blushed profusely and her rings turned the surroundings a deep dark black. "What? ...You know you get cuter when you glow", he admired smiling sweetly. "N-nothing D-Dim.", she stuttered nervous "Hey, lets stop for the day. You get some water and bring back a few berries I'll dig under that tree a little for a spot to sleep at.", he said less jokingly. With that he began to dig a small hole for them while she went to a nearby river to drink a little. When she came back she brought two Raticate and a few berries. Upon arrival she was disheartened to see he dug two different spots to sleep by a tree. "Hey, Obsideon. Something wrong?" "No, just a little bored." "Well I can't help that." 'yes you can' she thought before stopping herself. He wasn't her mate he shouldn't have to help her with anything, her just expecting it was wrong... Right? "Dim, do you want to get something to drink while I put some foliagey-type stuff on our sleeping spots?" "Sure, go for it.", he said heading off to the river. She got to work dragging leafy branches and grass to the holes making his a bit fluffier than hers. When he got back back they ate mostly in silence except for the occasional joke or question. When they went to sleep Dim stayed awake for a few hours content watching the rise and fall of her chest. When she began to writhe uncontrollably, he quickly got up and went to soothe her by laying next to her and holding her while lightly petting her front leg. When she calmed down he couldn't bear to remove himself from her, the light soft scent of dirt and grass drifting from her fur was odd but hard to resist, even if it wasn't the most feminine. So he fell asleep there wondering as he fell asleep if he were also falling in love.


	3. Chapter 3

A'ight lassies and laddies ( is that the plural form? hmm...), if your here you must be interested ehh? Sorry, had to intro you know? Any who, this Chapter will feel like I wasn't trying much, there are two reasons. Reason the first, you'll see sometime in the next two chapters; reason the second, when I made the I was pumping half of one of these chapters a day, on a high school schedule, and this is my first written anything longer than five-hundred words. So, if you've made it this far, you probably don't hate it, which I'll take as a compliment, so please, I beg of you, follow for updates, and review so I know how to improve. I would also like to mention I'll be posting normally somewhere Friday or Saturday U.S. time, and for anybody who has a Sabbath day on Saturday, I apologize, but this is the best time to post for maximum new viewers, so please follow if you're in that sort of boat to get updates. Without further adieu, Chapter 3!

* * *

Obsideon wasn't sure when Dim had decided that sleeping together was for non-mates too, but she didn't argue. His soft, bristly fur and warm body were calming. The slow rhythmic pumping of his heart and breathing made her feel happy and safe. Sadly he began to stir and woke up shortly after.  
"Hey how long have you been awake?"  
"Not long. Hey, why are you sleeping with me?"  
"Oh, ahh, you were stirring so tried to ahh stop you from waking up, yeah."  
"Okay, well thanks it was probably a nightmare. Normally I have to be woken up when they happen, so thank you." He neglected on purpose to mention this wasn't the first time he had helped her sleep. In silent agreement they began to pack up and leave eating a quick breakfast. As they walked through the morning forest they stayed mostly silent thinking about this, that, and a lot of each other. When it was a little after mid day and it cooled a little they toke a break to spar and practice.  
Other than that the day was uneventful. At supper they ate in silence. When they were going to sleep they slept a bit closer together than normal only a few feet apart. The next week followed suit; wake, breakfast, walk, spar, walk, supper, sleep. They gradually began to sleep and walk closer while not fighting as hard against one another. The cycle continued until there was only a few inches between them when sleeping or walking. About two weeks later they suddenly toke a sharp turn in mood. They found two sets of tracts. One of a Lucario, and another of an Absol.  
"Do you think-?", Dim started.  
"Yeah", she finished.  
They followed the tracks to a small clearing about twenty foot in diameter. Off to the side stood Chario, with Dead Star next to him.  
"Hey, Chario! We have looking for you guys for forever!", Dim shouted enthusiastically. Just in time to take a force palm to the face.  
"Hey! What was that for?", trying to ignore the extreme pain in his left jaw and molar, and ringing in his ears.  
"I told you we are not your friends anymo-" he didn't quite finish as Obsideon's dark pulse ripped him and the ground near him up and away.  
"Dim are you okay?", she asked concerned.  
"Yeah, just my pride."  
"That grows back, come on." She urged as they prepared to fight.  
"I don't suppose you know what we've been up to during our absence do you, Dim?", asked an angry Chario carrying something large behind him.  
"We have been killing people, all sorts of people and its going to get much worse.", he smirked throwing the thing, a deceased human, in front of him.  
"Chario, please stop, its me your best friend.", disgusted at the rotting corpse, complete with flies, and maggots.  
"Wrong, I have no friends, my new-found power prevents that.", he replied, in sync with an attack from Dead Star to his neck as Chario snatched Obsideon by her neck. As Dead Star tried to rip Dim's throat out he glanced over at Obsideon to see Chario smiling darkly, thinking of the painfully slow death she would have, punching a fist spike through her chest and out her back. That caused a violent fit of coughing and vomiting blood on Chario, who proceeded to throw her disgustedly away. This, enraging Dim, caused him to suddenly snap at Dead Star's neck, nicking her and making her jump back, when he toke his chance and tried to run at Chario. But Dead Star bit a tendon in the back of his leg, the tearing noise filling his ears as he collapsed. He tried to struggle forward, however it became fruit less when she jumped on his back and began to claw at it.  
Screaming in pain, he began to cry lightly as he realized the was no hope and Chario began to beat Obsideon while smiling manically. The last thing he saw was Obsideon's painful, crying eyes before he passed out.

Finally haven woken up Dim found himself laying bandaged-up on the ground next to a tree. Frantically he looked for Obsideon, seeing she was curled up sleeping next to him he relaxed beginning to remember what had happened. He didn't know what happened after but he was thankful she was okay. The question remained however, who had saved them? Grunting and struggling greatly he stood up to see if anyone was there. After having looked around he noticed a small bundle of black and red fur on the other side of the tree. He sniffed at it lightly.  
"Hello there Dim. You've been sleeping for three days, Obsideon has been worried.", said the bundle of fur that now uncovered itself to reveal a Zorua.  
Taken aback Dim replied,"Who are you, and how do you know us."  
"The name is Zuro. I was hired by a joint conference between the Eevee Order and the Abselite to assist you in hunting down Chario for his serving of justice against humans, and to capture and return the princess Living Star. This conference is known as convention 1971."  
"Okay, we don't want anyone else I need to get my friends back."  
"Do you love her Dim.", Zuro whispered.  
"I, I uhh... I don't know.", he answered questioningly.  
"Well I believe you do. And if you do, you shouldn't go after your friends. I found her traumatized shivering by tree, her blood nearly drowning her. When I tried to help her she growled so I grabbed you brought you here and she came back later and laid with you, half-dead from blood-loss.", he explained.  
"I didn't know it was that bad, I should've protected her. Why can't I do that!", he yelled kicking the tree with his back legs.  
"Dim?", came a soft voice.  
"Obsideon?", he questioned.  
"Dim, Dim I was scared. She... I thought she killed you.", she cried softly from the other side of the tree.  
"No, I'm fine, but are you okay?", he asked moving to the other side to see how she was, shocked she was living. Her fur was matter in many areas with blood, and her right eye red from crying, the left swollen shut.  
"Y-yes I-I'm o-okay D-Dim", she could barely get the words out.  
"Are you lying?", he prodded.  
"N-no I-I just... I'm so sorry Dim its all my fault. I choose you to be my master. If I hadn't you would be with your friends."  
"Stop it. You are my friend and I would rather you than them.", he countered stunned at him self. Did he really mean that? Did he think of her as better than the only two friends he ever had?  
"I'm sorry. Your still hurt. You need to rest.", she suddenly turned determined and steely, even in her condition, going to work on the dirt making it look comfortable. When she finished, feeling guilty he laid down on the prepared ground. He scooted to the edge and looked at Obsideon with imploring eyes. She understood and laid next to him resting her head on her font paws, and her tail lightly on his side opposite her. He finally fell asleep staring into her eyes as she petted his left side with her tail gently, feeling her soft, warm fur as he thought 'I was right, her tail is cuddly' and fell asleep.  
When he woke he was sad to see she was gone. And for that matter so was Zuro. He wondered where they had gone. After an hour or so they came back with berries and a few Raticate in their jaws.  
"May I have an oran berry please, and what are you doing miss Obsideon?", Dim asked politely.  
"You may indeed, and my winds are mostly healed, thanks to Zuro.", replied Obsideon sweetly smiling and nudging a blue berry to him.  
"Thank you. Hey Zuro, why are you so quite?", Dim asked.  
"Well its not my place to intrude on two young Pokemon in love.", he said the end with a slight smile barely noticeable. The two he was talking to looked away from each other blushing a little. Neither one thought he was serious yet they still found it a bit embarrassing. They all ate in silence for awhile.  
When they finished Zuro explained that the Pokemon nearby could be dangerous so he told them he would stay on watch. When they asked him if he would sleep he replied,"No, I can't sleep anymore it is physically impossible." Confused slightly the decided to go to sleep them selves. As Obsideon went to lay in the grass away from Dim he followed her and rested his head on her back as she turned away smiling, and cuddled closer to him putting her tail around him. Zuro watched the scene smiling at how they still couldn't see they obviously loved each other a lot.

It had been three weeks since the attack from Chario and Dead Star. Yet they hadn't seen either one. Obsideon was still nervous around many things and put as much distance as possible between herself and other Pokemon, even the Raticate she normally gobbled up. Dim began to worry if something happened that she wasn't telling him something she was scared or ashamed of. He didn't press though, he didn't want to make her angry.  
Zuro didn't do much but hunt, watch, and walk. Dim wasn't even sure if he breathed. At night Obsideon had slowly began to refuse to sleep near him laying farther and farther away with an ashamed look on her face. When they had slept closer she stopped having her nightmares, but as she separated from him she started having two or three a night. Dim would go to help instinctively but she would wake as soon as he touched her prompting an angry and distressed face that refused to talk to him. Just move farther away and go back to sleep. When prompted she would act like it was nothing out of the ordinary. One day, while she went to a river to clean herself Dim and Zuro looked for food nearby.  
"Dim, her nightmares are about you."  
"How can you tell."  
"How can you not. They have been getting worse since she went away from you, and you startle her on contact. Plus she has started to avoid you."  
"What should I do?"  
"Help her. They say give it time, but if you give it to much time she may do something rash. I can not let that happen, and she trusts you more."  
"Okay I'll talk to her."  
After amassing some food they went and fetched their companion. At night all having ate, Dim laid down like he was going to sleep but held his tail off the ground to still Zuro. When she, like normal, laid far away he quickly jumped up and trotted to her. When he laid down next to her she started to move but he grabbed her and pulled her down. She began to squirm yelling for him to stop but he held her still. He nuzzled her telling her to calm down and after twenty minutes she collapsed from exhaustion.  
"Why? Why are you doing this?", she whimpered.  
"What? Obsideon I want you to be nice again. You barely have anything to do with me any more. I thought we were friends."  
"I can't be friends with you, I'm a disgraceful student!"  
"what?... Why are you disgraceful?", he asked in a calm quite tone.  
"I was unable to help you, and almost got you killed!"  
"STOP IT! Obsideon calm down I should be much more ashamed, I, your teacher allowed you to nearly die, I am shameful as a son, teacher, friend, and ma...", he paused, sighed and continued, "Come sleep by me, okay? I'll protect you."  
So she did after a few minutes sandwiched herself between him and a tree looking away from him. The next morning she walked closer to Dim and looked at him every couple minutes. When he caught her staring he would smile before she looked away embarrassed of the feelings he had previously displayed. Later, when they where turning in for the night she asked if she could sleep with him he, of course said yes, and so she curled into a ball next to him. He then laid his left front leg over her and pulled her closer to him.  
When she stiffened, he loosened his grip a little. That night there were no nightmares and she sighed contently many times. The next day they resumed training and he sparred off and on with her during the day. This dramatically increased her mood, and she began to make conversation even with Zuro. At night she playfully laid on Dim and after he didn't move her, she fell asleep on him.  
The next day was even better and she talked quite a bit about nearly everything. That night she and Dim stayed up till midnight talking and occasionally flirting a little. Eventually they fell asleep, her on his paws him on her neck and ears. The next days and many afterward were similar when ever Obsideon got sad Dim would talk or spar with her to lift her spirits. It was hard but as he slowly realized he actually might love her, and he didn't really mind.  
And she wanted him to talk or spar with her more than anything else just because it was with him. He was her protector, she told her herself. So she did what ever he asked of her with out question.

"Hey Obsideon, can you go get that berry up there?", he asked pointing at the top of a tree.  
"Of course.", she agreed oddly peppy about the near impossible task. She began to jump at tree relentlessly unable to climb it but unable to give up either.  
"Something's wrong with her.", Dim whispered to Zuro.  
"I noticed it to. She has completely changed moods.", and then to Obsideon,"Hey when your done can you get me that berry over there.", pointing to a bush nearby that was much easier to get.  
"That looks kinda hard. I'll try when I'm done helping Dim."  
"This is bad. She was traumatized much worse than I had feared. We may need to give over to the Espeons for evaluation.", Zuro suggested.  
"No.", Dim stated bluntly.  
"Your not thinking strait she may have gone into a state of insanity. Completely set on one thing, nothing else matters to her now. If she doesn't get help she may kill herself if something happens to you or her."  
"Obsideon, come here."  
"But, your berry?"  
"That's okay. I don't really need it."  
"Okay do you want to spar?", she asked going into a crouched position.  
"No, why do you like Zuro?"  
"Because it makes you happy." Becoming fearful Dim slowly asked what exactly happened when they were attacked. She suddenly got a pained face and answered,"Dim, y-you were dead. And Chario was killing me, the pain made me want to die to stop the pain, but you stop-", she paused a strained look on her face,"No, Zuro hit him as a Zoroark and I was scared, and sad. Wait, oh my goodness, I pushed you away then began worshiping you. Uhh, I'm so stupid!", suddenly serious and coming back to her old self again.  
"Your not stupid you were just a little confused. Come on orphan, time to battle.", he challenged smirking.  
"Sure thing, whitey!" She yelled jumping at him. Zuro watched as they preformed a dance of tender murder. Purposefully going for vital spots, a swipe to the throat, jab at the heart, bite the spine, they finished with shadow ball attacks that collided and exploded shattering nearby trees and throwing up dirt. When they finished both were panting heavily, with claw and tooth marks covering their bodies.  
"Hold on I missed a spot.", and before she could react Dim planted a kiss on her cheek.  
"Welcome back, Obsideon, we missed you."


	4. Alt ending for chapter 4

Please note this is bonus chapter for the original ending of story arc 1, however it has been extended indefinitely.

* * *

"Dim, you didn't think I died did you?", said Dead Star "Obsideon, be a good girl and come to your mate.", said Chario. His words charged Dim with electricity, powering him with anger. His father's words echoed in his head,' Son one day your thirst for power will destroy you one day'. Was that what was happening? Was his power feeding off his life source, going to kill him. If it was to keep Obsideon safe he no longer cared. Roaring in anger her rushed at Chario. Remembering all their friendship, and all his betrayal. He noticed he was gliding and then noticed he had changed into the mega Absol. He slammed into him, going to work, slashing and attacking him like he would a human. He punched back piercing Dim's skin, and hurting him but he was numb with anger. He took the hits and gave back many more. Chario's hits became increasingly slowed, and eventually stopped. Dim didn't though and killed him twenty times over. When he finished he panted hard before turning to a fearful Dead Star "You.", he growled. "Please, Dim, don't I-I... Dim I'm your...your... I'm your mother.", she admitted, giving in to his relentless stare. "Your not my mother, you don't love me enough to be." Pained she stated,"Fine maybe she will be different." And rushed forward, stabbing Obsideon. Her blood squirting out, in what seemed like slow motion. Zuro came back in time to see Dim's confused, frightened face as a few drops of his wife's blood landed on his face. Something snapped. Not like his tendon. Not like his ankle. Like his will to live. Like his ability to have thought like a normal living being. He was suddenly on top of Dead Star and then her head wasn't there. It rested a little to the side, and her body the other way. He began to cry. There was nothing else to it. He just cried and cried. Everything he had ever loved, ever cared for was dead. Zuro came to him and switched forms. He picked up Obsideon and began to carry her to the Order. Dim followed dead on the inside. The arrived at the Order and they waited. They waited a day. They waited two. They waited a week. A month. She never moved, but never died then one day, it happened. The moment they had dreaded. Her breath stopped. Stricken with anguish, Dim just sat in confusion, surprise, and pain, until he understood she was dead. He started to cry, but stopped. He turned to him. "Kill me." "Dim, you know I can't." "Do it, please." "No, Dim I cannot kill a friend." After a pause, Dim said,"Take care of him." And jumped at Zuro. He instinctively turned into a Zoroark and held his arms up defensively. The Order found him crying a dead Absol sleeping with a dead Umbreon, her face buried in his chest fluff.


	5. Chapter 4

Very, very sorry for the chapter mix up I think I forgot to upload this chapter before the alt. ending, but since it was an alt ending, there aren't really any spoilers. Once again my deepest apologies for the mix up of chapters. Alrighty, so hows everyone, and by that I mean the few that made it past chapter one, doing? So after a bit of checking, this week you people still reading get a bonus chapter! which was an alternate ending that I scrapped, but still wrote. Also next chapter will see an immediate increase to my capabilities as a writer, and over the next few the plot will get deeper. Any who, please rate, review, follow, anything to show your interested or give some sort of feed back. Thank you and on with the show.

* * *

Obsideon could still feel the light kiss from Dim even after two hours of marching through forest, which had followed an hour of him grooming her and insisting on mending her wounds thoroughly. She went along with it trying not to blush from the kiss. As they got closer to night angry storm clouds rolled over head.  
"Hey there's a cave. Come on we'll camp there tonight.", said Zuro.  
As rain drops began to fall Zuro sprinted to the cave trying his hardest to dodge the rain drops.  
"Is he afraid of rain?", asked Dim.  
"Maybe.", she guessed. As they walked to the cave they noticed his normally calm, emotionless demeanor had broken down into fear. Seconds later some lightning flashed and he nearly jumped twenty feet back. Laughing Dim asked,"What was that about?"  
"I have a small fear of storms, okay?"  
"I'd say so!", Dim remarked still laughing.  
"It's not funny.", he said pouting. After that Obsideon stayed with Zuro so he wouldn't have a heart attack, and Dim went to get food. About three minutes in he saw what he hoped he would never see again. Dead Star stood there in a small clearing. "Hello, Dim. How have you been, I hope you can forgive me.", she started waking to him slow and seductively, attempting to make him calm down.  
"Dead Star, I have orders to return you to the Abselites.", he replied still on guard.  
"Dim do you remember why you liked me?", she changed the subject.  
"I don't want to."  
"No need to be like that. It was because I could beat you in a fight, remember?"  
"Actually I learned I prefer to be about equal to my female.", he stated, jumping at her. She jumped to the side and raked her claws down his left side. He spun and tried to return the attack but she dodged it. Sensing a chance she leaped at his exposed back. This time he rolled onto the ground and allowed her to impale the right part of her chest on his claws.  
He threw her to the side breathing heavily. She struggled to stand, but did, blood spurting out a little from her wound before she coughed up some blood on the ground weakly and collapsed again. Dim got up and ambled over to her slowly cautious of a ploy. When he was just inches away she turned and bit him. Her teeth sank deep in his ankle and foot, after a few seconds blood poured out all over her face, soaking into her wet fur as the cold rain showered them heavily.  
He screamed and his face contorted in pain as a sharp cracking noise, louder than thunder, split the air. His pain erupted as if Groudon and Entai had decided to fight on a field of volcanoes as he fell sideways making his wrist go into a "t" position, screaming as he splashed into the squishy mud throwing it all over both of them. He neared blacking out, but at the thought of Obsideon he toke back his mauled foot, and bit down hard on Dead Star's neck. When she slumped forward he quickly limped back to the cave, fading between death, unconsciousness, and painful existence.  
"Hey Dim where's the- oh no, Dim What happened!?", Obsideon asked in fear. Nearly crying when he saw her he answered,"A Raticate bit me." Not wanting to worry her.  
"Dim, Raticates don't have teeth like that.", then after a pause she whispered,"Dim, tell me the truth."  
"It was Dead Star.", he said hanging his head low.  
"Okay, Obsideon take him farther in. I'll watch for her.", Zuro instructed. Nodding she helped Dim walk deeper into the cave.

When they got awhile in, Obsideon used the light her rings stored as a source of light. She laid Dim down and began to lick his wound clean. When she finished she leaned down and kissed him on his forehead, not moving as she put his foot in the correct position. She got a little sick as he screamed in pain, in silent apology she was causing him so much pain. She put a bandage on his ankle and tightened it. When she had finished she laid herself next to him.  
"O-Obsideon?"  
"Yes Dim?"  
"Thank you."  
"Your welcome."  
"Can I ask you a question, O-Obsideon."  
"Yes Dim."  
"Do you love me?"  
"I-I...I don't think so.", she lied after a long pause.  
"Oh. I, I uhh. Sorry.", he said struggling not to cry. Out of the two girls he had loved one rejected him and the other was dead, and had possibly just crippled him.  
"I-I gotta go, umm, check on Zuro, you know the storm, and stuff."  
Turning with tears in her eyes.  
"Okay, sure its okay." he choked. Rejection hurt, more than his ankle, not to mention his new found embarrassment. He laid his head on the ground and sighed in anguish, wanting very much so to join the rocks buried in the dirt.

"Dim still hurt?"  
"In more more ways than one.", she replied.  
"I, I need to walk a little, okay?", she added.  
"Sure, I guess."  
So with that she left out into the rain. All she could think of was Dim's confused, anguished face when she denied him. Truth was she did love him and she knew it but she didn't want to admit it. She looked up at the moon as the clouds began to disperse and noticed the lit side, and all the clouds seemed to point at the cave. Gasping she ran back for Dim.  
How could she do that? She lied, stabbed him in the back, and caused him so much pain, just because she couldn't handle the truth about herself. What kind of friend was she? Rushing right past Zuro, she charged into cave. She jumped on the dismayed Dim and kissed him on the lips, long and passionately, saying,"I lied, Dim, I lied." Ignoring the pain in his ankle he rolled the smiling Umbreon over and kissed her back they separated and she giggled, as he began to laugh. And at the entrance Zuro smiled, despite his extreme distress from the storm, a little glad they to had finally figured out their feelings.  
"You are the most beautiful Pokemon I have ever seen.", stated Dim. In answer she kissed him smiling and now blushing. After they finished, he raised his right leg and she snuggled up to him burying her face in his neck fluff. His back to the entrance he smiled sweetly at the Umbreon in his fur, bringing her close. She told him to never leave, and he promised he wouldn't ever leave her, no matter what. A year after their love had been announced, the Eevee Order happily married the two. Zuro took the spot of best man, and Darken did the honors of marring them. In the year after that they began to approach being mates they rarely separating for more than a few minutes. Zuro grew annoyed for awhile but quickly grew used to it. A few times there were attacks by wild Pokemon but Zuro's Zoroark form dispatched them with ease.

After the wedding, the Order gave them their own living quarters in the Umbreon royals areas. Much to Zuro's pleasure he also received a room. The Order had planned to allow Zuro to command an army to find Chario. But Dim asked him to stay with them. Never previously having someone actually want him to stay he agreed quickly.  
A few weeks later the Espeons decided to have the newly wed go on a search mission to find an enemies camp nearby. It was to be a check and then return, less than two days. They left, Zuro accompanying them, to a waterfall a few miles out, they would survey and return the next day. A small team of three Jolteons would accompany the trio. When she saw the Jolteons Obsideon looked a little sad, and Dim to remember she had wanted to be a Jolteon, before becoming an Umbreon.  
Dim rather her be an Umbreon, since she was a lot less pointy and prettier. So they began to march out into the humid side of the forest. There was more grass and the trees were greener in this area. As they got closer the trees suddenly got taller and their fur began to stick to their skin. One of the Jolteons started to complain, before the leader smacked him over the head.  
"Still think being a Jolteon sounds like fun?", Dim asked Obsideon.  
"I never would have got the discipline."  
The Jolteon leader started to go to hit her on the head too, before Dim growled at him to back off.  
"Zuro, will you make sure this guy keeps his paws to himself?"  
"Sure, you there, touch anyone else and you'll be the one getting smacked, which, trust me, is not something you want. At. All.", he growled menacingly.  
The Jolteon, unperturbed by the small Zorua, went to hit him, before Zuro switched to his Zoroark form, and bared his fangs. The Jolteon backed off, weary of picking a fight with a larger and more powerful Pokemon. Zuro switched back and continued walking. The rest of the trip was pretty average, not much really happened afterwards till the falls. Dim, Obsideon, and surprisingly Zuro, all gasped at the beautiful waterfalls, though Zuro not as much.  
"Do think this should be our honeymoon spot?", joked Dim.  
"Sure.", she joked back bumping him lightly.  
The falls, named Rainbows End, got its name because the mist that came off made billions of rainbows pour into each other, blending into a spectacular display of color. The trees nearby where the deepest green in the forest and the leaves never fell off. The Jolteons didn't even seem to notice and continued to the objective, a platform a half mile away. After they arrived the Jolteon began to look around and having completed the survey just before nightfall, they agreed to set up camp, and Dim went with Zuro to get food while Obsideon and a Jolteon stayed at camp and the leader took another to check the river for any attempts to cross it. When Dim came back Zuro in tail he noticed something was off when he saw patches of yellow fur dotting the ground.  
"Obsideon?"  
'Silence'  
"Come on, something's wrong."  
They reached the summit. They saw the platform. The noticed the white, blue and cowering black shapes. They didn't see the two dead Jolteons and the last living one creeping up on Zuro.  
"Hello Dim.", said the familiar voice as a flash of yellow attacked Zuro, and Dim gasped in fear and surprise.  
"Dim, you didn't think I died did you?", said Dead Star.  
"Obsideon, be a good girl and watch me kill your friends.", Chario smiled.  
His words charged Dim with electricity, powering him with anger. His father's words echoed in his head,' Son, your thirst for power will destroy you one day'. Was that what was happening? Was his power feeding off his life source, going to kill him? If it was to keep Obsideon safe he no longer cared. Roaring in anger her rushed at Chario. Remembering all their friendship, and all his betrayal. He noticed he was gliding and then noticed he had changed into a mega Absol. He slammed into him, going to work, slashing and attacking him like Chario would a human. He punched back piercing Dim's skin, and hurting him, but he was numb with anger. He took the hits and gave back many more. Chario's hits became increasingly slowed, and eventually stopped. Dim didn't though and killed him twenty times over. When he finished he panted hard before turning to a fearful Dead Star.  
"You.", he growled.  
"Please, Dim, don't I-I... Dim I'm ... Sorry.", she admitted, giving in to his relentless gaze.  
"You're not sorry, you don't love me enough to be."  
Pained she stated,"Fine maybe she will be different." And rushed forward, stabbing Obsideon. Her blood squirting out, in what seemed like slow motion. Zuro came back in time to see Dim's confused, frightened face as a few drops of his wife's blood landed on his face. Something snapped. Not like his tendon. Not like his ankle. Like his will to live. Like his ability to have thought like a normal living being. He was suddenly on top of Dead Star and then her head wasn't there. It rested a little to the side, and her body the other way. He began to cry. There was nothing else to it. He just cried and cried. Everything he had ever loved, ever cared for was dead. Zuro came to him and switched forms. He picked up Obsideon and began to carry her to the Order. Dim followed dead on the inside.

The arrived at the Order and they waited. They waited a day. They waited two. They waited a week. A month. She never moved, but never died then one day, it happened. The moment they had dreaded. Her breath stopped. Stricken with anguish, Dim just sat in confusion, surprise, and pain, until he understood she was dead. He started to cry, but stopped. He turned to Zuro.  
"Kill me."  
"Dim, you know I can't."  
"Do it, please."  
"No, Dim I cannot kill a friend."  
After a pause, Dim said,"Take care of him." And jumped at Zuro. He instinctively turned into a Zoroark and held his arms up defensively. The Order found him crying a dead Absol sleeping with a dead Umbreon, her face buried in his chest fluff.

A month later Zuro found an egg while cleaning out Dim and Obsideon's bedroom. The egg he named Sparkling Star, the rebirth of his father, Dim.


	6. Chapter 5 Proper

-Side note, I feel both very, very sorry, and stupid I posted the wrong chapter, please forgive me, I could've sworn I had the right one but when I was looking through my chapters that I posted, I got a 'wait a minute' sort of look, and freaked out. Any who here is the proper chapter. (I'll try not to mess up any more posts much harder).

-Guys, this one is, a little, bad. in terms of grammar and such, not my best though it has some of my favourite parts so far, so that's good. Soon (next week and after soon) I will be posting some of my writing that isn't almost a year old, it looks much better. Also, in just a little while, I'll be earning that M rating with earnest. Oh, and because I think there may be misunderstanding, There shall not be any lemons, ever. Sorry, its not me against lemons, I just feel connected to the characters I've written about in way that would make it awkward for me, so none of that. So, down to business, here it is the proper fifth chapter!

* * *

"Dim. Dim. Dim."  
"What, in the name of all that is good, going on!?"  
"Phew, started to get a little scared there."  
The Eevee standing over him had a few hairs singed, its eyes... they where blue unlike normal blue, icy, yet this was a cold he had grown to treasure dearly. "Obsideon!" The ashy colored, green-eyed Absol yelled, before without warning planting a big, happy kiss on the startled Eevee. "MMMHHHMMMHHH!",the Eevee screamed, muffled by the Absol's kiss. "What was that!", she yelled blushing, confused at his sudden affection. "I thought I lost you, but, but... you... aren't...", he paused, crying a little,"AN UMBREON! Oh my Arceus, Chario, Living, where are they!?", yelled a frantic Dim. "Out getting food, now what's with the kiss, and who is Obsideon?", asked the thoroughly confused Eevee. "Son of Arceus! The blast, I went into a coma?" "No, just unconscious." "No, no, no! No! No! NOOO!" "What's the matter, Dim?" "Nothing, I'll... I'll talk when everyone is back." And with that, he rolled over, and cried. A lot.  
"Something is wrong with Dim."  
"What do you mean?", asked an Absol.  
"Well he did get a little blown-up." Remarked a Lucario.  
"Chario, that was on you."  
"Yeaahhh... thaattt... heheh", the Lucario chuckled nervously.  
"Guys, seriously, he woke up yelling some random name and kissed me, out of no where. I think he might be seriously injured."  
The Absol blushed slightly, jealous, Dim was after in love with her, yet hadn't done that, yet. The finished trekking through the forest and arrived at the cave they put Dim in to recover. "Well Dim, ya really did it this time, you where out for ten years." The Lucario joked. Which was ignored by everyone excluding the Eevee who rolled her eyes. Dim continued to cry softly, refusing to look at the trio. Then the Absol walked forward,"Dim, honey, you remember me don't you?" "NOOOO! Obsideon I won't let them do it again, I swear!", Dim then jumped up still crying, and became a mega Absol. "You toke everything from me!", he screamed going straight for a kill shot. Time seemed to slow, individual tears sparkling in the mid-morning sun. Right before the Lucario jumped and tackled Dim to the stone floor. "Chario! You betrayed me! And she killed my wife, my love... You killed me!", he said the last part in a strained, groaning, growl. After this he completely broke down, turned normal, and totally stopped trying. "Zuro, I need your help please! You're the only one who can Zuro, please!", he cried. "I can't stand him like this, what's wrong with him?", with the oddest timing a zorua came, offering "My apologies, Convention 1971, wasn't to hunt down your friends Dim, it was to show you what you are supposed to do. I really do see you as a friend, I hope you can forgive me." "Zuro?" "Yeah, hey Dim." "You did this, to me?" "I really am sorry, it was the only way." "My trust in you is just enough to go along with that, but why?" "Well Living Star here, lied to you, and was supposed to get married to an Abselite member, but she couldn't truly be part of the Star Clan without you. Correct?" "Saddly.", she sighed admittedly. "Dim, I never lied about you-know-who. That person can be the same, is the same, but this time, it will be real." "Really?" "Yes." "then tonight?", Dim questioned. "Yes, if its what you think is right do it then. Any way, Living Star, with me. And Dim, it was a boy.", he finished with a wink. "What was that about?", Chario asked no one. "Beats me", the Eevee answered.  
Later that night, Dim convinced Chario to stay behind while he and the Eevee went out for a walk. The sun was getting low in the sky, casting a hazy red threw the trees. They stopped on a cliff over looking more of the huge woodlands. It was there Dim had the Eevee sit down next to him, and with a sad, but yet happy glint in his eye he told her of what Zuro had shown him. When he finished she sat there shocked." Really?" "Yes, and I would do it again, my little orphan.", he said proud and confidently. She couldn't help but feel an odd unfamiliar feeling, something she had never felt before really. It was interesting, almost like... no, it couldn't be, that was only for one someone in her life, a Eevee someone. It was wrong, wasn't it? He was her teacher, and an Absol. Then again, the were in the same egg group. No, it was wrong, at least that's what she decided.  
"Dim?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What if I didn't, no, couldn't return those feelings?", she sighed.  
"I don't know, I suppose it would make sense though.", he sighed back.  
"Hey, its okay, I just... never got to really know you, that's all. Maybe we can get more acquainted during training, or something.", although it was quite painful mentally to do that, she tried her best to smile earnestly.  
"Sure, sure thing. I'm just gonna stay here for awhile, I be back eventually.", he smiled back, pain hidden in his face. She gave him a small lick on his cheek as she left, noticing it was slightly sweat flavored, probably nervous, she thought, smiling ever so slightly and blushing lightly.

Dim loved sunsets. Not for the pretty colors, but because it was the last thing before the stars came out. "Dim, that there is Orion." "Really?" "Yeah, good one dear, oh, that one is the little dipper." "Cool! Mom, dad?" "What is it?" "I lov-..."

Dim woke with a startle, noticing he had cried a little. Still hadn't forgotten his mother and father, both dead, both gone. It was as painful as ever and the Eevee was not making it any easier. "Dim? Did you have a nightmare again?", asked a worried Chario. "Yeah, mom and dad, gone in less than a year, you where an adult when you left, but by Absol standards, I'm still a small child, I'm only 15 years old, I still got at least anther 380 left. I can't go on like that."

"You know that Eevee?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I asked a member I know from the Eevee order, she grew up never having any parents, only teachers. I doubt she can honestly even understand your feelings towards her, even notice them, let alone return them. But, you guys need each other. Know it or not."  
"I know, but I think she does know. Maybe she just feels the little girl inside her wanting love, and I'm the first to offer. I want her to like more than anything."  
"I know you do, but do it slow, you'll scare her if you don't."  
"Chario?"  
"Huh?"  
"Thanks."  
He decided he would go back with Chario and sleep in the cave they where staying in, rather than the dew soaked cliff ledge.

Sleep can be a blessing, and sometimes a literal nightmare. In her case normally both. Fear of nightmares kept her up for weeks at a time before she would collapse from exhaustion for a day or two, the entire time at the mercy of her own imagination. At least that's how it used to be when she was younger. Now she had gotten used to the nightmares. She could only remember one pleasant dream, from when Dim had laid with her a while back. Darkrai. She had heard he was the god of nightmares or something, maybe he didn't like Dim or something and went away when Dim was around.  
"Uuugh.", she breathed groggily. Seemed about ten in the morning, overslept, she thought. She got and shook herself awake noting the absence of her companions. So the Eevee decided to go look around for a stream to grab a drink, and maybe a berry or two. After a few minutes she saw a group trees standing out from the rest because the seemed to leaning over something. A few seemed to even have colorful spheres on them.  
"Score!", she yipped happily, and wagging her tail she trotted to the trees and jumped, grabbing a berry hanging lower than the rest. She chewed merrily before she looked to the center of the trees. She dropped the berry. The inside was a small pond, which sparkled lightly in the morning sun. But that wasn't what had surprised her. It was Dim, sitting like any quadruped would, except under two meters of water. His eyes were closed so he couldn't see her, but she felt like was watching her all the same. So, dazed, she ambled over to the water and slinked in. It should have been cold, at least chill, but it was warm and close to the center kind of hot. Looking down she noticed Dim opened his eyes, only instead of his normal eyes they were color inverted, the whites were black, and the pupils white. The irises were a deep crimson. Despite her confusion, and fear, she grew a little red when she noticed she found his eyes even better like this, odd as it was. And of course without warning the entirety of the pond evaporated, leaving Magikarp flopping madly, confused by the sudden lack of liquid.  
"Getting better Dim, I think the fishies didn't get scorched this time!", Shouted Chario from a branch higher up. The Eevee picked herself up, amazed, and noticed sadly his eyes where normal. Until he looked at her, penetrating her very soul with a gaze that was almost divine, in the way that the term would be used to describe an actual god.  
"Hey, so your up."  
"What?"  
"Well that's how I train. Three-seventy hyper-beam. A technique another Absol taught me a little ways back. Three-sixty allows me to fire in every direction with total control, and the extra ten part allows me to either fire another more concentrated blast, or not need to cool down. Sadly it takes a lot of focus to perform, and can incinerate me. Which is why I was in water.", he explained lifting a Magicarp that had a burn to prove it. "I didn't miss them all Chario!", Dim yelled back.  
"Better than last time though!", he yelled back.  
"Why are you trying to miss them?", she asked.  
"Simulation for allies. Wouldn't want to scorch my friends would I?", he joked darkly.  
"Yeah, guess not. Your eyes looked real cool when you did that.", she half choked the last part out, angered by the growing heat in her face. Dim smiled back and offered a thank you.  
"Well if you two are done I would like to find somewhere better than a cave to sleep.", complained a slightly annoyed Chario.  
"Yeah lets get going.", agreed Dim. On their way out Chario gave them both a berry before beginning his own. Little did they know, the Eevee order had some other plans for them.

Darken had heard from a certain Zorua, that a particular Eevee was going to be an Umbreon. He was partially ecstatic. That meant his guild would would actually be important, no one cared before. Now maybe his troops could get the respect they deserved. Of course other guilds would want her, but some weren't allowed. Flareons, for instance, primarily were guards or messengers. Not at all fitting. Sylveons house kept, although a few are doctors, also not fitting. Vaporeons, water tactics, not needed in a temperate forest, unless a river flooded, so not all that fitting either. Espeons, leaders, not fitting. That left Umbreons, Jolteons, Glaceons, and Leafeons. Leafeons were gardeners though, so no Eevee for them. Jolteon task force, it might be good. Glaceon scouts had potential. But the Umbreon military, it would be almost perfect. He couldn't think of a better soldier, given her 'talents'.

"Lord Drarken.", a Flareon, messenger.  
"Who sent it, and what is it about?"  
"A contact of yours, they say they are ready for the kill."  
"Good, but tell them just to distract the company of her highness, I would like to see the capabilities of this Dim Star fellow, I haven't seen one in some time you know."  
"Neither have I, I will do it straight away lord.", and with that he ran to the communications center to relay the command. The contact was a member of Darken's own spec ops, cloaked black ops. Only Darken knew their names, that was how secretive they were, and he deployed all seven to meet their newest member, an Eevee.

"Dimmmm! We've been walking for hours can't we have a break?"  
"No, if you tired have Chario carry you."  
"Please?"  
"You are to funny guys. No I'm not going to carry anyone, anywhere."  
"Pleeaaassseee? Please please please please please please please?"  
"No! I'm not carrying you!"  
"Get in here!", Dim had decided jumping in a bush was a good idea, and Chario followed closely behind.  
"What are you do- ahhhh!", the Eevee was pulled in.  
"South, three, north, two, west, two. They are trying to pin us."  
"Maybe its just some random Pokemon?", complained the Eevee.  
"South, slow, low to the ground, triangle formation, 300 meters, north, stopped, high, in trees, 200 meters, west, closing fast, 1 kilometer."  
"Okay, maybe the just want to talk?", offered the Eevee.  
"Dim, red, no, black auras. Eevee they aren't here to talk."  
"I'm charging up, Chario get ready."  
"I am."  
"What's happening!?"  
"Umbreon spec ops, known as cloaked black ops, Zuro told them now they want you."  
"Why? Ohhh, yeah got it. What should I do?"  
"Watch.", Dim smiled.  
"Thirty seconds... Twenty seconds... Chario now!", three Umbreons from the south attacked at once, all running head on into force palms, all on the ground instantly. Two more from the north, mega horn, down and out. Two from the west, aura sphere and shadow ball, they were shivering to much to fight anymore.  
"What was the charging for?", asked the Eevee.  
"That was just a distraction to take you, but now I got them. Seven, north, spearhead formation, 6 kilometers an hour, 6 meters. Chario!", Chario then shot a hyper beam, combining it with Dim's to make what they called an ultra beam, the Umbreons were not going to be moving for a while.  
"We good?"  
"Yeah lets get going quick."  
"Hey, Dim, where is our little bundle of joy?"  
"No, twenty meters south, 40 kilometers an hour. GO!", the rushed south to the enemy, but were no where near as quick. Until a mega absol landed on that enemy.  
"A Jolteon!? What is this, the whole Eevee order trying to get her?"  
"Yes, this Eevee is our ticket to unrivaled power!", the Jolteon then proceeded to call down a thunder bolt on Dim, but he side-stepped it and bit onto the Eevee's fur, dragging her away. The problem was the Jolteon was really an Umbreon, and the 'she' Eevee was a 'he' Eevee.  
"Chario, we... we... lost her...", Dim could barely speak and just flopped down, almost crying. But this time was different, no tears. He stood up.  
"Umbreon, where is she." He growled.  
"I will not say a thing."  
"Oh good, this will be real fun. Eevee leave, or die. I don't care which.", the Eevee started to growl, but was cut off by a bite the shoulder. Every bone was crushed to powder on contact. Crunch is often very painful, like in this case. The Eevee scampered off, the Umbreon wasn't so lucky.


	7. Chapter 6

So here is the sixth chapter. Yah! I would to thank all of you guys for your reading of this, as I write this I've gotten over 104 people that have at least checked out the story. It is getting close to some excellent parts so stay tuned, also the later parts of this are fresh from me, not almost a year old. so those of you who wish to stick around with Dim, the Eevee, and Chario, plus Zuro at times, stick around follow the story. As always please review, given no one has that I've seen, and If you have questions about as to why something is a certain way in this story ask, by P.M., or via review. P.S.A. there is a theme song for the story now (which will make more sense next chapter), that is the song: Into the Fire, by Disturbed; I highly recommend the song and recommend you listen to it whenever you get ready to read story (you don't have to of course). Anyway here is Chapter Six!

* * *

Darken was angry, and yet impressed. Not only did his men barely retrieve the Eevee, but the Absol managed to actually find him. The Umbreon that had told him had been tortured by things even a dark type wouldn't want. Nightmare and nightshade had a peculiar effect on the mind when used in unison, now the Umbreon was in a psych ward, Espeons fluttering about, trying to figure out what was wrong, though all the Umbreon did was sit and drool, occasionally bursting out in fits of crying and screaming. To do that much damage to one of the most skilled and relentless killers, one of his own... That is unheard of.  
The Absol of course had come, and they let him in, because of course half of his blood, was Eevee blood. So Darken allowed him to come in to his training room, a place with no light to power up his men, so they could train longer, with fewer breaks. Now he stalked the Absol, who right now, wasn't really trying much. He decided the best current course of action was to jump straight onto him.  
"Hah!", he cried out, an attempt to scare the Absol.  
"What? No!", the Umbreon whispered.  
"Yessshhhzzz!", Darken heard the yell fizzle out in a odd way before hearing laughter that did the same.  
"This is bad, real bad. I'm not in the arena I'm in my own head!"  
"No, afraid not, your in mine.", the last part came from over his shoulder. But nothing was there, more electric laughter. He noticed an Umbreon run to him, yelling Dim, the a Machamp picked it up, and snapped its neck. Darken was beginning to fear this Dim individual.  
"That was my father. We lost my mother to a disease. My father didn't believe in power, because between all they had, the couldn't protect me from being an orphan. But I will not allow that Eevee to be taken from me. She will learn how to have feelings past hate, and anger, and an odd sense of humor. You will not take her.",  
"That's cute, dear boy, that's cute. You actually have feelings for this little Eevee, and yet, you don't even know who she really is or what she has done to get where she is. Let give you hint, she isn't an orphan by chance. Do you know what Silyco island is, Dim? Ha! Ask her yourself when you see her!", noticing a weakness in Dim's mind, Darken tried to force himself out. Sadly for him, that was just what Dim wanted. As part of Darken's mentality left, Dim broke the link between their minds, making Darken's body hold half of Darken's mind, and Dim's body, the other half.  
"What? I feel weird." The Umbreon could barely stand let alone fight.  
"Right now the half of you that largely controls the body is gone, you can no longer have good coordination, nor skill or speed. And you are now also missing the ability to feel happiness."  
"No, please! I'll give you the Eevee back!"  
"She isn't an item! I'll kill all of you!", he began to grow very angry, badly resisting the surge of power in his bones.  
"Men! Kill him! He getting to powerful!" Darken yelled as best he could. To late for that though, Dim was now mega, but this time had circles of gold on his body.  
"Wait, he has, no!", his men ran to Dim, but got thrown back before getting any where near him.  
"Darken.", the super-powered dim growled.  
"Silyco! come out here!", Dim was thoroughly confused, and even more so when an Eevee, his Eevee, came prancing out, quite happy, and by no means perturbed by the half destroyed Darken.  
"Kill him for me, will you, I'm going to go see the Espeons."  
"Okay. I'm truly sorry Dim.", she shot a tri-beam at him. He toke it, and didn't even care. He jumped forward and trapped the Eevee tightly hugging her. Turning back to his normal self.  
"Thank goodness, are you all right?"  
"You sound like a mother Dim."  
"Right, sorry.", he let her down.  
"Dim, I have to kill you. I can't let my master down."  
"You are letting him down. When Zuro showed you to me in my coma state, I decided I would never let you just go. So I'm still your master, and I don't care what Darken says."  
"I'm sorry Dim, that isn't how it works."  
"I am tired of you Eeveelutions, and your stupid rules! I can't take it anymore! Why does this happen to me, what did I do, what did any of us do to get us like this, why!" He implored.  
"There isn't one reason Dim, it is how it is." And after a pause.  
"Dim, you have to fight me!"  
"No... I... Don't.", so she shot a hyper beam at him anyway. He then turned and fired off his own which went through hers and hit her, knocking her small body across the floor.  
"Dim, we have to battle!", she cried out weakly.  
"Go away orphan.", and with that he finished leaving, and didn't turn back to see her almost start to cry, nor did he care.

"Chario, we are leaving. Now!"  
"Dim? What's with you?"  
"That Eevee. She isn't coming.", A small black shape landed in front of Dim to stop his rant.  
"Dim. You know you can't leave, I can not allow this."  
"Zuro, I can't do this anymore fix this problem yourself if its so important!"  
"Dim..."  
"I have had enough!"  
"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH DIM, you will go in there and do what is necessary, or always regret it!"  
"Fine." Dim replied both afraid and angry.  
So he reluctantly went back into to caves to look for the Eevee. He looked, and looked, and looked some more, but to no avail.  
"Where is she?", Dim whispered to himself. He decided to call out her name, the one he just found out about. All he got back was the haunted mockery of his voice echoing off the empty walls. Jumping into an attack stance he jumped away from a yellow flash off to his side.  
"Who is that!? Come out or I torch this hole you Eevees call home!", Dim spat menacingly.

"Think he saw us?"  
"No, that's why he is threatening us."  
"Right, good point"

"Fine.", Dim whispered with a smirk. And proceeded to swell his mouth as he took in air.

"What's he doing?"  
"He is going to burn us out."

Dim released the air he took in, focusing on it, turning it from cool air into a blazing fury, comparable to the sun's natural temperature.  
"Hey, cool it down will ya?"  
"About time, who are you?"  
"I'm Electo, a high ranking Jolteon, this is the leader of us Jolteon, Elinik."  
"Nice to make your acquaintance Dim." Elinik glowed, literally and figuratively.  
"What do you want?"  
That Eevee you are searching for is to be ours, we want your help getting her."  
"I know Eevee law, and what your saying goes against those laws, by doing that you would have to initiate a coup de ta."  
"Precisely."  
"Get out of here she is mine, I'm not betraying the order for you or your scum."  
"Oh well, toodles I suppose, until next time." And with that the Jolteons left Dim to continue his fruitless search. After many more hours he heard some odd crying like noises radiating from farther down the hall. Curious he followed it. The odd sounds lead to a room farther into the caves than Dim had ever gone. As he neared his mysterious destination he begins to make out the sound as mixed whimpering and horrible screaming. Slightly perturbed by the pain whatever it was must have been experiencing, he slowed to a crawl towards the door. He peaked his head around the corner and widened his eyes in fear, and threw up, a lot. It was his orphan, sitting in a room biting herself on her front leg, only they were deep viscous bites covering the floor and herself in thick hot blood. "Wha...wha...what are you doing", said an extremely fearful Dim, he had never in his young life experienced this terror. "Dim, I have failed there for I must be punished." "What?... Darken I'm going to rip your head off and make you watch body bleed to death.", Dim whispered to himself. "Dim, you know the pain of your parents dying... don't you?", she asked, in between bites. "I know to well.", he replied. "But do you know the feeling of trading your parents for a guy who doesn't even love you!", she screamed in rage, accenting with a particularly hard bite. "What are talking about?" "I killed them Dim, it was me. Do you know a Silyco's pain?" "No, what is it?" "Tell me." "Eevee tell me please." Five minutes and then she spoke haltingly and sobbing lightly, growing a thousand yard stare. "eight years ago... there was a boy... a Growlithe... We were friends, and I thought I loved... him, but he got sick... I heard about a special power... a Silyco... I could save him but... But... I had to kill... Had to... I had to... Kill... my mommy... And daddy!", bursting out in tears, hysterically crying. Dim had begun to notice for the first time how young she was. She couldn't have been older than twelve years old which was incredibly young for an Eevee in this area, they usually lived for a few hundred. Though his life was about four hundred, and he was only about fifteen. (one year for them is six months for us). He felt horrible, about everything he had ever done to her, he regretted even loving her and not knowing this, he had always treated her like his equal in pain, but she wasn't even close. "The nightmares, are the worst.", she said calming down, now the nightly writhing made sense. "Did you save him?" "Yes, but he didn't love me.", she showed him a burn scar on her ear where he must have attacked her, probably in fear. "What are your nightmares like?", he was fearful of the answer, about as fearful as he was angry at that Growlithe, though he understood his fear. "The day I killed them... It was a normal morning and they had just gotten done making breakfast, they smiled as I came into the room, said 'hello, good morning'. It was the last thing they ever said.", she started to cry again, and Dim started to put his front leg over her, to hold her, but stopped and put it back, it felt intrusive to move towards her, like the wrong move could send her over the edge. She continued to cry softly before adding, "That was the last day I felt any love, I rarely feel happiness except with you and Chario." "Eevee, in my coma you became an Umbreon because I saved you, and I'll save you again if I have to, I'll do it as many times as I have to, but you will never say you don't feel love, because I love you. I love you so much it aches, and I will never hurt you." "Dim... thank you, but we have to be enemies, I'm an Eevee that has power I have to use, and you're an Absol who wants to be all powerful, we have to be enemies." "No, I literally can't fight you. It would kill me." "There is no alternative Dim." "What if... We both renounced the Eevee order, we could go to the Abselite, and if we told them we were mates, they would take us both in." "The order is all I know Dim, this is my home." "This is not a home, all of them just want to use you, come with me and I'll make sure nobody even gets the chance." " How do I know you won't use me?", it felt like he had been stabbed in the heart, with a brick. "You don't, I guess." looking down in defeat, already contemplating a kidnapping. "Great when are we leaving?" "What?" "Well if I didn't then it wouldn't be cliche enough, right?" "I guess your not wrong. Lets go.", he chuckled lightly. She flashed him a smile and they left, her limping and him keeping her up. After about ten minutes they noticed something very, very bad. They were completely lost. "Dim, do you..." "No idea, kinda just wandered around for awhile." "So how do we leave?" "Maybe there's a map?" "Doubt it." So they continued in silence for about twenty minutes before noticing a room filled with sleeping Sylveons. "This must be house keeping so medical ward is two kilometers that way, okay I know the way." The Eevee said excitedly. "Show the way." After an hour and way to many steps, they finally found the exit. "Arceus above, were we really that far down?" "No, it was the way the staircases are designed, their made to be a workout on their own." "Worst workout ever." Dim mumbled. "Could've been worse, you could have had to carry me." "Uuhhhh, don't make me think about it.", to this the Eevee giggled as they finally managed to get into day light. "Hey there's my favourite Absol and Eevee!" Chario yelled out to them. "Yes, good thing you two managed get out, have you worked out the problem then?" "Yeah we are going to the Abselite, Zuro are you going to come with us?" "Sure I got a report to give them anyway.", he said grinning. "Yeah, the Abselite, gonna see Sol city!", Chario barked happily. "Come on, the Eeveelutions aren't gonna be to happy when the notice who just left."


	8. Chapter 7

Well I'm a little late on putting this chapter up, but hey I need sleep too. So, this is chapter 7, I will be earning that m rating between this chapter and the next few. Also I would like to mention that reviews are still welcomed; questions, telling me what you do or don't like about the story, and all that sort of stuff, just shoot off a review at any time. So, start the theme (inside the fire, disturbed), and lets get chapter 7 a-rollin'.

* * *

"Dim, what's the plan?", asked the curious Chario. "We go to Sol, me and the Eevee act like mates, they let us in.", Dim replied. "Okay, problem, what about me?" "I figured Living could help you out." "Well after the incident awhile back, we had a slight falling out." "Don't worry about that, she adores you, almost more than me." "Really? That changes a few things, a rids some guilt.", Chario giggled. "I swear to Arceus if you had the hots for her all this time, I will stab you with my horn." "Better sharpen it up I guess.", Chario laughed jumping away from the Absol's playful attempt to jab him. After a few minutes the Eevee asked, "So how long is it till we get there?" "About a week.", Zuro supplied. "Really?" I don't know if I'll make it that long." Dim's motherly instincts kicked in, "Your foot, here I'll fix it." "But, I have to...", suddenly she had no idea where she was, and there were some odd orbs in front of her. She poked one with her nose and giggled when it puffed away. "Dim did you just use confuse ray on her?", asked Zuro. "Don't tell her.", he answered, noticing he liked how cute she was, mildly amusing. He gathered his emotion, and noticed they had this essence of deep felt love, he felt like watching her forever. 'So cute, need to do that way more often.' "Dim!", Chario barked, accompanied with a slap in the back of the head. "Whoops, got myself, sorry.", he offered, as Chario rolled his eyes, and Zuro smiled slyly. Getting back to business, Dim licked the blood off of the Eevee's leg and then prepared a flamethrower. Instead of releasing it though, he used the ball of flame to cauterize her bite wounds. She winced once, but her daze was strong enough to keep her from noticing the pain. A few hours later she woke up from a reasonably nice dream, and noticed Dim, had been carrying her. She lightly head-butted him in the back of his head. "So your up, sorry, I kind of used confuse ray on you, so I could heal you wound.", he said, not stopping or tuning around. "Oh, thanks.", she said sadly. "Okay, Eevee, you need to stop beating yourself up, you didn't do anything wrong, and your punished enough already to atone for every sin you ever commit." "Dim, please don't let them know." She whispered in his ear so their companions wouldn't hear. "I believe Zuro already knows, and Chario may need to know to, better now than in a worse situation." "Know what?", Chario said narrowing his eyes at the duo suspiciously. "Well, you know I am what some call a Silyco, right?" "Yeah, so?" "Well along time ago there was this Eevee, his name was Silyco, and he was known for being a very nice Eevee, one day something came, no one knows what, but it was going to destroy everyone he knew, and him. So he conjured up some sort of power, and it was going to allow him to beat the attacker, however, it would require two sacrifices, and the only two in the village powerful enough for the sacrifice were his parents. He won, but since then he was wracked with grief and pain by what he did, and always had nightmares. He compared himself to a island in a really big storm, hence Silyco island name. Now any Pokemon that kills their parents gets the joined power and lifespan of their parents. They are however broken on the inside, never feeling love and often devoid of happiness." After a pause, "So then you...?" She sniffed, and nodded. "Wow, that's uhhh... Ummm different, I guess." "Your not freaked out?" "Well, if Dim can *grunts* love you, even past that, I can at least accept it." "She looked down slightly embarrassed, and Dim smiled at Chario's answer. "Alright, its getting late, camping time." Zuro said. After getting a small fire going, Dim remembered something he had been wondering. "Hey, how old are you guys?" Chario replied, "Twenty two." Zuro, "Not sure somewhere around three thousand." They all turned to face him, with their mouths open. "Hey if you leave you mouths open your going to end up with a bug Pokemon in your mouth.", he said unperturbed by their wonder. "E-Eevee, you?" Dim said shaking his head. "A lot less", she joked. "Kidding, I'm fourteen. Dim, how old are you?" "I'm fifth teen.", he smiled back. Afterwards they each found a tree to sleep by, and snuggled in. Dim had first watch, and though the watch position is traditionally for checking on potential threats coming for a group, he did more time watching the Eevee sleep. She seemed so peaceful, slow rise and fall of her chest, the cute little ear flicks she would do when ever a small breeze would tickle the little bits of fur on her ear. She was cute beyond comparison, but this wasn't exactly what he wanted, he wanted the Umbreon he fell in love with, it clenched his gut, he didn't know what to do, she wasn't the same, but she was at the same time, and he loved her, but he didn't know if she did him. "You know your supposed to watch the woods right?" Said a voice to his left. "Zuro, are fathers the ones who explain things like love to their son?" Swallowing he replied, "Yeah, normally, did yours ever explain?" "No, I think he died before thought I was ready." "Dim, I think I know who might be able to help you with that." "Who?" "Dark Star, your grandfather." "Him?", Dim asked taken aback. "Of course, I know how to find him to.", Zuro replied grinning. "Okay, I thought he was dead, or in hiding. How do you know where he is?" "Well the Abselite keep the information closely guarded, because if the Star clan found him the would fawn over him and neglect their duties." "You mean Dark Star is in Sol?" "Not exactly, more on the outskirts. When we get there I can show you where he lives." "Really?" "Sure, we are friends, and Dark Star was probably the only other friend I've had, it soul make sense to introduce you two." "You're friends!?", Dim gasped. Zuro nodded while smiling. After that Zuro switched Dim for watch, and Dim laid down to sleep, though it was more of excited thoughts about the prospect of meeting his grandfather. Then his thoughts turned to why he was meeting him, and then his dilemma came back to him. He decided that it should just wait until he met Dark Star, so he could explain things to him, help sort out his feelings. Of course, that was right about the same time the Eevee began to stir, vigorously so. He hadn't considered this, friends don't just sleep together casually, and based on the last time he explained things, it wouldn't go over easy. Best case scenario: She a bit creeped out, yet flattered; worst case scenario: It seriously mars their relationship. So should ignore her? Or help her? He stared at her squirming body, and winced with indecision. He looked to Zuro, but he seemingly hadn't noticed. He looked back to her, and got up. Then he sat down, and then laid down, and looked away. He couldn't chance hurting their relationship. So if he was going to allow her to go through this pain, he would go through it too. So he used an old trick he learned and went into her mind. There he found her dream, or he should have. For some reason, his mind couldn't get into hers, normally he couldn't get into anyone's. Deciding on asking her later, he resorted to physical pain instead. So he carved five lines into his chest, slow, and a bit deep. One line for S, one for O, two for Rs, and another for Y. When he was down he was laying in a small puddle of his own blood. His own red, hot sweet blood. He opened his mouth, and his face strained in fear. He had mutilated himself. Why? The Eevee. Why though did he hurt himself for her though? He couldn't remember. The red blood called for him, it gestured to follow it as it slowly crept into the dirt. He followed it and found himself standing. He turned to the peacefully sleeping body of the young Eevee. He walked to her, blood seeping, and dripping from his cuts. When he got to her he watched a few droplets of his blood fall on her fur, he watched as the stayed for a second, kissing the follicles, before sliding to the unforgiving ground below them. Looming over her sleeping form he raised his paw. She stirred and woke, turning and looking at him. Her eyes widened in horrid fear, and he slashed down, turning her to ribbons, her blood jumping eagerly from its vessel to meet the cold night and the being that freed it, covering the ground, and Dim. Dim had done it, he had killed the one that had consumed all of his love. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dim screamed into the night. 'But this is different, no Eevee, and no blood, the scratches are gone to.' He thought. He decided he should figure where he was so he began exploring the forest looking for any defining features. After awhile, and finding nothing he sat and looked around. Sighing he stood again and continued walking. After a little while longer he stopped. It felt like the world had stopped, his heart stopped beating, his brain stopped thinking, his lungs stopped breathing. Everything just stopped. His den. Where his father was murdered. He threw up as soon as the universe was done being still. He turned to leave, but there was no way back there was nothing there, like the artist stopped painting just behind where he was. He moved slowly forward towards his den. When he got to the door he knocked on it. It opened and there was his mother, fully alive and healthy. She turned and called out "He's home!" Dim realized who she was talking to, his father. "Mom, Dad, I missed you." Dim began to form tears in his eyes. "Dim, you've been gone like twenty minutes.", his mother said, as if reminding him. "Yeah, silly. Got something on your mind? You look scared to death and back." His father added. "I-I...I'm not sure how to explain it." He admitted. Then everything went in a blur. Next thing he knew, they were bloody and sliced apart, and he was covered in the blood, he claws still freshly stained with blood, one of his claws still holding a piece of his mother's lip and cheek. Then he passed out and darkness. He woke up the next morning to Chario saying something about Mr. Ashy-coat needs to stop sleeping in. Ten seconds later, Chario is yelling it was just a joke, and running after a fast-fleeing Dim. Dim finally stopped, and promptly threw up, then fell to the side breathing raggedly, as I it were a chore just to live. Chario eventually caught up and saw Dim laying right beside a puddle of his own oral excretions. Dim mumbled, "I know what the nightmares are like. It is its own sort of Hell." "No idea what your talking about, but if your sick, I'll carry you." "No, I'm mentally battered, not physically." "If you say so." And so they went back to Zuro and the Eevee and prepared for another day of walking.


	9. Chapter 8

My apologies at the lateness of this chapter, but I've been a bit busy. I would also like to mention I may be taking a small break later on for a few weeks to catch up on my writing, and maybe start up on some of my other projects. Like always, please review and follow and rate, queue the theme, and lets start the show.

* * *

They had walked two days, every night as they rested Dim had nightmares that wracked his body. He had begun to fear sleep and refrained from entering it. After the first set, he no longer could maintain eye contact with the Eevee, it was awkward, he was having the same nightmares, and yet it made him scared of her, of himself. He was silent, he rarely spoke and often would go off into the woods surrounding them without warning, and throw up. The was worrying the Eevee the most. She recognized these signs, she used to have them. Throwing up, seclusion, and the oddest one, she hadn't had a nightmare since the signs started. The only thing she could think of was that he had some how absorbed her nightmares, what else? She regretted that Dim, her friend, was enduring her pain for her. It felt wrong, like she was being selfish, but it felt nice being free from the nightly curse. It felt like an invasion of his trust, and watching him walk battered down instead of proudly was sickening on its own. She had decided to talk to him, but how to start a conversation about why someone toke your nightmares? Then it hit her. Love. He did it because he wanted her to not have them, it was sweet, but wrong. It was her that killed her parents, and her that would bear the punishment. So she went to Dim and started with, "Hey, so I haven't had any nightmares in the last few days. Do you have any idea why?" She acted quite innocent. Chario and Zuro sort of watched, but pretended not to. "No, why would I know?" Dim attempted to lie, but his current state destroyed the effort, and it didn't help he wouldn't make eye contact. "Ohh, okay. So how have you been sleeping?" "Swimmingly." He answered the ground, just before moving to go into the forest. "Nope!" The Eevee said before tackling him. "Hey! I gotta go..." He started before turning and puking all over the ground. "Dim, give my nightmares back, they are mine. You have no right to ease me from my burden." She stated calmly. "How many times must I explain it to you? I don't care about those 'rules' you follow, I will do whatever it takes to prevent you from getting hurt." Dim replied "Dim, if you died because I let you protect me, do think I could live with myself?" Stressing the end. His face strained, and he still refused eye contact. "What are you saying?" His voice small, and afraid. "If you die because of me, I will kill myself.", she answered. Dim turned to her, fear shining in his eyes. Meanwhile Chario was using a claw to carve a stick back to them, and Zuro was climbing a tree and eating any berries he found on it. "But why? You said you couldn't love me, and yet you'll kill yourself for me?" "Dim, I might not be able to love you, but you are my friend." After a pause, "Are you sure you want your nightmares back?" "Yes." "I will, but you have to promise me to tell me what you dream every night." "Why?" "I don't want you to handle it all on your own." "I have to though." "Oh well." Dim smirked back. "I guess I can tell you, but don't expect some sort of long story." "That's all I need." So he focused his power and gave her nightmares back. "Thank you." "No, I don't think you should be thanking me." "Oh, okay." She said turning and beginning to resume walking. So Zuro got out of the tree holding a large amount of berries. Chario finished his carved stick, it was a small spear, which he poked Dim with giggling when he squirmed away giving Chario a stern don't do that look. They walked for a few hours until it was night time, and began making camp. Zuro, still wanting to climb trees, snagged some branches, Dim lit them with his flamethrower, the Eevee prepared the areas they were to sleep in, and Chario found some food to accompany the berries Zuro still had. An hour later they were sitting around the fire content and full of food. The Eevee decided to ask them a question, "Guys, are we all friends?" "Yeah, course we are. Why do you ask?", Chario answered. "Well I've only ever had one other friend, a long time ago, so I don't really understand the friendship thing." "Don't sweat it, I was the same way, sort of, I didn't have a friend until I was about sixteen. One of my trainer's other Pokemon. A Gardevoir named Cilia." "A girl?" "Yeah, all Gardevoirs are girls, though she was kind of masculine for girl." "Did you love her?", Dim started choking, and Chario grew a dark look. "She didn't love me. Anyways, I'm gonna take first watch, Dim you next?", after Dim stopped choking, "Yeah, Zuro then you?" "No, I'll take last, I like the sunrise, you know?" Dim could tell he was lying just so he would have to wake up the Eevee, but he let it slide. There was probably a reason. So as Chario said he went ahead and grabbed some sticks started to sharpen them and began watching the woods. Everyone else got ready to sleep. As the Eevee began to sleep she found the old comfort of the 'nightmares' taking her conscious away. She knew this dream well, it was simple, kill and move on. It had become a twisted game, how many victims could she get in a night. Her record was twenty-two. It was hard because they were always people she knew or loved. But she had grown used to it since the first time, there were a few though, she just couldn't get. One was her mother, another her Growlithe friend from years ago, the last Dim. She wasn't sure why Dim was so much harder than the rest. Was it his unflinching, devoted love? His seemingly undeviating want to protect her? No, if it were those she could get passed it. After all she had killed her parents, and in her dreams everyone else she had ever loved. But not Dim, she couldn't, it had caused the most writhing in years, and she tried harder than ever else not to kill him. Why him though? Did she love him? Even more than they others? She stopped thinking about it as she was put into the first nightmare. Immediately she knew tonight would be awful. The first victim was none other than Dim himself. "Of all victims, him!?" She shouted at nothing, preparing to resist the urge to slaughter. "Remember how I told you I would give you back the nightmares?", she ignored him as best she could, they were siren calls. "Well I didn't exactly give them back.", she hadn't ever had a lying siren though, she readied for the urges more, but then she noticed the weren't coming, none of them. No blood lust, not even a sliver of the unquenchable want to bath in the life essence of her victims. Easing a little, she asked, "Dim is that actually you in my head?" "The one and only.", he seemed different here, more confident than usual, almost cocky actually, and much stronger physically. He must have noticed her wandering eyes, so he said, "I am able to alter myself in my dreams, I know your dreams, so I came prepared." "Well... Uhh... What are we going to do then?" "Well, first were going to stop holding the nightmares back before I get a headache, then I'm gonna make your victims my victims.", he ended adding a malicious smile. Then everything went white, the black, before fizzling into a room. The room was bare except for the door, a table, and a Jolteon. She looked for Dim but he didn't seem to be around, which was okay because this one wasn't to bad. It was her master Jol from her original training, he had helped her get used to the nightmares when she was still new to them. So, as he would expect, she calmly walked to him and prepared for the kill. There was something wrong though, he was already dead. 'Dim!' She thought, he must have gone through. So she went to the door way and pushed it open. In front of her was miles of carnage, and she knew every member. Her mom there, her old Growlithe friend, a Jolteon she had been friends with from training, and Dim was in it as well. "I would guess your confused as to how I've gotten so far so quick?", said a voice to her side. "Yes." The Eevee admitted. "Well it helps I'm a lucid dreamer, but it mostly comes from my separation from the real Dim." "What do you mean?" "Dim gave me to you with your nightmares, so I could protect you, I am his gift to you, though I'm not sure what for." The Eevee got red the face, not embarrassment, anger. She had told him over, and over to stop, and he wouldn't. "Dim, thought you might get made so he wanted me to tell you that now you will get have happy dreams, because I will take the nightmares on for you." She was still angry, though the notion of freedom was an exciting one. There was no time for that however as she was beginning to wake up. "See you tomorrow night." Dim's doppelganger said. Then she woke up. "Hey Eevee, sorry I didn't tell you I figured you would be mad, so I hope you aren't mad." Dim mumbled with a sheepish smile. "I'm not mad, but getting annoyed. I don't want your help, but you won't stop shoving down my throat. I said it before, I want to know you before being any more than just friends." She answered sternly. "Okay, in that case we should get to know each other." "That will work." She replied. So he went to his spot to sleep, and she went to take watch. "Night." Dim whispered. She nodded back and looked out into the forest.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter nine is here! So big milestone, the 20,000 word mark has been passed, so if you've followed the story thus far, congratulations. Well we are getting very close to some stuff I'm quite proud of, so be ready. Well queue the theme, get out the popcorn, and sit back for the newest installment of the story!

* * *

She sat for two or so hours waiting for anything odd to happen, but nothing did. Sighing she looked over the Dim's sleeping form and wondered what love was. She had only felt it when she was young and its feeling had been masked by the pain of what she had done, and what was done to her in turn. After she got her power everyone thought of her as a tool, even Jol whom she thought of as one of her closest friends, before his true intentions were revealed. Dim, though, he treated her different, like a precious object, one that should be held dear and protected, just because it was itself, not to use and throw away after it didn't suffice. He loved her undeviatingly and never wavered in his love. It was a feeling that filled her with a light vaguely warm feeling, and made her head spin a slight bit, as if she were dizzy. She had heard before, long ago that she would find a male, or perhaps a female that loved her like this, and that Pokemon would be the best possible mate she could ever get. Then again she was also told that Pokemon would be an Eevee or Eeveelution, like herself, so she couldn't decide if the rules of love even allowed them to love each other. Then again, Dim didn't follow those sort of rules, and his mother was an Absol yet his father toke an Umbreon's form. So it was possible that love didn't actually have 'rules', necessarily. Perhaps it was an unquantifiable and indefinable feeling. If it were then there would be no need to block out Dim, he could just as well a suitor as any Eevee. Still though she needed to know more, understand more about love before assigning it.

Chario always seemed full of insight, maybe he could explain. Though she remembered how her question had turned his mood the previous evening. She wondered what kind of thing happened between him and this Cilia that still after multiple years could darken his mood so much. Her thoughts were interrupted by a shuffling in a bush to her left. She looked over to see what was happening and a Jolteon jumped out at her. She rolled to her left, so the intruder was between her and the rest of her group and got in a battle stance. She prepared to shout a warning but before she could the Jolteon toke off for Dim. As he neared Dim's body, the Eevee pounced onto his back, knocking him down. He started to use a discharge attack, but the Eevee bit his ear getting a screech from the Jolteon, waking the group. Then Chario had the Jolteon by the throat and it was squeaking for mercy, like a child being punished, except the punishment was death.

Chario threw him to the side, breaking the Jolteon's legs in the process. The attacker then attempted to crawl away as fast as he could, which was slightly lacking in speed. "You saved me." Dim said to the Eevee. "Hey, I did too!" Chario barked back. "Yeah you too Chario." Chario was still a small bit annoyed. "Well I was on watch. I was supposed to stop him." She answered back. "You all realize this means the Order is closing in on us right?" "I figured they would, especially when we began closing in on Abselite territory." Dim replied. "Yes, we had better move now, before the Order sends anymore." "That's going to be a problem." Dim and Chario both said. "Ten west, closing fast." "Twenty east, spread out." "There going to box us in." "Eevee middle, Zuro take the twenty with Chario. I got the rest." Dim finished the double soliloquy by running west.

"Okay Eevee, ready to see my strength?" Chario said with glee. "Uhhhh, sure I guess." Zuro switched to his Zoroark form. Then twenty Jolteon and Umbreon jumped out of the bushes. Three were on the ground crippled within the first second from Chario, a second later another three from Zuro. Their battles styles were exact opposites, Chario fought like a demon crushing his opponents with brute strength. Zuro fought like an angel of death, ducking, weaving and spinning his body as if in trance, to fast for the eye to follow, one second he was about to be covered in enemies, the next the were in a pile with deep scratches. Meanwhile about one fifty meters west Dim was glowing faintly, his eyes inverted. A second later five Jolteons and five Umbreons came forward and started to back up. Another second later all were on ground burnt, blind, deaf, and next to dead. "Well, didn't die." He smiled to himself. So, his work complete, he headed back to the rest of the group. He emerged from the brush to see an Umbreon under Chario's paw, and a Jolteon impaled on Zuro's claws. Both were surrounded by the carnage of their enemies. "Well we had best be on the move now." Zuro said, dropping his victim. So they all began to run off into the forest towards Sol.

After about half an hour, when they were all getting tired, Dim offered to keep watch while they rested. As they were resting there was a flash and then fire, the blaze swept toward them, Zuro jumped back, Chario launched himself with a punch to the ground. The Eevee tried to jump back but her short legs couldn't muster the power to launch herself a sufficient distance away. Dim jumped back but as he did he noticed she wasn't far enough. So as he landed he jumped forward once again and threw himself at the fire in front of her, shielding her. The fire bent around him away from his body, and thus hers. The blaze died down and its source was revealed. Three Flareons stood, all preparing another blaze. Dim rushed forward and swung his head, using his horn as a scythe, loping the middle Flareon's head off. The other two turned to the blood stained Dim and prepared frightened flamethrowers, as they fired them Dim jumped to the side, causing the two to roast each other. Though since they were fire types, they weren't hurt much, until Dim bit down on ones neck and broke it, and then slit the others throat with his claws. "No one will hurt her again." Dim growled at the fresh corpses. "Dim, come on, we can't waste anymore time." "I know."

So they resumed running until morning broke, and then the toke a break, none of them speaking, all listening. After they got their breathe back they got back to running when it had gotten late they stopped running to sleep. Saying nothing Zuro began watching and Dim laid near the Eevee, in a spot were he could protect her, while giving her space, and constantly looked at the trees for signs of movement. A few hours later Zuro fell asleep and so Dim was the only one still awake. His body ached, his head throbbed, his eyes were bloodshot, but he continued to watch. Little to his notice, he was being watched, by the Eevee. She was concerned for him, he wouldn't sleep and just laid there staring at the forest. She couldn't bear it anymore, she got up walked to him and sat next to him. "Dim, do you want to switch for watch?" She asked. "No, I'm good, you can sleep." "I'm not tired." She lied. "Oh, okay." "So what's your favorite colour?" The Eevee asked. "What? Oh, umm... I guess purple." "Me too. Why is yours purple?" "My father's favourite was red, and my mother's was blue, so mine was the mixture of them. That was a joke we used to have." Dim looked sad, like he might cry, and the Eevee noticed how much pain he had inside him, his parents, a serious lack of love, friends, and then there was her. He was almost forced into loving her and she wouldn't return those feelings, even got mad at him to them. It wasn't his fault though.

"Why is yours purple?" Dim asked. "Well, when I was a child, very young child, I wanted to be an Espeon like my mom, and Espeons are purple." She also looked sad now. Dim laughed. "What?" The Eevee asked. "We're sitting here, two orphans talking about our parents, and we're being chased by Pokemon that want to kill us. It's really strange." The Eevee smiled lightly and answered "It is strange isn't it." "Do you miss your parents?" She looked at him with a duh sort of face. "Sorry, I just wasn't sure if you did." She started to get angry but then stopped, he was as lost as her, neither one really knew what to do, there wasn't anyone to teach them. She was beginning to understand why Dim had fallen in love with her so easily, and why she had taken a liking to him so easily when they first met, they were almost exactly the same. Suddenly she knew who would be her best friend. Dim, who loved her without pause, forgave her every sin, and wanted to protect her forever. She would let him. She began to glow faintly, and then... stopped, no, not yet, she told herself. Dim looked to her concerned "What was that?" "Nothing." she answered. The next morning while they ran, she made sure to put herself in a spot were Dim could feel like she was safe. By evening they could see the area of the forest that lead to Sol canyon, where Sol city nestled. "Good, I say we make camp and by tomorrow we will be in Sol." Chario said. "Okay, Dim, Eevee are you two okay with that?" "Yes." they said simultaneously. So they all prepared for sleep and Chario toke first watch. As they all began to lay down the Eevee scooted over to Dim and went to sleep next to him. Content, he laid down and began to sleep.


	11. Chapter 10

Here it is, chapter ten, closing in on a quarter of 100,000 words. I don't think I have any important messages so I suppose its time for the theme and setting the stage for story arc 1.5 (like two weeks away), so let's begin!

* * *

"There it is, Sol city. Come on lets go find a place to stay." Zuro said. "Oh yeah! I've wanted to see Sol for years!" Chario barked. "Easy Chario. Okay lead the way Zuro." "Alright, come on then." It toke over an hour to cross the bridge into Sol. Sol city was a wonder in the world of Pokemon, it was entirely Pokemon made, and had five tiers, the strongest Pokemon resided on the bottom tier, weak and service based Pokemon stayed on the top. It was mostly cone shape and Aggrons had helped make most structure with metal. Though it was made long ago, the city was still glistened in the sunlight. The city was floating above the canyon floor, suspended by four large bridges that angled upward, one of which Dim, Chario, Zuro and the Eevee were on now. They climbed up the bridge and finally got to the top gates. "Where are the guards?" "There are only guards during war, right now everyone is inside." Zuro answered Chario.

They went to the front gates, which were basically slabs of solid steel, and Zuro walked up and used a dark pulse on the door. The rest watched wondering what was going on untill they heard a voice. "Ahh, Zuro, your home. Ohh, visitors, I like visitors." After a short pause, "Dim Star, pleasure is mine, I've been wanting to meet you for some time. Chario, while your here we will have a special place for you away from any trainers. Ahh, a Silyco, an Eevee at that, on the run are we? Normally you would no shelter here, but circumstances have changed. Now come, come, you are all welcome to stay for awhile." And then the door opened in a beautiful display of purple light. "My mind was searched." Dim said mystified. "Yes, that was Living's dad." Zuro explained. "Well, it seems he is quite powerful." Dim added. "Zuro did he say your home?" The Eevee asked. "He did, the Abselite have considered me a member of their outside levels, the Pokemon that are powerful, like them, but not Absol." "Oh, that makes sense." She concluded. "Well, I'm going to find Living." Chario said before leaving. "Does he know where he is going?" The Eevee and Zuro asked. "Doubt it." Dim answered. "So what should we do?" The Eevee asked. "Well, Living's dad will probably want an explanation and update, so I'll talk to him." "Then I'll take the Eevee to some of the scenic spots." Dim smiled. "Very well." With that Zuro began to go off to an area leading further down the city.

"Well Eevee, time to go see some sights." Dim said beaming. "Okay, what are we gonna see?" "It's a surprise." He replied. So they walked for a little while still on the top of the city. They eventually came to a building with light steam coming from it. "This is a bath house sort of place, we can wash off here." "Cool! I haven't had a proper bath in forever!" She seemed genuinely excited, making Dim smile. They approached the front door went inside. Just inside was a bar of wood and an old Delcatty. "Welcome, this is a bathing area, we have private baths, two poke' baths and a large public bath. Which would you prefer?" The Delcatty's voice was rough with age but kind and gentle, and the slight twinkle in his eye hinted at a love of his job, or perhaps amusement at something most Pokemon didn't notice. "What would you like?" Dim asked. "Bath for two poke's" she said it defiantly, yet seemed slightly embarrassed even blushing a little. "Okey-dokey. Right this a way!" The Delcatty said excitedly, leading them to a door with two Absols whose heads seemed to be touching at the lips. Dim began to think this way was for 'special' occasions. Blushing a little himself he went in with the Eevee, the Delcatty went back to the desk. The duo went on to a room that didn't seem occupied and stepped in. The room was made of bamboo, and in the center there was a large square indenture filled with very warm water, letting off a slight steam. "Well you first." Dim said. "Okay!" She replied, even more excited than before. Then she hopped in splashing water on Dim. Giggling she signaled him to get in as well. Sliding in he winced for second at the deceivingly hot water. It felt like an inferno wrapping around his body, but almost as soon as he noticed the pain it washed away in exchange for a relaxing feeling of his muscles loosening. "Dim I just remembered, I thought you were going to say we were mates to get in, did we not need to?" "I guess. Though since he searched our minds, lying probably wouldn't do much." "That is true." Afterwards they relaxed for a few minutes. Then Dim asked, "Hey, why did you want one of these baths?" "Well, I figured we could hang out, and I'm a bit of a loner, so I didn't want the public bath." "Oh, you have point I suppose." relieved it wasn't the reason he had previously thought. "So, while we are here what is the plan?" She asked. "Well, train, hang out, and gather help for protecting you." She seemed a bit down cast about his plans but didn't decline them. "Cheer up, it could be worse you know." "I know." So they relaxed for another minute or so and decided it was time to go see some other areas of the city, the Delcatty waved as the left with his tail and bade them farewell, and told them to come again. Dim brought her to an old area, one of the first finished places in the city, the garden of Solbas.

Solbas ware the original Abselite from hundreds of years ago. That, of course, had nothing to do with why he brought her here. The garden had billions of flowers and plants, the leaves and petals of which were in different shades and hues of the viewers favourite colour. The Eevee looked on astonished by the amount of purple she saw, it was simply amazing. "This is a personal favourite of mine, a massive garden of various plants, all specially coloured to the viewers interest." Dim said smiling at her surprised face. "It's amazing, I don't understand what this is, but I love it." Dim giggled at her comment. So they began stroll about the garden, not many Pokemon were there that day so it was mostly just them. They stayed there for few hours and as the time went on the Eevee slowly got closer and closer to Dim until they were almost touching. When the Sun began to get close to the horizon Dim began to feel very flustered, and embarrassed. Though he wasn't sure why then he whipped around and there she was, Living, just standing there with a small frown and a flower on her head. "It's been awhile." Dim said. "Only a few weeks." "So has Chario found you?" "Yeah we hung out for a little bit." "Okay." The both felt quite awkward right about now. "Anyways, my dad wants you two to come to dinner with us." "We will." "Okay follow me." The Eevee looked at the two with a face of slight concern, and amusement. It felt funny to her that she was in the presence of the Pokemon she replaced in Dim's affection. She shook her head and began follow the two Absols to wherever they were going to be eating that night. They descended to the bottom level using a staircase that went to the bottom without interruption.

Upon arriving Living lead them to a room with a table in the middle and a large plane of glass for a window, at the far end was Zuro and an Absol with a large horn. The horn was interesting, having a great many nicks and scrapes. "Hey Dad, Zuro." They nodded to her and the Absol took notice in Dim and the Eevee. "Chario, their here!" Zuro called out. "Okay!" He called out back before walking into the room setting down food. It was simple, just some sort of fish, and ratattata, but they were still happy to have food that was cooked better than over a small campfire. After finishing the Absol spoke, "As you all know, I am Living's father. My name is Kenshin Sol. I normally wouldn't have let either Chario or the Eevee in here due to who they are and what they have done, Chario killed a human the Eevee is a Silyco. We did let you all in, however, because the Eevee Order is falling apart, we have heard of a coup de Ta under preparation from our contacts. All we know is a civil war in the order between the Umbreons and Jolteons against anyone not on their side is imminent. We could not let a Silyco get in there somewhere. So we will protect you here as long as necessary. Also since I have been made aware that you, Dim, already know he lives nearby, we will take you to meet him tomorrow. That will be all. Oh although the Eevee and Chario will need to be up early for training." "Our butler will will show you were you'll all be sleeping." Living added before leaving, Chario following. Zuro turned his attention to Kenshin and they began to whisper back in forth as a Ralts came into the room and directed the out into the passage ways, he the lead them to a room a few minutes away which had two beds and a small window, there appeared to be a few other rooms behind two doors on the other walls. The Ralts left them leaving them alone. "So I guess it time to sleep." "Yep." They laid down in which ever bed was closest to them, on opposite sides of the room, and began to drift into sleep. Around midnight Dim had this weird feeling like something was tickling his nose, curious he opened his eyes and looked down. The Eevee was sleeping there next to him, of her own free will. He smiled and snuggled a little closer to her. What he didn't notice though was her smile.


	12. Chapter 11

"Well here you all go, Chapter eleven, I think. We are now getting in that 25,000 word area, so congrats for sticking around! At the time of this writing I have the next multitude of chapter planned, but not written. I'm projecting about four to five months more of posts before taking a small breather for the second main arc, which will be kind of like a sequel. Soon, it is going to get very grown-up, about a month or two of posts from now the worst parts of this story won't compare, and I can't wait! (because the next month or two is going to be over-whelming domestic for my taste) Well I'll stop bothering all you guys with the teasing of whats to come, and give you another P.S.A.: many of the chapters have gone through minimal screening by only myself for errors, if you find any please, please, please report them so I can fix them for future readers, thank you. Now turn up those headphones/earbuds/speakers with Into the Fire (Disturbed) and let's kick this party off!

* * *

"The Eevee woke up near day break and climbed out of the bed to stretch. She felt great, a bed so comfortable was completely foreign to her, like sleeping on clouds, or something of that sort. She looked over at Dim and noticed he was still sleeping, happy as could be, smile plastered on his sleeping face. She felt like exploring so she went to the door closer to where she was supposed to have slept. Opening it, the inside was bare except for a small hole at the back. Curious she inspected it, the hole was a latrine. Bored of the room's simplicity, she left closing the door and went to inspect the other. Opening the door on Dim's side, she was relieved to discover this one was at least a little interesting. It appeared to be a kitchen of sorts, holding a table and a small spot for cooking things, and another for containing food. Excited she went to check if it had anything, and to her further enjoyment it contained a few berries, and some various, already cut, meats. Taking a piece, she brought it to the cooking spot and began to cook it.

"Dim smelling the meat's aromas woke up and moved over to the room. Stealthily moving towards her he sat behind her and asked "Whatcha cookin' ?" Startled she jumped back accidentally dropping the meat from her mouth whereupon Dim snatched it out of the air, chewing it and swallowing quickly. "Well it was certainly good." He said laughing. Pouting she got another piece of meat and began to cook once again. Giggling Dim showed her to the side saying "Watch." He went to work using a flamethrower on the side that wasn't on the cooking surface and cooking at the same rate on both sides. After a few seconds the meat was near perfect. Giving it to her, he smiled. She ate it slowly as if she were unsure of it. After a few bites, she must have decided she loved it, because it began to disappear almost as fast as the one Dim ate. When she finished she looked at Dim, mouth slightly open, eyes shining. He looked away quickly, had he not he would have kissed her, she was to cute, it was getting hard to respect her wish for slowly getting to know each other. "Dim, what's wrong?" "Sorry, I just need to get some air real fast." "What's wrong with this air?" She asked innocently. "Nothing I just... need to go outside for a moment." "Ohh... okay, if you say so." She sounded sad. He breathed forlornly, and moved out the door.

"She watched him the whole way. After he left she muttered "I think I might start loving him soon. I don't think I should make him give me space anymore, he almost kissed me, yet stopped because I didn't want him to. He is the best friend I've ever had for sure." She decided she would lay down and try to meditate before the Abselite came for her training. Meanwhile Dim was banging his head on a wall angry. "Dim Star?" Said an unfamiliar voice. "Yeah?" He said stopping his banging. "Your presence is requested." "Alright, lead the way." After five or so minutes of walking Dim was ushered into a room including Zuro and Kenshin. "Welcome, Dim. Today we will show you to your grandfather." "Really?" "Of course." "Please follow us." They lead him to a door that had some sort of seal on it. A star seal with deep cuts in the middle. The seal of the Star clan, actually a leader of the Star clan. Zuro pushed, with Kenshin, the door, causing it to open.

"Inside was a spiral staircase going down indefinitely. After an hour or so of walking the trio reached another door, containing a seal similar to the one at the top of the staircase, but with more scratches. Pushing this one open they walked into a massive room with three tiers. The top a library, the middle a training area, the bottom living areas like kitchen and bedding. There was also a sand garden on the floor level, probably because the only light was by dimly shining torches. "So, you have finally managed to get here. I thought your parents would never let you come to me. I have to say it is about time." "They didn't let me come." "Oh? We got a rebellious one!" The voice laughed. "No, not that. They died, over a year ago." "What!? Kenshin, why was I not told!?" The voice was very angry, all three recoiled slightly, though Dim the most. "It wasn't my place." "Right, sorry, that's a good point." The voice seemed calm again. "Anyway, you know who he is, so we'll let you two get acquainted." Zuro spoke before beginning to leave, Kenshin following. After the door closed the voice spoke again. "Dim, it's been so long since I have seen you last. Come up to the library." Dim moved to a staircase in the back of the room and moved up to the library on the third tier. At the top there was a table, and sitting at it, an Absol. He moved to the table and sat on the opposite side, looking up at the stranger.

"It was a pure white Absol, whiter than anything Dim had ever seen, even in the red glow of the torches. His eyes were green, like Dim's, but shone bright, literally. "Your mother, and father?" "They are." "Ahh, I will miss them greatly. Your father was an old friend of mine, from before the Star clan really formed, your mother was of course my daughter." "Dark Star, I want revenge on them, and I need you to train me for it." "I knew you were angry about something, but let it go, anger isn't a very powerful weapon if used wrong." "Then teach me to use it right." He looked defiant. "You're a funny one alright." He replied chuckling. "What?" "You have something else that's more important to you and you know it." "What is that?" "Well I'm not sure what, I'm not going to read your mind, though I could, but I can tell by other means." "You mean the Eevee?" "If you love her, then yes, the Eevee indeed." "Oh, then what do I do?" "Officially that's your decision, but I would say it really depends on the girl." "What do you mean?" "Well... some girls are power hungry, some don't want a powerful mate at all, and some may want to be equal. There's also the various personal preferences like coat colour, type, species, personality. It quite the list." "Okay, well she's a Silyco, and she follows rules like Combee follows its Vespiqueen." His face grew dark when Dim mentioned Silyco. "You fell in love with a Silyco?" "Yes." Dim puffed his chest out proudly. "I'll guess you approve of her since you're not cowering at all. Well if she is obsessed with rules, and a Silyco... I guess just go for a full show of your love. Sweep her off her feet sort of thing." "I would but, she wants to know me first, and wants to go slow at that." "Well I've lived in a hole for over fifty years or something like that, given I can't count to well, but I found that normally females mean the opposite of what they say." "So... then I should just do it, not wait?" "Well, don't do anything to crazy, but whatever you do remember it will confuse her for a while. She'll question a lot of things and there's a lot of psychological effects that I won't bore you with, but end result is likely to be you two together." "Thank you Dark." "Call me Star, it what everyone called me back in the day." "Star, I like it." Star smiled.

"Alright lets check out your skills." He then began to walk down the stairs to the second tier, the training tier. The training tier, like in the Eevee Order's caves, had no lights for better training. Because he could see in the dark, Dim observed three areas. One was for duels, one for muscle conditioning, and the last for activities that worked the mind. The headed to the duel area first. "Alright, go in three... two... one." Dim dashed forward, striking a blow that would knock down a normal opponent. Star wasn't normal though and the blow stopped before even touching him. "To slow." Dim went for another strike after jumping back a little, so fast that it couldn't be seen. However before he had even gotten his leg stretched out all the way he was knocked down. "Yeah, we definitely need to work on that speed." Star said helping Dim backup.  
"He then walked to the muscle conditioning area. "See that rock. Push it to the end of that track and back." Dim stared at the rock for a second, though it was more like boulder. He walked to it and pushed. Then a little harder, and a little harder. Then as hard as he could. It moved an inch or two. Out of a couple of yards that he needed. "Your strength is pitiful as well." Then Star moved to boulder and pushed it all the way down with one shove of his paw.

"Afterwards they walked to the mental activities area. "One of the most important aspects of a warrior, or anybody really, is their mind." Star said pointing to an activity. It contained three slits in a piece of wood, and two strings. "Tie the strings together through the wooden slits, both strings must go through all three slits." Dim looked at the strings for a second, then noticed the strings were too short. So he used his teeth to rip the two strings in half, then tied the four pieces together to make one long piece. Then slipped it through the slits and tied the ends together. "Excellent. Not the way I would have done it, but effective. We won't work here much." "What do you mean?" "I'm going to train you. You didn't think it was just going to be your friends training did you?" "Not really, but I wasn't expecting you." Smiling, Star replied "Well who better than your grandfather, and the original leader of the Star clan?" "Good point." "Alright, go ahead and go back to your living quarters, and don't forget that Eevee, I'll give you tomorrow off, because Abselite training can be... rough, so she'll be tired tonight, and tomorrow." "Okay, thank you Star." "Oh, and when I'm training you, call me Loup." "Yes, Loup." "Doesn't mean right now." Star said chuckling a little. They said their goodbyes and Dim left.

It toke awhile to reach the original entrance, by it was good time to think. He thought about how he could really get on the Eevee's good side. He managed to get to his room and walked to the kitchen. Using his method from that morning he cooked a few pieces of meat. He finished and ate one then set the others on the table while going to his bed to meditate. After another hour the door opened and a weary Eevee flopped into the room. "Are you okay?" Dim said concerned and moving forward to help her. "These Abselite are really hardcore." "Oh, well come on I made some food." She smiled and he helped her to the kitchen. She slowly ate the slightly warm meat. She almost threw up a few times, but managed to eat most of them before needing to lay down. Because Dim's bed was closest he laid her down on it, and to comfort her he held her close to him, she curled into a ball shivering occasionally. She soon fell asleep listening to his heart beat. He smiled and watched her sleeping form for a few minutes before closing his eyes and going to sleep himself.


	13. Chapter 12

Huzzah! Chapter 12 is here! this is my proudest accomplishment by any means, but it does help with story progression, which is every so very important, also I'm beginning to really need that break soon to space out my writing, the hardest thing to do seems to be not cramming so much into one chapter. For instance, up to about chapter nine for what I've posted on here is actually around the eighteenth chapter I wrote, up till around then all of my chapters were about a thousand words so I put two of them together as one chapter. I digress, where I was going with that is that the original plan was a eighty chapter or so long story, but when I was writing, things I planned for say chapter 20 happened in the third chapter I wrote, which causes problems. The alt. ending was actually the original ending, which was supposed to be way after when it happened, thus all of this is very far from the original plan, but I like it much more. So that was long, and probably hard to follow, point is, I hate planning, so my writing is... fast. Then again, all of this is practice, that's right practice for my bigger projects, not just the ones I'll put on here, I have a trio of books planned, but I want to make them as perfect as possible. So back to Dim and that Eevee, crank up that theme and lets get rollin'! (bonus message, just wondering, who are your guy's favourite characters? A lot more are going to be added soon, but as of this chapter which ones really shine, tell me however you like (P.M., or review))

* * *

He woke up the next morning a little earlier than her so he moved toward the latrine room and used it. Afterwards he went to the kitchen and cooked two pieces of meat, and got out some berries. As he set the food on the table she woke and came into the kitchen. She began to eat her food and Dim began to eat his. The only sound was chewing, and neither made eye contact. When they both finished the Eevee looked around for a second and then said "Thanks, that was nice, what you did last night." "We're friends, it was my duty." She smiled at his answer. "Well I need to go off to the training areas before I'm late." "Hold on I have something for you." She gave him a quizzical look before widening her eyes in surprise as she received a kiss, on the lips. She tasted the meat and berries they just finished, and an unfamiliar taste, which was pretty nice. He broke the kiss and stared in her eyes for a moment before lightly licking the end of her nose, earning a giggle. "Well, they'll be expecting you." He said before shooing her to the door. "I'll... I'll see you later." She said nervously. "Okay" he said with a small smile. She walked quickly down the hallway. He went back into the room closing the door and sighed to himself. "Even though we both just ate she tasted like honey. Maybe it's just my imagination." He shook his head going to his bed to meditate, thinking about how good that was at sweeping her off her feet. She, meanwhile was now on one of the higher tiers, the training grounds. She had a slight hop in her step and cheerfulness, while also seeming a bit angry and confused. "What's a matter little Eevee?" Chario said jokingly. "Not really sure." "Okay then. Well I'm gonna go mess with some Absols." He said jogging to some huddled in a group. "Alright! Get yourselves over here!" The instructor called out. The instructor was an Arcanine, a relatively large one at that. She hurried to were the other three Absols and Chario had gathered, right in front of him. "Okay, I want twenty laps around the grounds, and you have forty minutes." The laps didn't sound bad, but the entire thing occurred on a random type of ground, which was changed every day. Today was water and clay. They had two minutes per lap, assuming they didn't get tired, and a normal lap toke a minute thirty seconds on solid hard ground. The water and clay was going to slow them down and tire them. Thirty minutes and ten laps later, the Absols began to slow significantly, wheezing from exhaustion. Chario was running as fast as he could without falling over, but was only one lap ahead. The poor little Eevee couldn't touch the bottom and be above the water, which was excellent. She just swam around, though she wasn't very far ahead of Chario. "Ten minutes left!" The Arcanine called out. The Absols attempted some more running, but all three nearly collapsed. Chario did a slight dive and began swimming. The Eevee, noticing this, prepared to jump onto him as he passed by. She landed on him, but due to the added weight of the water in her fur, she nearly drowned him for a moment before he recovered and continued at full strength. "Turn!" She called when they got to a corner. "Turn!" "Turn!" If he was going to carry her, she at least wanted to help him navigate. "One minute!" "Chario two laps!" The Arcanine and Eevee called out. "Time!" The Arcanine yelled at them. "Chario we made the last lap, we finished!" "Thank... Arceus." He wheezed. The punishment for failing was running an obstacle course in which few managed to get through unscathed, which also changed daily. "Eevee, you didn't do those laps, you realize that right?" "What do you mean?" "Laps must be done by one's own power, not a different ones." "What? Then do I?" "Yes, obstacle course." Distraught she moved to the course and entered. "The rest you will spar, except for the Lucario, I want you to spar me." "Fine." Chario said looking worriedly at the Eevee going into the course. The first task seemed horrible, not a good start. She would have to swim through water that was to dark to see into, and who knows what was inside. "Why is there so much water today?" She complained to no one. She slide into the water slowly and began to cautiously move through it. After a few seconds she began to wonder why nothing had happened. She got to the end and went to the next room. Then she new why nothing had happened, and why the water was so dark. It was full of metal filaments, and this room was full of electrical currents arcing the walls. They probably wouldn't kill her, but the would definitely hurt a lot. She ran through, jumping every time a current began to arc towards her. She got to the room with only one burn, just her fur though. Sighing at the burnt follicles, she went to the next room. "Great, just what I needed." More complaints. The room had a large divider of unknown thickness, and a pit of what appeared to be randomly placed spikes and caltrops. Climbing in it took a total of three seconds to puncture her foot on a caltrop. Wincing, she looked for blood, there was a single tear of the red liquid from a small hole. Taking care she moved around as many caltrops as she could, and moved to the exit. The problem occurred when amount of light dropped to less than none. Within seconds the hole on her foot gained multiple friends. After she climbed out her feet were pincushioned and covered in blood. She walked to the next room slowly and wincing on every step. She gasped, the room was bare, except the ceiling, which looked like it was excruciatingly hot. Slightly confused and very concerned, she began to walk into the room. But there was a slight problem, the room was on a hidden axis, and if she put it off balance, she could be in serious trouble. The room immediately began moving counterclockwise, throwing her to her left. A few seconds later she found herself standing on a surface heated to seventy degrees Celsius. She screamed and ran as fast as she could to the other end. She got to the exit and jumped off and onto the end platform. She tried to crawl out, but that hurt to. "This... is... ridiculous." She huffed out. "Alright, that's enough for you, don't want to kill you." The Eevee froze, and coughed, once. "No, it's not." "It is." "I would rather the course." "Hey Blinky, that's not a way to greet an old friend." "Last I remember, you wanted me to die, and said 'Alright, that's enough for you, don't want to kill you'." "I was wrong to do that to you. I didn't realize what I did till I was nearly halfway across the continent and nearly dead again." "Yet you never came back, you never apologized. I loved you, you were my friend, then you nearly killed me and left me purposeless broken tool, just lying there crying. Could have killed me, but that would have merciful!" She ended yelling. "I can't apologize enough." "You can't apologize at all." "I know." "Go away. I don't need you anymore." "I think you do. Right now that Lucario is in an infirmary, I got a little carried away. And the rest of your group has no idea what kind of situation you're in." "Fine, help me out of here. If it will ease what little soul you still have." He smiled and picked her up by the scruff of the neck, that was when she actually looked at him for the first time, it was the instructor. "You're the instructor!?" He nodded, and exited the course. He brought her to the infirmary and sat with her till the nurse came. She refused eye contact. He looked at her every couple of seconds wanting to apologize but not thinking it would get anywhere. "What?" She said. "Yes I know you're staring, I've been watching you in the window." He glanced at the window and noticed she had been watching him. "You don't know how bad I've felt over these years, it kills me on the inside to see you in pain again." "You need to leave." He sat for a moment. "You didn't have to face all the love in your life dying in front of you or leaving, everyone giving frightened or disgusted stares, and nightmares of doing it over and over till there was enough blood to drown a lake." "I'm sorry!" He cried out bursting into tears. "I hope you are." She turned completely away and laid there ignoring him and the world. Defeated, he left, eyes wet. When it began to get late Chario carried her to where she and Dim were staying, since he was feeling better. He put her in front of the door, looked at her for a moment, sighed and began the walk to his place. "Dim, I'm back." She said sullenly, walking in. "Good, I made some more meat, and used the berries for extra flavor. She shambled to him and collapsed on him crying. "Hey, it's okay. Shhh, I'll protect you, don't worry." "Dim, there are some things you can't protect me from." She sniveled out. "Then I'll take the damage for you." He said looking down at her puffy eyes. He let her eat in peace, and afterwards she laid in the bed she was supposed to sleep in and pretended to sleep, but really she couldn't stop thinking about her old friend turned enemy. He was an Arcanine now. They had missed so much of each others lives, and she was sad about that, but she was angry that even came back at all, too little too late. She fell asleep late at night crying lightly. Dim meanwhile was a wreck. He was having cold sweats, anxiety, and every time he looked at her, he felt like he was dying. Eventually he too, fell asleep, but his dreams were even worse. Nothing but replays of every time she had been hurt. Then after a long time of that, he saw Obsideon, his love, his reason for living. Then she spurted blood out of three cuts across her throat. "NOOOO!" He screamed enraged, turning mega and bursting a hyper beam out that blew the front wall apart. Calming down he collapsed sniffling for a second and remembered where he was, he looked to his side, but the Eevee was gone. Relieved he noticed it was morning time. He left, and gazed guiltily at the destroyed wall. Gulping he walked away to go see Star for training. As soon as he got there Star called out, "Get up here now!" Scared, Dim raced up to the second floor, coming face to face with Star. "We need to talk about that Eevee, and exactly how you two are connected."


	14. Chapter 13

Well, here is the thirteenth proper installment of the story, good news, I may be getting someone who can help with the proof-reading, and pre-reading, so I can get story feedback before I post, so I can plan for what you all will enjoy the most, though I'm still not sure exactly what you guys want. I kind of just go with the flow. Well I don't believe I have any major P.S.A.s though next chapter the theme song will be changing do to the story arc changing. It will only be the theme for a little while though, before the one point five story arc kicks off, then leading into main arc two. Due to main arc two being only about a month away for what I'm writing, I've been doing a lot of planning, and setting up the plot and characters. I don't remember mentioning, though I may have, most of the major characters tend to exhibit one of my personal trait stronger than other characters, for instance Chario is my homourous and mature side, depending on the situation, Dim is my passion, which is kind of obvious at this point, and a new character coming up soon will also have one of my traits. So teasers aside, start the theme and lets get to it!

* * *

"Yes Loup?" Dim responded, worried. "You have explaining to do. How did you two meet, where, why are you so close to her, I want everything." "Okay, we meet because the Eevee Order wanted me to train her. I'm not sure why, apparently Zuro had something to do with it. The Eevee, Chario, Living, and I were doing good, tracking the Machamp that killed dad, and I was training the Eevee. One day we wanted to clean off in a stream and a trainer came through the woods. Chario saw him and attacked, we tried to stop him, but it didn't work. Before any of us knew it, the trainer had released one of his Pokemon which used self-destruct and knocked me out. When I thought I had come to, I discovered that the Eevee had been watching me, after some talk she evolved, then we went to check on the Chario and Living. We found them, but there was something wrong with them, we argued and they left. I got mad and tried to make the Eevee leave. I felt bad about it so I managed to get her back from the Order. She received the name Obsideon from Darken and we left to find Chario, and Dead Star, who was previously Living. We found them, but they attacked and nearly killed us, Sometime after I passed out, Zuro came and saved us. After that we traveled together. For a while the Eevee was a little weird from what had happened, like she had post traumatic stress or something. It took some work but I helped her out of it. Some time after that me and Dead Star fought, and I killed her, while getting very hurt in the process. After getting back to Zuro and Obsideon, Obsideon helped heal me. I confessed my love there, but she rejected me; after she did though, she came back and confessed her love. We were married, bout ayear after, and after a little bit more time, we went on a mission to scout an area for possible enemies. We were ambushed, Zuro by one of the Jolteon we were with, and Obsideon and I with Chario, and somehow, Dead Star. I killed them both, but not before they killed Obsideon. After I made Zuro kill me, I woke up. It was all an illusion done by Zuro, one that I still sometimes have nightmares of. Afterwards we went to the Eevee Order following a kidnapping of the Eevee, and that's when I found out what a Silyco is, and how she became one. Then we ran here for protection from the Order."

"That's quite the tale Dim, I must say I am impressed with what you've done so far." "Thank you, Loup. Is there a 'but' coming?" he asked suspicious. "Yes." he sighed. "I know you had a nightmare last night, and I'm sure it was about her. Because of that I need to know what made you so perturbed last night." "Last night she was acting weird, she came back, fell on me crying, ate then tried to act like she was sleeping." "Do you have any idea why?" "No, unless something from her past came back to her, that's the only thing that ever really causes her any distress at all." Dim immediately grew a scowl, and began to get very angry. "You have an idea now?" "Yes, a Growlithe. The reason she is a Silyco. She became a Silyco to save him, but he hated her for it. No one else could cause it, and I'm pretty sure he is the only reminder" "I don't think he is necessarily in the wrong, but with the torment she would have went through, I can see how she would blame him. If she met him again… That would do it." "What do I do?" Dim almost growled it out. "Calm yourself down Dim, You are going to bring her here, you two will train together. As for The Growlithe, I will have Kenshin deal with him. You are not to do anything. Do you understand?" "Yes Loup." "Good. Now go get her, We will train till you can no longer train." Dim left immediately to go fetch the Eevee. It took over two hours to find her, she wasn't at the training field, Chario hadn't seen her. She wasn't at any of the places up top. Not at their room either. He finally found her walking thoughtful and forlorn on a middle level. "Eevee!" she jumped startled. "Hey. Dim. Can we talk later, I need to think." "I would consider it, but I can't. I need you to come with me." "No." "Look, it's not because I want you to. I know you're bothered by something. I don't really know what, and I'm sure it's not something I would understand, but I really need you to come with me." "I won't talk while we go there, or when we get there." "That's okay." he motioned for her to follow, and she did. So they went to Star's hideout beneath the city.

Once there Star stared at the small little Eevee in both wonder, and a small bit of distaste. "So be it as it is." Star said as if condemning the two of them. "Loup, what do you want us to do?" "Me and the Eevee are going to talk, you are going to listen. Dim, try to be patient and not interfere." "Yes, Loup." Dim was starting to feel suspicious of why he had been told to bring her here. After they had gotten to the third level of his home Star began to talk. "So little Eevee, I would guess that a long time ago something happened that caused you to need the power of a Silyco?" "Yes." Star nodded. "My name is Dark Star by the way. You may call me Star, and when training, only Loup." "Yes Loup." Star glanced at Dim who had done the same thing when he was first told to call Star Loup. "Alright little Eevee, I need to know where you first learned about Silycos from, and what you did." "Well, a long time ago, My friend, a Growlithe got very sick." she said this with slight anger, spitting it out like it left a bad taste in her mouth. "I wanted to help him, but I didn't know how. Then one day an Umbreon approached me, I didn't recognize him but he seemed to know who I was. He told me that he knew a secret power that would let me save my friend. He told me all I had to do was feed him my life force, but it would kill me with how young I was, so he told me I would need to become a Silyco, and kill my parents. I...I was young and didn't understand what I was doing, and all I managed was to lose anyone and everyone who cared about me!" Dim started to comfort her, but Star glared at him to not even try it. "Little Eevee, I know what you're going through, I won't go through my own history, but there are pains no amount of time will ever fix. The trick is to find new things to love, and things that love you. For instance, I have my books, and Zuro, and Kenshin, now Dim, and maybe you in the future. You have Zuro, you have Chario, and most importantly, you have Dim. I know the type of pokemon Dim is, and it's the best kind. Matter of fact he is just like both his parents, a bit stubborn and hard on the outside, but the inside is all the love and care anyone could ever muster up." He smiled at Dim who had a small smile on his face, a proud one. "I don't want to love though. The Order always taught me that Silyco's are not capable of love." "The Order? Ohh, their sick humour hasn't changed at all. No, little Eevee, Silycos are perfectly capable of love, They were attempting to brainwash you into becoming a heartless warrior, if you do, you will self-destruct. I have seen it happen before. If you ever want to escape the pain you endure, you need someone to help you." "I don't want help though." "Then you'll get it anyway." Dim interjected. "Sorry Loup." Sighing, "Dim, please keep it to yourself. Eevee, Dim has told me something is bothering you, what is it." "I don't really want to say." "Well you can tell me, or I can search your mind for it, let's save each other the drama please." She paused unsure. "Fine, I met an Arcanine, the one who used to be a Growlithe, who used to be my friend." Star shot Dim a glance, "I can see how that would cause problems. Remember little Eevee, it isn't his fault, it's not yours entirely either, but don't blame him, he is a victim too. You were both hurt, and he regrets that deeply, but there is someone else who you need to talk to about this. Dim. He understands some, help him understand all of it with your words. Go now, I want you two to talk until you understand each other." "Yes Loup." they said in unison.

After they went to a separate table, and Dim noticed she must have forgotten her promise not to talk. "So what happened after he left you?" "When I helped him back to life he knew immediately that something was wrong, he asked me and I told him the truth. I was wrong to do so." " No, you were right to tell the truth, him being able to handle it or not being able to handle is his own problem." "Very well, but he did not take it well, after I told him he grew this scared look, like I was a monster, I didn't know it at the time, but that's what I was." "No, your not a monster, you were scared, pokemon do strange things when they are scared." "Maybe that's why he tried to kill me." "It maybe, or maybe it wasn't. Only he knows." "I know that, but, I still can't get the sight of him looming over me a scared angry face, saying 'I'd better stop, wouldn't want you to die' and leaving me there in puddle of tears, burns covering my body and rejection piercing by heart." "What happened after that?" "The Order began my training, I went to different teachers, most of which couldn't care less for me. Jol, a Jolteon teacher I had, seemed to like me, but it turned out he just thought of me as a tool, even tried to have me mate with him for a more powerful Silyco." "What about all the others?" "They were even worse, The ones that didn't ignore me, or look away in disgust, spit at or on me, a few even beat me up. After the Growlithe left, I had no one, everyone hated me, no one would even attempt to be more than enemies with me. Unless they wanted power." "I want to though. You know what I saw, I told you." "I know, and I want to love you, but I don't at the same time." "That's okay. honestly, if it weren't for falling in love you in a dream, I probably wouldn't love you as much as I do. After my mom died I began to fear love, as much as me and my father loved her, we were powerless against her disease." "Dim, What happened with your parents, you never told me."

Dim paused, eyes watering up, "My mom got sick a couple years ago. I loved her a lot, she was my mom after all, She went through a lot of pain, we tried to be hopeful, but it started to become obvious she wasn't going to make it. I helped my dad dig a grave, once she finally stopped breathing, we buried her. My dad was never the same, he yelled, cried, and laid around almost twenty-four seven. I became mostly silent, didn't talk to the other pokemon that we lived by. Then the Machamp came. I can still remember every individual crack and pop of his neck…" he sniffled like he was about to cry. "When Chario found me, I wanted revenge, and only revenge, he helped me get ready for that. Living joined us later. Then you came, at first I was angry, but later I learned to like you. After my vision, I loved you; you are part of the reason that I'm still here and not killing things left and right, or sulking in a hole somewhere. You helped me forget my pain, and I can't thank you enough for that." "Dim, I didn't… know that you really felt this bad. We have two different pains. I am guilty and I have to live with what I did. You are sorrowful, and you had no choice. The difference is whether or not we had a choice." "It is." "What do you feel like when you think of your parents Dim?" "First I'm… happy, then sad… and then I'm angry, terribly angry. What about you?" "It's mostly just empty, a little sadness and a horrible amount of guilt and pain."

"What about when you think of me?" she broke eye contact, embarrassed by his question for a moment. He continued to look at her, gently though. after a few seconds he said, "It's okay, never mind." "No, it's just I don't know how I feel, what I think I feel doesn't make any sense with what I should feel." "Then how do you think you feel?" "I feel like love I think, but I don't think I should. We are total different pokemon, and I barely know you." "Eevee, I know you want to follow rules, but sometimes there aren't any rules." "Dim, I don't think I…" "I will tell you something I have never told anyone, Even Zuro probably doesn't know, When the explosion went off, back before I went comatose, I chose you to save because I thought there was something special about you, and when you evolved I was the proudest Absol that ever lived, you evolved for me, because we were friends, and our friendship evolved you into the most beautiful Umbreon that has ever lived, I have tried so hard to get you to evolve like that, that I have put my life in danger. I am willing to risk my life for my love of you, and I am willing to do that at any time. All I ask is that you try to love me back." "Dim…" she began to tear up a little, he really did love her, and he wouldn't stop showing it. She was tired of lying to herself, that Growlithe, or Arcanine now, never loved her like she thought he did, and if he did he never even tried to show it. Dim, though, he actually cared, he forgave her without a second thought, protected her, comforted her, helped her, and in the best possible meaning of the word, loved her. Then, for the first time since she was very young she felt truly happy, like nothing had ever been bad in her life, like she was just pure joy in it's essence, and it was because of Dim, her savior.

Outside Chario noticed the sun had just set and the moon was coming out. Sighing he wondered where his friends had run off to. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned his head to see who it was.

Back in Star's place the Eevee looked up at Dim, straight into his eyes, and allowed herself to melt into his caring green irises as he smiled lovingly at her and she smiled happily back. Then the room filled with light.

* * *

Ohhh! two surprises, what's going to happen death, new enemies, or worse? Maybe better, probably worse; the pieces of the puzzle are getting set, and this is a quite dangerous puzzle. See you all in the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 14

Well for your reading enjoyment, here is the 14th installment of Dim and Obsideon's journey. So this is going to continue all that stage setting I was previously mentioning, and the next chapter will also be doing that, there after it's a straight road onto the story arc 1.5. So given that, I don't have anything else worthy of note, except the theme change to M.I.N.E (End This Way) by Five Finger Death Punch, this will probably only be the theme for a few weeks though. So all loose ends tied up, here is chapter 14!

* * *

The light was of a glowing, pulsating, white quality. It took almost a minute to fade but when it did it left a wonderful, amazing site. An Umbreon, solid white, pristine white all over, except her rings which were black, a sort of hyper black, any light that got to close was drawn in, creating an aura of dim light around them. Most of this light went to her eyes which glowed a bright, fluorescent bright, violet. They violet wasn't normal though, it looked like purple ice, cold and hard, yet deep and feeling. A moment later the light had completely returned back to normal and her fur turned to a very dark black and her rings became white. her eyes became blue again like when she had been an Eevee. "Obsideon…" Dim began to cry as he jumped forward, tackling the Umbreon to the ground in pure joy and kissed her on the lips for multiple seconds. "I have waited so long. I love you so much, so very much." "And I love you Dim." The Umbreon replied, also tearing up. Suddenly she gasped, and a billion images, sounds, smells, tastes, and feelings surged through her body, some wonderful, others cringe worthy. "Dim I know… now." "What?" he questioned. "I know all the things that happened in your coma, as if I were there." "Really? Then you remember our marriage, our egg?" "Yes." She smiled. She nuzzled up into his chest fur. "Dim, I love you." "As do I Obsideon." "Hey over there, now that your evolved, it's time you two trained." Star grinned at them, though they didn't notice the slight annoyance at how unprofessional the were being. "Yes Loup." they smiled at him.

Before long they weren't smiling anymore. He had them do exercises to increase their speed and strength, had both spar him at the same time, and included many activities that required them to work together. The were excellent at working together, they knew exactly what and how to do any thing that came their way. After many hours of hard training, Star sent them back to the place they were staying at. As they approached it Dim squinted, oddly, the wall was fixed, the Abselite must work fast he thought. She opened the door and they both went in, him closing the door after them. When he turned back around he nearly choked, she was standing there with her chest down and back end up staring at him with hungry eyes. Then her eyes went soft and she burst into a fit of laughter rolling around on the floor. "I was… kidding!" she gasped between laughs. "Please don't do that again." he said with a small smile. "Well it's not like we didn't already have an egg together." "You know how nervous I was." he said sheepishly. "As I remember I had to lead, you weren't the most assertive male I've ever seen." "I eventually took dominance." he said defensively. "I almost had to make you." she was still smiling, giggling occasionally. "Well next time it will be a bit different." "Good, I like it when you're my alpha." she said, growing the hungry look again, licking her lips, before falling down in another fit of giggles. "You are to much of a child." "Am not. I am a perfectly mature adult." she said, still giggling. He shook his head and they crawled into his bed together. She scooted into his body and he wrapped his paw around her. They fell asleep snuggled together tightly.

Chario started. "No… you can't be. There is no way… is it really you?" "I'm sorry it's been so long Chario, I really missed you, once I stopped being mad." "I thought you hated me." "No, how could I hate you, we were practically mates, I was just angry at the situation." "Do you still love me?" "How could I have ever stopped silly?" she said, dragging her hand over his course face fur, a little smile dancing on her lips. They hugged, not too tightly as both had spikes jutting from their chests. "Cilia, I missed you." Chario said, taking in her scent. Still not taken, he smiled, a little devilish, and a little relieved. "So why are you here of all places?" "The Abselite needed a translator for humans that come through, and I know how to do so." "I thought you swore off that sort of thing after what we went through." "What I went through, You didn't have to see your favourite person and pokemon try to kill each other, and one succeed." "Anything that hurt you hurt me." "You weren't the one screaming for it to stop when blood began to splatter your face." "I'm sorry, Okay!" Chario yelled. "I can't forgive him for what he did, he killed my little brother, in front of my eyes, I was the one screaming for it to stop then! He deserved to die too! If you're still on his side then please just leave me alone." he was furious, yet sad. "I'm not on his side, but I'm not on yours either, both of you were wrong, but he isn't around to hear it, so you will." "Cilia, I just don't want that to happen again, not to anybody." "I know Chario, but it was an accident, Just please try to forgive him, he paid for what he did." "In honour of our friendship I will try." "Thank you." he smiled back. Then she took him to where she was staying, pulling him by the hand. "You're the oddest Gardevoir I've ever met." "How so?" she asked. "Because sometimes you're the manliest pokemon I know, and sometimes your just this cute little girl." he smiled, and she looked back at him and pouted. "I don't know how to feel about that." "It's a compliment." "You're too silly." she giggled. "We're here, my humble abode." she said happily. "I don't know about humble." Chario said astonished. Her house had two stories, and was on the top of the city, so it must have had a great view. "Come on silly, dinner won't take long." she said smiling brightly, beckoning him to enter. "We just met back up after all these years and we're just going to eat dinner?" "Well you know me, get the unpleasantries out of the way and continue right where we left off, like nothing ever happened." "You are very interesting indeed." Chario observed once again. She giggled in response. She got to work cooking some meat for Chario and some pastries for herself.

It took about half an hour, but she got everything done. "That was pretty quick." Chario said, amazed at how fast she had finished. "The Absols here gave me some tricks to cooking." "You? Take tips on cooking? You were a really good cook though, I never would have thought you could have improved." "A good anything should never has a closed mind. That's my life's philosophy, remember?" "Yeah, that's right." "Well, eat!" she said feigning anger. he chuckled and began to eat, the food was quite nice, just like he liked his meat, nearly burnt. "Good as always." she smiled at his compliment. They ate in relative silence for a few minutes till they were both done. When they had both finished Cilia spoke first. "Chario, what happened after you left?" "Well I roamed around, pretty sad until one day I found a nearly dead Absol, I nursed him back to health and then we went to track a Machamp who killed his father. Later we met Living, an old friend of his, and later on an Eevee who was supposed to train under him. Whole bunch of crazy stuff happened and then we ended up here, with Zuro, a Zoroark." "I know Living and Zuro personally, but who were the others?" "The Absol is called Dim, and I don't think the Eevee has a name." "Wow, I had a much more boring time, all I really did was wander around until I found an Absol who brought me here so I could get a job. As it turned out they needed some more translators for the humans that come here sometimes, so here I am." "Who was the Absol that brought you here?" "Are you jealous?" she said with a grin. "No, I'd just like to thank them for keeping you from getting killed, or in trouble." "Oh, well in that case… I believe it was Kenshin or something like that." "Kenshin found you?" "Yeah. So?" "I didn't know he left, he is the leader after all." "He told me that he was supposed to leave occasionally, to keep himself strong or something." "Well that's logical I guess." "Yeah…" the conversation became borderline awkward. She began to look nervously around, not really knowing what to do. "Cilia." Chario said to get her attention, before kissing her on the lips when she turned to face him. He noticed that she tasted like sugar and pastries, probably because that was all she ever ate. Her face grew red right before she noticed how much she had missed his kiss, and she pushed him back. "Leave!" she yelled. "Cilia, I'm…" "Now." she growled. "...sorry…" he began to leave, as he reached the door, he turned around, he saw her crying, profusely. His eyes teared up and he left, easing the door close.

He sighed, it had taken what felt like forever to finally find her, and yet he some how managed to mess it up. "Hey there, haven't seen you in awhile." an Absol grinned at him from a few feet away. "Living? Well I've been busy." "With Cilia?" "No, not at the moment." "Chario I can smell it from here." "We didn't do anything, I swear." "Oh? Then maybe you could with me." it sounded like a command. "Uhhh, no thanks?" Chario offered. "Fine then." she pouted. "What exactly do you want?" "What do you think?" "Well it seems you want something that isn't yours." "What do you think isn't mine?" she was toying with him, a small smile playing on her face. "Me." "Oh, no not you at all, but something you have." "Could you stop beating around the bush and get to the point." now he was commanding her. "Oh, I just wanted to be your mate." she said as casual as possible. "No, I already have someone." "Cilia?" "No. Of course not." "Liar." "No, it's not her" "liiaarrr." she teased. "Living could you stop?" "Sorry, but either your mates with her, or we're going to be mates." "I hate females." Chario sighed. Then he turned around and went back into Cilia's house. "Cilia, I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have…" She wasn't at the table, or anywhere in sight for that matter. "Cilia! Are we playing hide-and-seek?"

Outside Living smiled and skipped happily off, her deed done.

Cilia did like hide-and-seek, though normally it ended with someone crying or worse. "Fine." he searched the house's first floor, and finding nothing he trudged upstairs as quiet as he could. he began to look upstairs, but still couldn't seem to find her, until he picked up a faint whimper from behind a chair. Investigating he found Cilia was stuffing pastries in her mouth and sobbing lightly. "Cilia, you know that's not healthy." "Shut up." she complained. "Come on, You need to get to bed." "It's not bedtime." she complained, pouting with her arms crossed. "Cilia, how old are you?" "Twenty-three." she said proudly. "Then act like twenty-three, not six." "Fine, but you need to act like you have sense, what you did shouldn't have been done." "I know, I know. I just had to, I don't know why." "Okay, I accept your apology. Now let's eat." she said cheery again. "Cilia we just ate." "So, this is food for another reason." "What's that?" "Well, earlier was diner, now it's no-more-fighting food." "If you keep on making up meals people are gonna end up fat." "Wait am I fat?" she suddenly seemed excessively worried. "No Cilia, you look fine." "Oh, good, then come on. I think I might have some meat pastries around here somewhere." "Really!? I haven't had one in ages!" "Good, come on, they're downstairs."

They went downstairs and Chario sat at the kitchen table while Cilia went to get the meat pastries. "Here you go." She said with a grin. Chario immediately put one in his mouth, they were his favourite, sweet yet meaty, and the pastry itself was amazing. "Cilia, these are amazing! But, did you actually cook this meat?" "Oh yeah, those are normally for the Absols, and they tend to like raw meat." "Oh, okay, could you uhh, cook these a bit real fast, I'm gonna go empty my stomach for a moment." "That's why you ate burnt meat! I always forgot. Sorry." "Yeah. I'll be back in a second." He then proceeded to find her bathroom and 'remove' the first meat pastry from his internals. By the time he came back she had finished making his pastry. "Round two." She said smiling. "Indeed." he ate this one, and it reminded him just exactly how much he had loved them, and her cooking. "Cilia, I know you and I aren't close like we were, but still, that doesn't…" "Change anything? No, of course not, why do you think I still don't have a mate. Yes I know you smelled me. I'm not stupid." she giggled. "Why did you freak out earlier then?" Chario knew he should be confused, but he had a feeling he knew why. "Just because I cook meat, doesn't mean I want to taste it. That stuff is disgusting!" she said, crossing her arms and pouting. "If I didn't know you I would be dumbstruck at how random you can be." "And if you didn't love me, you would have left yelling that I'm crazy." She added with yet another giggle. Chario smiled. "Now wash out your mouth so I can kiss you properly." She said with false anger. "You're the queen." "No, I'm the mad hatter." "I'm not sure that applies here." "Right, sorry." Chario rolled his eyes and went to a tub of water she had in the kitchen and put his maw in it and took a mouth full of water, which he then gurgled, and spit into a hole that presumably was where used water went. He then returned to the dining room and grabbed her. She turned around and kissed him, deep and thorough.

"There, much better. Now bedtime, come on, you're sleeping here." "Really? I'm a big boy, I think I'm good." "Nope, besides, I'm lonely, no one ever stays the night." "That's probably because they can't handle your shenanigans." "What's that supposed to mean?" "Hide and seek is not the best game for you to play." "Nobody ever died." "Not yet." She pouted again. Sighing Chario gave in. "Fine I'll stay, but it had better not be the floor." "'Course not, you are going to sleep with me." She slowly and delicately, it seemed odd, but Chario recognized it as her way of being truly nervous. "Okay." he said gently. She nodded happy, and they went upstairs to her bed, both laid down and went to sleep. The two were on different sides of the bed when they went to sleep, but when Chario woke up, somehow Cilia had managed to rotate herself so that her feet were beside Chario's head, and her head was next to his feet, with her hugging his body like he was some sort of toy for children. "Cilia, you really need to stop moving in your sleep." Hearing his voice she groaned something about too early and she wanted more sugar and accidently kicked him in the face. He held his jaw for a moment checking if it were broken. "Alright, come on." He picked her up and carried her to the kitchen, meanwhile she laid on his shoulder like nothing had changed. He sat her down in a chair and went to get some sugar from the kitchen. When he got back she had somehow managed to fall out of the chair. Bringing her the sugar, he sat it down in front of her. "Boo." she groaned. "Not the scariest 'boo' I've ever heard." "Whatever, just dump some of the sugar in my mouth." She said it in a disinterested, depressed sort of way. "Okay bossy." Chario said with a little chuckle. He poured some of the powder into her mouth and she jumped up spitting it out. "That wasn't sugar!" She said red-faced and very angry. "It was to, It was confectioner's sugar." He stated, his defiance betrayed by his smile. She growled but went to kitchen and put it up. She came back a second later holding a bowl of sugar and drinking it like it wasn't a bowl of sweet tasting sand-like particles. "So what are we going to do today?" Chario asked. Finishing her sugar she answered, "We are going to see Dim and that Eevee you mentioned." "Okay I know where they're staying." So they left, not before Chario snatched a couple cooked meat pastries. Then they left to find Dim and who was now Obsideon.


	16. Chapter 15

Sorry for the slight delay I was to tired yesterday, and busy most of today, So good news, I came up with yet another idea today for a story, and I think it's going to be great. Bad news, I still don't have someone proof-reading. Well, due to the length, and importance of this chapter, next week WILL NOT GET A POST, however the normal schedule will resume after that, though I'm considering posting on Saturdays until I get out of school in a few weeks. So here we go I geuss, throw the theme on and read the fifteenth installment of The Tales of Dim and Obsideon!

* * *

"Obsideon, come on Star is going to want us there in a few hours." "What time is it?" She groaned slowly rolling out of his grasp and onto the floor. "Mid morning." "Okay. Are you making breakfast?" "Ahh, I think you got it today." "Fine." she yawned and ambled over to the kitchen. She grabbed some meat and began to cook it while Dim came over and took out some berries to eat. "Alright, they're done." He moved over to her and grabbed one with his teeth while holding out a berry he speared on his horn. She laughed at his method of carrying the berry, and bit it off of his horn. He smiled at her while chewing the meat and they sat down at the table. "So, when do want to do something fun." Dim asked, not bothering with much nonchalant. "Whenever we can." She said like it were obvious. "Alright, I'll talk to Star later." "We, Dim." she said again as if it were obvious. "Okay, we will talk to him."

He said sat for a moment in silent company and then heard a knock at the door, followed by the door flying open. "Cilia, don't kick the door." It sounded like Chario. "What? We knocked." Dim sat frozen with wonder, had he just heard Chario say Cilia? Did he really find her again? Then Chario walked in, closely followed by a Gardevoir who was about the same height as him, though vastly different in other looks. She was somewhat thin and wore a dress that easily covered her entire body, and had a deep blue colour. On her chest she had a red spike jutting out. Her hair was the standard Gardevoir hair, though it was blue, instead of green. "Cilia? This is Cilia?" Dim asked. "Yep, this is her." She answered leaning back and forth on her heels. "Cilia this is Dim, and that is… wait what?" "The Eevee evolved yesterday. Her name is now Obsideon." "Then I guess that is Obsideon." "Ausgezeichnet!" She exclaimed. "It's great to meet you, my name is Cilia and I like sugar." She smiled sweetly at the two, about as sweet as all the sugar she ate. "Hello Cilia, I'm Dim, and I like spending time with Obsideon." "Hi Cilia, my new name is Obsideon, and I like reading." "Oh, yeah, Ausgezeichnet means great by the way." Chario explained. Dim and Obsideon nodded. "So when do you have to go to training Dim?" Chario asked. "Me and Obsideon go in an hour or so." "You guys train together now?" "Yeah." "Okay, well until then you guys want to go do something?" Cilia asked. "Sure." Obsideon said before Dim could do anything. Cilia winked at her, as if she understood something the other two didn't. "Okey-dokey, let's play hide-and-seek!" "No Cilia, we are not playing hide-and-seek." "And just why not?" She questioned crossing her arms and adopting a pout. "Because they are going to need their bones in the correct spots for their training." "Wait what happens in hide-and-seek?" "In her version, very bad things happen." Chario answered grimly. "Fine, then what else is there to do." "We could visit the garden of Solbas." Obsideon offered. "Wait, I know a really cool place to go." Dim said, oddly excited. "Let's go to the Star clan's base here!" He exclaimed, a smile plastered on his face. "Sure Dim." Chario said, seeming to be relieved that they weren't playing hide-and-seek. Obsideon nodded, happy Dim was happy. Cilia seemed slightly disappointed, but relented. They left, Dim closing the door behind them, and moved to the top layer.

Once there, Dim took them through the streets to a large building that had only a few windows. The doors were slabs of hardened metal that were opened by guards after Dim told them his name. Inside was a plain hallway about fifty or so meters long. At regular intervals on the sides of the hall were doors made of the same metal as the entrance door. At the end of the hall, when they arrived to it, the four noticed a training courtyard. There were five pokemon in the courtyard at the time, an Umbreon, two Absol, a Gallade, and Weavile.

"Uncle Cham!" Dim called out. "Oh? Dim, is that my little bane of psychs?" The Umbreon yelled back. "Yeah!" Dim ran down to the center of the courtyard, Chario and Obsideon following close behind, Cilia taking her time, observing the courtyard. Dim finally got to Cham and immediately blew a flamethrower at him, resulting in Cham jumping up in the air and throwing himself down with an iron tail. Dim jumped to his right as Cham finished his swing going to Dim's previous left. Dim then swung back around and fired off a dark pulse, following up with a hyper beam, and then another flamethrower. Cham dodged the dark pulse, though barely, and saw the flamethrower just in time to throw himself away from it, however, that put him right into the hyper beam, throwing him backward and into the ground. Cham got up and rushed Dim, becoming almost invisible with an extreme speed attack, slamming into dim with a crack of a rib, and going from a shiny metallic colour back to his normal colour. Dim stood back up, wobbling, and turned mega, rushing forward and tackling the Umbreon, headbutting him. Dim went back to normal and moved away, allowing Cham to get up, though Cham had been knocked out cold.

Sighing, the Weavile walked over and patted Cham on the cheek for a moment till he woke up. After getting up he exclaimed "Now that, is how to fight." The Gallade spoke "Cham, I don't think I can go mega. Especially not Absol mega." "Good point, but given your lack of effort, I would say it doesn't make much difference." The Gallade grew a red face and turned away. Cham rolled his eyes and mouthed newbies to Dim, who laughed. "Well Dim, who did you bring with you?" "This is Chario, Cilia over there, and Obsideon." "Ah, nice to meet all of you. So Dim, what is your relation to them." "Well Chario is a close friend of mine, Cilia is a close friend of his, and Obsideon is… technically just my friend for now." Dim seemed a bit embarrassed about the last part. "Oh, Convention 19- something or another. Yeah, so you're that Silyco the Order keeps fidgeting about." "What?" Obsideon said surprised. "Yeah it's a northern branch thing. You're all the rage up there right now. Oh, Dim, sorry about your mom, and dad, I'll miss them both, they were family." "Yeah, later on I would like to talk about that with you." "Sure thing, but first, I need to know something. Who's marrying you two?" "Well, I haven't really thought about it." "I thought Zuro, or Kenshin, would be good." Obsideon threw out. "Yes, those two are both excellent at it, but you'll need quite a few other pokemon there to have it properly registered with the other groups." "Like who?" Obsideon asked. "The Star clan, and the Eevee order." "Oh, okay."

"Uncle, by any chance do you have any news on the what the Order has been doing?" Dim asked. "Yeah, the branch in this area, the one you two are familiar with is currently prepping for war against itself, most of the northern branches are going crazy trying to recover the little one here, and the west branches are currently deep at war with some outside group, rumor has it there are humans getting involved over there. The south has been pretty quiet for the most part though." "Wait so there are branches?" Chario asked, oblivious. "Yes, The one over in this area is the lead complex for the east branch, they others are in their respective directions." "Okay, but more than one group of eeveelutions has a government?" "Yep." "Wow." "The Star clan over sees them and the Abselite, however, if they go into a civil war we aren't allowed to do much." "Uncle, how did the war in the eastern branch start?" "Darken, that low life scum bag, tried to initiate a coup d'etat with the Jolteon leader. Which failed do to our intervention, and now the idiots have seceded from the Order, have declared war on the Order, are encouraging other branches to do so, and are probably going to declare war on the Star clan too." "How long have they been planning this?" Dim asked astonished. "The first message we heard was an intercepted letter from Jol to Darken, we think that the new Silyco was like a dream come true for them, the could finally 'liberate' themselves." "What do you mean 'liberate'?" Cilia answered, "The Eevees and eeveelutions often wish to take on one form, but want to choose a different occupation than what they would normally get. Darken for instance proposed to his mate as an Eevee, which lead to them both becoming Umbreons, though he wanted to be a Leafeon, and she wanted to be a Sylveon. Later on she died on a mission they both had for the Order, he has hated them ever since." "You appear to be well versed in this." Cham said suspicious. "I knew a guy who was pretty close with him." She answered sweetly. He harrumphed. "Well, come on Dim, let's go talk about that father of yours, Obsideon you can come. Chario, Cilia, it's been a pleasure, my wife will show you around if you like." "Okay." the two said in unison. The Weavile walked up to the two around began to lead them over to a different hallway. "Alright trainees, you guys go through the exercises while I'm gone. Got it?" "Yes sir." The three responded."

Cham lead Dim and Obsideon to a room off to the side of the courtyard and let them in. "This is my new office, since you and Living's brother destroyed the last one." "Said I was sorry." Dim said sheepishly. "So did he." "Living has a brother?" Obsideon asked. "Yeah, he has been on missions for the Abselite, and Star clan a lot though, so we don't see him much." "He's in both?" She asked confused. "I thought you had to be born into them." "To be a full member of the Abselite you just have to be an Absol, the stronger the better, and Living's brother is very strong. To be in the Star clan, yes you have to be either born or married in, unless the master permits entry or kicks you out. Living's brother works for us, but isn't actually a member, more like a volunteer recruit." "So when me and Dim get married I will be a Star clan member?" "That is a bit more complicated, you're a Silyco, so the law dictates you can't join, but because the Star clan was a big part of the Convention, you might get entry." "Alright." She replied, reasonably satisfied. "Uncle, I wanted to talk to you about what happened to dad." "Go ahead." "Okay." Dim said gulping.

"After mom died we mostly just sat around, he was like a husk, he never smiled or looked happy at all, the most he ever did was argue with me and sometimes even himself. Then one day we had just finished with some repairs to the house he had demanded on, and a Machamp came in and attacked us. He broke dad's neck, and beat me nearly to death, then he just left." "Did the Machamp have a power save belt?" "Yeah, but the color was wrong." "What do you mean?" "It was black, like very black, and the P was bright white." "Okay, I'll check into it. Was there anything you wanted to tell me about your mom?" "There's nothing to tell. She was just sick one day, and then she died a few months later." "Alright, thanks, I'll update you if I find that Machamp, and I'll tell you if anything happens with the order." "Thank you. I got to go train, so I'll see you later. Could you tell Chario and Cilia we said bye?" "Yeah I got it, go on." They left Cham to go threw his contacts in the Order, Abselite, and Star clan.

It was a long walk to Star's home, but they were happy. "Obsideon, when should we do our wedding?" "I'm not sure, soon though, it's annoying having to act like just friends." "I know, I say we ask Star when we get there." "That sounds good." They walked for a couple of minutes in silence. "Dim, when you said me becoming an Umbreon made you proud, did you really mean it?" "Of course, why do you ask?" "I had wanted to be an Espeon, as a child, then a Jolteon when I was a bit older. I never really wanted to be an Umbreon though." "I'm glad you became one though." "Why?" "If you become an Espeon, we never would have met, and Darken would be trying to kill you. If you had been a Jolteon, we still wouldn't have met, and you would be an emotionless killer." "I guess you're right, but still, I think I would've liked to look like a Jolteon, all the spikes and stuff." "You're too cute. I think Umbreons look better than Jolteons though, especially one as beautiful as you." He said throwing a sly smile for effect. "Stop being so cliche." She said with a roll of her eyes, making him laugh.

They eventually got to the room were Star stayed, and he wasted no time having them do things to become stronger. "Dim is physically stronger than you, Obsideon, so you will build your strength to day, Dim I want you in the library reading, you need to work on your knowledge of how this world runs. So they split up, Dim went upstairs to read, Obsideon began building her strength with various activities. After a few hours Star had them switch. "Dim, I noticed you had begun to take a liking to that book on Dark type attacks." "Yes Loup. I thought an ace up my sleeve could prove useful." "Ace up your sleeve?" "Yes, it was a figure of speech dad used to use in reference to some human game, it indicates a surprise." "Yes, I know that, but that isn't how battle works, against minor, weak enemies perhaps, but more powerful enemies, that tactic is more harm than help." "What do you mean?" "A powerful enemy will have good information, or be expecting anything, they will find a way to thwart your attempts to surprise them, there for those attempts are wastes of time. Many enemies cannot be beat with simple wit, you must be better than them, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be sharp witted. Think of it like this, the winner of a battle between two equally intelligent pokemon is the stronger one, the winner of a battle between two pokemon that are very dissimilar in intelligence is won by the smarter one; with exceptions, of course." "So I should be very clever, but so that my strength is more useful in battle?" "That is another way of thinking about it. Now, speaking of strength, get to work, I want you to be tired by the time I switch you two again." "Yes Loup!" Dim immediately got to work doing exercises for strength and agility.

After a while Dim noticed it had grown very quiet. Curious he jumped down from the activity he had been doing and looked around for Star. Suspicious, he couldn't seem to find anything that even offered a clue as to where they had gone, Obsideon wasn't upstairs, Star wasn't anywhere. Dim wasn't sure if he should just wait for them or if he should go look for them. A few minutes of indecision later, he decided on looking for them some checked everywhere he could, but found absolutely nothing. He had begun to get worried, this seemed highly unusual.

Going through the library again, he heard a groan, it sounded like something was in incredible pain, but couldn't vocalize it properly. Unnerved, Dim followed the sound, when he saw its source he blinked his eyes, twice. Once in disbelief, the second because his eyes began to water. He would have opened his mouth to gasp, but he had a really bad feeling about that. In front of him was a battlefield, thousands of lifeless eeveelutions, and Absols, with others scattered about. Near the center appeared to be a small hill of bodies, many slick in fresh blood, so fresh the flies hadn't even gotten to it yet, the sun was hidden behind clouds of what was probably the scorched trees that had become ashes, their original spots leaving burnt stumps glowing with the after effects of what must have been a horrible blaze. Dim stared at the scene helpless, and afraid. Something touched his leg, looking down, slowly and scared, he saw a small splatter of blood, then he saw the source, an Eevee, young, only a few years old, his ribcage was collapsed, when he breathed, blood squirted from his mouth. Dim began to cry, He didn't understand what this was, what happened, he wasn't sure where this was either. Any landmarks must have been burnt or covered in bodies.

A second later he heard distant screeches and saw hundreds of bloodied Absols, and a few eeveelutions charging at a now emerging group of equally scathed and lesser number of Umbreons and Jolteons. Before they were even close, the two sides began throwing long range attack at each other, blood and bits of gore being thrown out when particularly strong attacks hit a pokemon. Dim noticed a Jolteon near him dodge a hyper beam and trip over a fallen comrade, breaking his ankle in the process, he stood back up screamed in pain and fell down again, before he could try again a psycho cut removed his head, causing his body to fall over. By now Dim was sobbing heavily, he couldn't understand what was happening, everywhere he looked, bodies were exploding in red spray, or falling squirting fountains of life. It took ten long minutes before the two sides began to back away, hauling their injured back to wherever they had come from. He had fallen down and stared directly ahead of him, tears mixing in the blood below him, as his mouth hung open, him gasping and panting, trying to breathe without the pungent odors of death invading his mouth. It didn't work.

The hill on ahead, the center of the battlefield, which Dim was staring blankly at suddenly caught on fire, the bodies burning away in an instant. After the fire went out, a figure stepped out from the leftover smoke. Dim stared at it, curiousity overrun with fear. The figure began to speak in a deep, strong voice, like that of a war god, or something even more powerful. "Dim Star, you poor little grey Absol you, I really wish I could have shown you myself differently, but as a deity of death, and war, I had no choice but to show myself in a way you could understand." "What are you?" Dim sobbed out. The being sighed "I literally just answered that, I'm like a god, but I embody myself wherever death and war is found, I'm currently 'dead' as there isn't a place with a lot of death and war yet, but my birthday is coming up!" The figure seemed genuinely happy. "Anyway, that of course is not why I'm here, I'm here for you. You see, I have the lovely job of trying to make sure the good guys win, in this case you guys aren't good or bad, so I need you to win, but in a way that helps the other guys win. You know what they want, and you know they aren't wrong for wanting it, help them achieve this. Now I know what you're thinking, I'm crazy, you're crazy, fuck it, everyone is crazy, truth is, you aren't entirely wrong, but this isn't your imagination, now then, if by some chance you are to fail, your first born will get my blessing, he or she will be very powerful and will be blessed by being able to be happy, despite what they cause. So, now that you have my 'divine message o' holy saint' go on and get my dirty work done so I can check up on what I've been missing out on all these years. Ta ta." He left in a flash, leaving Dim to wake up on the floor on Star's training ground crying and screaming, Obsideon and Star trying to calm him down.

When he stopped thrashing, he looked at Star and Obsideon, just stared at them. "You saw him, didn't you? The deity of death and war?" "Yes Loup." "Come with me, Obsideon, we must do this alone." "Anything he must do I must do." "No! You are no longer children, war is coming, and you cannot afford this immature behaviour." Star seemed very angry, but not at Obsideon, at something, or someone else.


	17. Chapter 16

So how was the week long break? I wonder how many people didn't read that notice... Anyway, I got news. First I got this amazing idea about a week ago, and I'm so excited for it that I'm postponing my other plans, other than this story of course. Second, I may be getting a job soon (for those of you who don't know I'm sixteen) so I will have even less time, and less motivation, which may become a problem, but I will try very hard to remain writing, but please report typos if you see them, because I don't now how well I going to be screening for them. Well, no more P.S.A.s for now so get that theme turned on and grab your snacks so we can get this chapter 16 started!

* * *

The sun had gone down about an hour ago but Cilia insisted she and Chario continue walking to some place Chario didn't know. "Cilia where are we going?" "We're going to a most wonderful place." "'Most wonderful'?" "Yes silly, we're going to have some fun!" She clapped with a grin on her face. Chario couldn't help but smile, she was too cute sometimes. "Oh! Oh! It's over there!" She exclaimed jumping and clapping. "You're really excited aren't you?" "Duh, why wouldn't I be? It's where all the trainers stay while they're here!" Chario stopped where he was. "I'm not going in there." "What! Why not?" She put on her signature pouty face. "I can be trusted in there." 'Raise it to maximum level!' She thought while making her pout as intense as possible. "Fine, fine!" He said, suddenly with a very dark mood. They walked onward to the building, Cilia skipping happily, Chario shuffling along reluctantly.

When they arrived Cilia opened one of the front doors and motioned for Chario to come in. He came in and closed his eyes, but it was no good, he could smell them, sure he could smell them outside, and their auras were very strong, but in here, it was something totally different. His eyes shot open as he drank in their intoxicating scent, his pupils dilated, and he turned to the nearest one. The human wasn't looking in his direction, he went forward raising his paw to strike, and images of Cilia cowering in fear shot through his head, turning around he saw Cilia looking at him with glowing eyes. He fell with a thud, startling the person he had just about killed. The person turned around rapidly and noticed the unconscious Chario. "Oh, Lucario, you okay?" The human said, when he didn't respond the human got off the bench it had been on and crouched by Chario, grabbing a revive from its pack. The revive instantly woke Chario up. "I'm pretty sure your health is full so I won't bother with any potions. So what's your name?" Chario looked at the human for a moment, it was a female, light blue eyes and long wavy brown hair, cuter than most females he had seen. She was about two feet taller than Chario, though Lucario are only about three feet tall (three feet is about one meter).

Chario then looked at Cilia on instinct and told her, "Tell her my name is Chario." Cilia repeated this to the human. "Oh, Cilia, I didn't even notice you were there, thank you for translating." "Anytime Kitty." "Kitty?" Chario asked Cilia. "We call her Kitty because she named her Absol Puppy." "I heard my name." An Absol jumped up looking for the source, it appeared to have been asleep. "Just me Pup's." "Oh hey Cilia, who's that?" "This is Chario an old friend of mine." "Cool, so you introduced him to Kitty?" "Yep, just did." "Cool, well, I'm gonna go back to sleep, tomorrow we're going to train." "Okey-dokey, see ya later." "Yeah." Chario added. "Well now that you've met Puppy, I guess it's time for some random backstories." Kitty threw out. Cilia began translating for Chario, "Okay, why did you name your Absol Puppy?" "I was about three or so, wait, six in your guy's time, and I had wandered out into the forest and gotten lost. A few Absols found me almost dead and wanted to leave me, but Puppy didn't want to just leave me, so he nursed me back to health by himself, when I was well again he brought me back to a city, I didn't want him to leave though and managed to get him to come with me. His name is Puppy because that's what I called him the first time I woke up and the name stuck. When we came back here for the first time, everyone heard me call him Puppy and the pokemon here started calling me Kitty." "That's interesting, I've never heard about pokemon wanting to care about people." "Of course some do, most of the Absols here love people, that's why we have a place to stay here. Were you ever a trainer's pokemon?" "I was once, that was how me and Cilia met. That's a bad story though." "Wait you're THAT Lucario? The one that...killed its trainer?" She whispered the end. "Yes, but for a reason." He looked down in shame, but clenched his fists, Cilia touched his shoulder and he calmed down a bit.

Kitty seemed a little tense for a moment but suddenly calmed down, as if coming to a sudden realisation. "You tried to kill me, earlier. That's why you were unconscious, Cilia knocked you out?" It sounded more like a statement. "Yes, I'm sorry, I black out when I'm near humans." "No, it's okay, I not dead, so no harm no foul right?" She smiled sweetly. "Uh, sure I guess." Chario seemed taken off guard by how accepting she was. "She may be okay with this, but I'm not, you had better watch yourself, lay one of those murderous paws on her, and I'll rip you limb from limb and feed them to your decapitated head… till you choke." Puppy suddenly seemed very angry. "I won't, I promise." Chario didn't seem worried about Puppy himself, it was more of he truely didn't want to cause another pokemon the pain of losing their trainer, especially when the two were so close. Puppy laid back down and went back to sleep.

"Kitty, why are you and Puppy so close?" "I never really thought about it, I guess it has something to do with how little we separate, we sleep together, eat together, go everywhere together, our bathroom even has two toilets so we can do that together. I grew up with him, and he has shown more love and care to me than even my own parents." "I didn't know it was possible for a pokemon and human to share that much love." "You should just look around, this place is full of them. I didn't know your trainer, but most trainers love their pokemon and would do anything for them, just as their pokemon would do for them. Look over there for instance, his name is Henry. He found his Absol lost in the city he lived in and being chased by the police, he never believed in the idea of owning pokemon so he never allowed anyone to give him one, eventually when he found that Absol, scared and lost, he helped him back to the forest and the two became friends, now the play and train together all the time."

"Wow, I never imagined…. What about that elite four or whatever it's called, I thought all of you humans wanted to beat them." "Many do, but…. Well, it would be easier to explain if I told about the different kinds of trainers. Some of us love pokemon and that's simply our only motive, some just think of pokemon as tools, and some love their pokemon, but want to achieve a goal with them, those are the kind that beat the elite four. I love Puppy, but I don't have any other pokemon, and really, I don't really need anymore pokemon, some pokemon and trainers are like jigsaw puzzles. They have to fit together just right." "What's a jigsaw puzzle?" Chario looked a little confused, though he got the gist. "Here I have one in my pack." She reached behind her and pulled out a couple of strange looking pieces and began to fit them together. When she finished she showed it to him, "See?" "Yeah, I think I understand. So then me and my trainer?" "Well I guess your piece wasn't for his puzzle." Chario had begun to like this human girl, she was strangely nice, and understood some of the questions he had never been able to answer. "Chario, I wanted you to come here so you could meet her, so you could stop hating people. Also me and Puppy have talked about it, and I want to become one of her pokemon some day, and I want you to come with us." Cilia was beginning to speak slowly in her nervousness. "Cilia, you know I can't…" "Hey Lucario, Cilia really wants you to come, she hasn't stopped talking about since she noticed you had finally came to the city. Honestly it's against my better judgement, but if Cilia really wants you to come with us, I don't see why not, after all she would probably be really lonely if you didn't come along." Even Puppy seemed to want him to go with Kitty.

"I can't go though, I promised Dim I would help him." "Wait Dim? Dim Star?" "Yeah." "Oh, he's fine don't worry, he's got that Umbreon of his to keep him company, and let's not forget Zuro." "You know all of them?" Chario looked impressed, and confused. "I am a member of the Abselite, I have my connections." He smiled. "Well I need to think about it." "If you didn't I would be a little worried." "What are you guys talking about?" Kitty questioned. "Don't worry about them." Cilia told her. "If you say so." "Chario we need to get going, the humans need to sleep soon, and me to." She yawned. "Well, it was nice meeting you Chario, I hope to see you all again soon." Kitty smiled at them. Chario stood up and held his paw out to Kitty, she looked at it and smiled to him, then wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him, careful of his chest spike. After a moment Chario returned the hug, then she backed up and Cilia tossed her a sugar cube, looking a little angry. Kitty giggled turning around and walking away with Puppy chuckling under his breath. "What was that about?" She bet me she could get you to hug her, that cheater." "Cilia you really shouldn't make bets." She rolled her eyes. They left the building and walked back to Cilia's home. "Cilia, did you mean it, do you really want me to have another trainer?" "Did you see the sparkle in her eye when she first saw you? She loves you already, and I can tell you do too." "How?" "Well for starters you hugged her back, secondly you treated her so nice, I would've expected you to hate her, yet you heard her out." "Well I'm not just some crazed killer, at least I don't want to be." "Okay, but I still know you like her." "Well, I'm not really sure yet if I'm ready for another trainer." "It's okay, just sleep on it, we can talk in the morning." She began to go up the stairs before Chario could respond, by the time he got up to her room, she was asleep. He laid down next to her, and held her hand while he went to sleep himself.

"Dim, this is important, tell me what he said." "He told me that I have to win the war and make sure what the other guys want gets implemented. He also said if I fail, he will bless my firstborn child." "Great, so we're about to be in war and you're going to be a pivotal figure. It just became a lot more important that you train, and it's time I came out of hiding and make my presence revealed." Star looked down for a moment and then looked back at Dim, we are going up top, tell Obsideon." "Yes Loup." Dim ran to tell Obsideon, and Star began to leave the room. "Come on, we're going up top." "What why?" "I don't know, but I don't think I'm allowed to tell anyone." "Okay. I trust you." She appeared to be a little saddened, but accepting. Then they ran to the entrance and chased after Star. They arrived up top and followed Zuro to the training grounds. "Well, Dim, you really set this place on fire. Oh, before I forget, congratulations on the evolution Obsideon, and did the memories transfer alright?" "Yes, thank you for giving those to me." "Of course." They arrived at the top deck and saw a large crowd of various pokemon, Dim only recognized a few, but was able to guess that this was part of the Abselite and Star Clan army. Kenshin spoke to the crowd, "Absol, Star Clan, we are gathered for three reasons. The first is to mention that an Absol many of you haven't seen in a very long time is back. This is the Grandmaster of the Star Clan, Lenny's pride, Dark Star." The crowd was in immediate uproar, most of it angry but a lot was also relieved. "Quite!" Kenshin called out. "The second reason we are here is because the deity of death and war has come back." The crowd was silent, like even the wind was to afraid to move. "He has visited on who is both of us, Absol, and Star Clan. Dim Star." Some restless stirring and a few coughs.

"This brings us to the third reason, as tradition requires, he will be a general, and must be trained as such by the strongest of us. Therefor, Zuro, Dark Star, and myself shall train him to be as powerful as he can be, along with multiple legions of troops for his use. Those of you who wish to be with him, gather to the side for your training, Those who will follow me or Dark Star, gather there." The majority gathered to fight under Dark Star and Kenshin, but about a third gathered under Dim, most of them probably knowing what the training would make of him. "The rest of the military will be separated amongst my son, and the current master of the Star Clan. Also it has been made apparent to me that the war will mostly be with the Eevee order's rebellion, so we will be expecting a lot more troops soon, as such a lot of preparation will be made soon to harbour the new troops, please help or stay away from those preparations, now then, troops under me and Dark Star, come with me for further briefing, Star and Zuro will brief those under Dim Star. That will be all for now." The troops and leaders went to their specific areas and prepared for instructions. "Alright, You all have decided to follow my grandson into battle, You will all be trusted with following his orders to the letter and keeping him alive. Dim I will be helping to train these troops, but you and I will continue to train harder than them, Zuro, For now, I want you in charge of the troops here until Dim is ready to lead them." "Yes Loup." Zuro, Dim, and Obsideon said. "Oh, yes that reminds me, while training, refer to me as Loup." Star lead Dim and Obsideon away while Zuro began to instruct the troops. "Dim, are you okay?" Obsideon seemed worried. "I might throw up, but otherwise, I'm okay." Obsideon smiled lightly at him and nuzzled him a little in comfort. "Dim, this is it, You will be a general, you will kill, and will have to send your own friends to die in battle, I need you to grow up much quicker than what you already have. Are you ready?" "I don't think I have a choice, do I?" "No, not one that let's you live in peace." "Then train me." Star smiled grimly.


	18. Chapter 17

Alright, here you guys go, Chapter 17. I don't have anything to tell you so I guess you can turn on the theme and get to reading.

* * *

"Again. Again. Again. Good Dim, Obsideon, now you. Alright again, more force, again faster. Once more. Excellent." Star had been training the two for over a week, and they had come far, Dim was now able to actually touch Star during their duels, and Obsideon had grown in her tactical intelligence greatly. "Loup, can we have a slight break?" "Yeah Dim, go ahead. Ten minutes." "Thank you Loup." Obsideon said. "Hey Dim, when do you think he'll teach us something useful?" Obsideon asked while Star went to go check on Dim's troops. "I believe he said he would show us how to mend broken bones tomorrow." He offered. "I know, I mean like attacks, we've just been practicing one's we already know." "Well if an enemy is ever too strong for us, at least they'll get pummeled by dark pulses." Dim smiled like he would laugh as she looked at him with an unamused face. "I'm serious Dim, the moves we have now are somewhat less than what the Eevee Order teaches, if you're going to be a general, you should be able to use moves like that." "I guess you're right, but for now I'm content just honing my personal skill, I want to be able to use a new move effectively before learning it, saves the trouble of extra practice." "If you say so." "Then again I do have three-seventy hyperbeam." He took on a thoughtful expression. "Well, I don't, what good is that." "I could always teach it to…. No never mind." "What?" She looked at him, concern spreading. "I was going to say I could teach you, but never mind." "What, why not?" "It's too dangerous." Suddenly she was furious, and wrapped her paw around his horn, dragging him to her eye level and looked him right in the eyes saying, "Dim Star, you may be my future mate, but you will not treat me like I am anything less than what you are. If you will not teach me, you will not use it. Do you understand me?" "Yes Obsideon, I understand, sorry." He averted his gaze ashamed. "Hey, cheer up, I thought about biting you, so it could have been worse." She offered him a smile. "Fine, but at least let me use normal hyper beam." "I never said you couldn't." "Yeah!" He looked happy though it made no sense to her why he was. "Oh, Star is coming back." Dim warned her.

"Dim, Obsideon, based on your not so subtle hint dropping I'm going to teach you a new move. It's a personal favourite of mine called night slash. I'm not sure how effective you will be with it Obsideon, but Dim should be able to do massive damage with a bit of special training for landing especially hard hits, which both of you can gain from anyways." "Wait, night slash? I thought only high-ranking Abselite could learn that… Oh, yeah general." Dim took a second to grasp it. "Hold on, but if I am allowed to learn it because I'm a general for the Abselite, how do you know it, and why is Obsideon allowed to learn it. No offense Obsideon." "No, you're right Dim." "Well, I'm actually the one who showed the Abselite how to use it, and since you two are getting married, she will be you're second in command and an honorary member of the Abselite, like Zuro. That's why you two are still being trained together." "So, how much of the Abselite am I a part of?" "After marriage, almost all of it. You won't be in their government though, as Dim might be." "I can be in the Abselite government?" Dim sounded enthusiastic at the idea. "It's not a fun job, just to warn you, but yes, all Abselite military leaders are allowed to get into the Abselite's governing body. Now then, it's time for you learn that move." "Yes Loup." they said in unison. "Alright, what you want to do is focus a lot of your dark power on something sharp, kind of like dark pulse being focused in a direction." "Like this Loup?" "Yes Dim, just watch out with using your horn, in battle that could become very dangerous." "Okay." "Obsideon, try focusing it on your claws, they should work excellently." Obsideon looked at Star then back at her paw, biting her lip. She focused her power on her claw and it lit up like a fire, or rather a reverse fire, instead of pumping out heat and light, it sucked it in. She extinguished it immediately looking around scared, Star looked in rare astonishment, Dim seemed very confused. Then she ran, not looking in any particular direction, just running. Dim shook his head and ran after her, Star still trying to figure out what just happened, that fire, he had seen it before. Long ago, and that was a tragic story.

Obsideon was still running and suddenly bumped into something large and fluffy. "Hey there Blinky, watch out where you're going." She froze in fear and unsure of what to do. "Hey, calm down, it's just me." "Hey, Obsideon, why did you run?" Dim yelled out to her. Then he paused for a moment, looking in surprise at who he assumed was probably the very same Arcanine who had caused her so much distress. He was about to start attacking, but remembered that Star had taught him how to handle situations that weren't aggressive in the present tense. "Hey, what's your name?" Dim hid almost all traces of his anger from the Arcanine, though Obsideon had to suppress her shivers from the nervous excitement of Dim's anger. It made her feel nice that he was so angry for her. Meanwhile Dim was very close to killing anything that got to close. The Arcanine was oblivious. "Oh? Yeah, my name is Flir. What's your's?" "My name is Dim." He tried to put as much weight on his name as he could, given his high rank, but if it were a weight Flir lifted like it were nothing. "Dim Star? So you're the general, I look forward to serving you." Flir bowed, it looked genuine. "I look forward to leading you." Dim bowed, also very genuine.

Then he was on the ground tasting the rocks. "So Absol, how do you know her?" Dim didn't answer, he turned mega and threw the Arcanine, tackling him at the chest onto the ground. "She is my mate, and you will respect me and her or I will remove you from our existence." "Hahaha." Dim was struggling to keep him down. "You're cute little Absol. She doesn't love you, she loves me." Flir growled, then threw Dim off of him, to his left, Dim breaking several ribs in the process, and prepared a massive fire blast to hit Dim with. Obsideon looked on in fear for a moment and then ran to Flir, hitting him with an iron tail. Momentarily stunned, he stared past her dazed in a heap on the ground, the fire blast gone. After a moment he realized what happened and stared at Obsideon sadly, then shot a glare at Dim filled with venom. He stood and Obsideon backed away, intimidated by his size, and because she had drawn his attention. He looked at her, both sad and angry, and took a step towards her. Dim struggled to get up, but Flir had broken at least two ribs when he threw him, and Dim coughed up blood, most likely from a pierced lung. Flir took another step. Dim gathered what little strength he had and fired a dark pulse, but it fizzled out shortly after, long before touching Flir. Another step, he was almost to her. Dim tried to crawl, but blood squirted from his mouth as his rib impaled more of his lung, his tried not to cry out in pain, it would only push the rib in further. Flir was close to her, she had backed up against a wall, fear colouring her face as she stared at Dim's desperate form. Dim mouthed 'run' to her but she sat motionless, horrified, and gasping for air. Flir opened his maw and lunged down, biting her back. Dim screamed in anger, jumping up, blood exploding from his mouth, and choking him as he ran forward and stabbed his horn into Flir, cutting muscles and tendons in his shoulder, causing Flir to yelp in pain dropping Obsideon. Dim lept over her body in a defensive position, trying to stay awake as pain and blood loss fogged his vision. Then he passed out, landing on her.

Flir stared at them as a figure walked towards the three. "So you said your name is Flir, correct?" "Yeah." he growled. Half a second later he was on the ground, a mysterious force pinning him. "You hurt my best friend, and his two best friends." "So?" Flir struggled to resist the energy, but it was to much. "I want to play a game with you Flir, it's called hide and seek." "What? Who are you?" "I'm just a little ol' Gardevoir, with the ability to melt minds." Flir looked at the figure, he recognized her as the translator Cilia. "I thought you don't like fighting?" He said, grinning, like he called her bluff. "You're right, but I love to play." The end suddenly spiked in volume echoing in a strange darkness that enveloped Flir. Cilia observed as he squirmed in pain for a moment and abruptly stopped as she released him, leaving him completely unconscious.

Satisfied she walked to Dim to check his wounds. Using her psychic power she tried to move Dim's ribs back into place, however she couldn't interact with him, due to his typing. Sighing she did it the hard way, by creating a ball of extremely bright light, suppressing his dark type powers. Then she went to work moving his ribs out of his lungs, and back into their proper place. As she removed the ribs from his lung, she used her psychic to seal the holes so he wouldn't bleed out internally. "Sheesh, you need to watch out more, this is ridiculous." She said removing a third rib from his lung. After making sure they were all in the proper areas she checked on Obsideon. "Alrighty, what have you got?" She said checking her bite wounds, they weren't severe, or even all that bad at all, just a couple of little pinpricks, as if Flir had bite her carefully, so he could move her. She had probably passed out from anxiety over what was happening. "You're going to need some recovery time, relaxation it is. Dim, I think you're going to be on a bed for the next couple of weeks, or the intense infirmary for a few days, either way." Cilia sighed, "This isn't exactly what I had pictured when Chario told me about you two. Ah well." She had regained her normal demeanor.

It was about that time Star arrived at the site of their battle. "Hey, what's going on here?" He questioned, not happy that his two main students were in crumpled heaps next to each other with another pokemon right next to them. "Well, had you been paying attention, you would have noticed that those two" she pointed at Dim and Flir, " were fighting nearly to death, and had I not stopped him" she pointed at Flir again, "he would have killed Dim, and she would be Arceus knows where." She crossed her arms and pouted. Star sighed, "What do I need to do right now?" "First off, keep better track of your students, second off, Dim broke five ribs that I know of, and Obsideon is fine, just passed out from the stress." "Okay, can you carry Obsideon, I can get Dim, he needs to be somewhere dark." "Fine, but be careful with him." "I'll contact someone to get him." Star said pointing at Flir. Cilia nodded. Star used some of his energy to lift Dim up, since Star's type was dark, the energy worked on Dim's body, though poorly. Meanwhile Cilia hoisted up Obsideon, careful of her puncture wounds. As they left the area a few Absols detained Flir and brought him to a holding cell for questioning.

About an hour later Dim woke up in pitch blackness, pain flooding his chest, especially when he breathed. He looked down, but couldn't see any blood, so it must have been internal. Figuring it was probably a bad idea to move he tried to keep the majority of his body still while he looked around. The room was small, and no one seemed to be in it with him. He began to remember what had occurred before he had went unconscious, suddenly worried about Obsideon he started to move, but pain forced him to stop, leaving him panting. Star came into the room. "Dim, are you awake?" "Yes Loup." "We aren't training right now, and I don't think you will be training for a while." "Why?" Dim's voice strained in worry. "You took a considerable beating, that Arcanine was pretty strong. That Gardevoir, Cilia, saved you and Obsideon." "Really, can I see her, to thank her?" "Not yet, you need to rest, this room will speed up your recovery. Oh, yes, Obsideon has been wanting to see you, are you okay with that?" "Yes, but can you give me a blanket, I'm cold." "Sure, I'll send her in with one." "Thank you Star." Star smiled at him, and left closing the door behind him. Dim sighed, an enemy he lost against. How? He had rarely even gotten close to losing before, what was different this time, what gave Flir the edge? Was it brute strength? Wit? Something Dim didn't know? He couldn't figure it out. Then he had another thought, he was caught off guard, but then was confident he could win, it wasn't until Obsideon was in danger that he managed to get a good hit on Flir. Maybe it was motivation? Maybe Flir was motivated to beat Dim in the beginning. What motivated him though, what caused him to fight with so much ferocity? Obsideon, maybe that's what it was, the thought of her with a mate other than him caused him some sort of pain that caused his anger? Dim wasn't totally sure, but it looked like a good theory, at least for the time being.

Obsideon came through the door with a blanket. Dim noticed that her back had something on it in regular intervals, in a crescent shape, the ends touching her spine. He flared in anger, he bit her! That lousy excuse for a pokemon bit Obsideon! He said as calm as he could, "Where did the bite mark come from?" "Dim calm down, he's already in a holding cell awaiting trial, and you nearly cut off his leg. Besides that you should be more worried about yourself, he nearly killed you." "That angers me, yes, but I will not tolerate anything harming you. If I see him again I will" "Do absolutely nothing Dim, do you hear me? I know him, a lot better than you do, and I will not tolerate the way you are talking about him." She tossed the blanket at him and walked to the door. "Obsideon, I know you're mad at me, I know you're mad at him, I know you love us both, apparently both of us love you, But remember, I just want you to be happy, please just stay here. Okay?" "Dim, you're right, but if you want me to be happy, you have to stay away from him." She paused, after Dim nodded, she came over to the wall he was lying against and kissed him on the forehead. "I do love you Dim." she sat next to him and pet him with her tail. "It's still fluffy." "I know." She smiled at him and he closed his eyes. She began humming, softly, and watched him and the door, as if protecting him. He fell asleep, reasonably content.


	19. Chapter 18

Alright, Alright I know at least one or two of you noticed I'm posting late, I blame my lack of motivation. If any of you guys out there have a way of getting motivated, please tell me, I really need it. Anyways, here you go, chapter eighteen, getting pretty far aren't we? So turn on the theme, and start reading, you know you want to.

* * *

"Cilia? Where did you go now?" Chario was searching her house for a sign of where she had gone, but he couldn't find any. He had finally been allowed to sleep in his own quarters for once, with the promise that he would see her the next morning. She had been very desperate for any of his time, though he had begun to get reluctant to give it. They visited Kitty and Puppy on a near daily basis, and Chario had begun to form an excellent relationship with Puppy, and Kitty seemed loathe to let him leave on most occasions. Chario was beginning, albeit reluctantly, to consider the prospect of going with Kitty and Puppy, along with Cilia of course. Cilia hadn't stopped asking him if he would like to go though, which was putting a tad bit of strain on him, he couldn't get it out of his head at this point; on one side he wanted to go with them, and it seemed like fun, on the other side it was a terrible idea, he could be dangerous to them, and he did not want a repeat of his past. Then there was his fear, what if he did do something, on accident, what would he do? Cilia would reject him, Puppy would hate him, if he didn't die from fighting Chario, he would kill himself; what would Chario have left? He decided he would sit at her table and wait until she got home. To pass the time he cleaned his claws and polished his spike, noting that the hole Living had once inflicted on his hand spike had gotten to healing up nicely.

It must have been nearly noon by the time Cilia came strolling back into her house. "Hey there silly, I totally forgot you were coming." She offered him a innocent smile, though she stuck out her tongue just a bit. "You're lying, what were you doing?" Chario was very suspicious, she only ever stuck out her tongue when she was lying. "Darn tongue." She sighed, "I was out saving your friend Dim, some Arcanine named Flir was trying to kill him for some reason, I was watching until it started getting bloody. Don't worry he's fine now." "Wait, what? Dim got in a fight, did he win?" "No, he lost." "You said Flir right? That guy is getting on my nerves, first he beats me, then he beats Dim." "I got him though!" She laughed, Chario glared at a wall. "I'm still stronger than you." He growled softly. "You're so silly." She giggled once more and hugged him. "Come on I'm hungry, help me cook." "Fine, but don't expect me to cover everything in sugar." "Okaaayyyy, fine." She said rolling her eyes and feigning exhaustion. Chario shook his head smiling.

She pulled him by the spike into the kitchen and shoved a pan and some meat in his hands. "You know how this works?" "Never used these stove things though I watched him use them enough times to understand how it works." "Could you call 'him' by name please?" "Preferably no, but fine. 'I watched Orange use them enough times to understand how it works'." He didn't like saying the name, as if it caused actual physical pain to say it. Cilia smiled at him "That wasn't so bad now was it?" "It wasn't good…" patted his cheek, and grabbed a pan. "Here, go cook something for yourself." He nodded in response and turned the stove on. "Cilia, where did the Abselite get these?" He asked waving a paw at the stove. "I believe some of the humans that have come through here over the years have brought some, and a few taught the Aggrons how to make them." "Ahh, gotcha." He turned his attention to the heating pan and found some of the meat she had stored. 'Jackpot! She has Basculin.' He thought to himself growing a happy grin. Pulling it out he put the meat in the pan and watched it cook.

After it began to darken considerably he turned off the heat and stabbed the meat with his hand spike, hard enough to penetrate, not hard enough to go all the way through. Flipping it over, he lifted it from the pan and put it on a plate, whereupon he took it to the table they normally ate at. This was about the time Cilia had finished deep-frying a ball of sugar. Chario had no idea of how she managed that, but nonetheless she had. "Not even going to ask how you managed that." He said pointing at the ball. "Good, it's a secret." She winked and giggled. They sat and ate, silent. Once finished, "Cilia, why do you want a new trainer so bad, and why are you so keen on me going with you?" After a pause she answered "I'm not sure why I want a new trainer, I just always felt like I was supposed to be a trainer's pokemon. Maybe I was born captive or something." She shrugged, as if it didn't bother her one way or the other. "And I want you to come because I obviously love you, and I would be pretty lonely without you." "Really, that's why you want me to come?" "Yep, course it is, what would be a better reason?" "I don't know, I just didn't think that was it." "So very silly." She giggled under her breath.

"So, mr. why do you think you really shouldn't go, and don't just say you're worried, I'm sure you're way past that by now." She wasn't entirely wrong, he was beginning to think that his episodes could be controlled, given he hadn't had one any of the times they had met Kitty since the first time. At the same time though he was still unsure as to whether or not he could always be trusted, his main problem as of this point was some unknown obstacle, something that was bothering him about the ordeal. Maybe it was Dim, he wasn't sure. After a few minutes he finally replied to Cilia's question, "I don't know why, it might be Dim, but I honestly don't know why I'm so reluctant." Cilia nodded, understanding to a degree, she was after all a 'feeling' pokemon. "Chario, I don't think it's just Dim that is causing this, I believe you feel uncomfortable with going with us specifically." "I don't think that's it, but maybe." They settled for finding the root later and decided it was time for a stroll.

A few hours later they came upon one of the building sites for the Eevee Order's remaining forces, plus some of the other branch's troops that could be spared, and Star clan reinforcements. Currently a large amount of Absols and Aggron were busily working to make the area suitable for the troops to stay in, putting up small walls, forming campfire areas, and training grounds. Interested, Chario and Cilia moved toward them. "You there! No one is allowed in this site except the builders by order of Kenshin Sol." the speaker was an Absol, accompanied by two other Absol, the three of which looked impressively strong, even to Chario. "Lt. don't worry, I know these two, let them through." It sounded like Kenshin, and was. "Chario, Cilia, it has been awhile. Have you seen Dim? His position is quite impressive, a great many respect him." "All but one Kenny." Cilia seemed to be joking with him, the Lt. looked on in disgust, and Kenshin smiled at him for a moment."Lt., if a flower never blooms to protect it's beauty, then who will see the beauty anyway?" Kenshin smiled at him, The Lt. appeared to understand, but still didn't seem happy about Kenshin having a nickname. "Cilia, you said something about one not being amongst the rest. What did you mean by this?" "Some Arcanine, named Flir attacked him earlier, I made sure he was dealt with though." "Ah, that, Dark Star has made me aware and Flir has been locked up, though I doubt Dim will be okay with just that, by our law, he does get a hand in deciding what happens to Flir, as such, he may be dead before long." "I doubt it." "Why?" "Flir appears to have a connection to Obsideon, his mate, so she will probably intervene." "That is a… wait what connection?" "Not totally sure, you would have to ask them." "Very well." "Sir, the city guards request your acknowledgement of a few hundred troops from the Star Clan's nearby reserves, including your son." "Tell them I will be there in a moment." "Chario, Cilia, it has been nice, but I must go for now, we will talk again." "And so we shall." Chario responded, nodding.

Kenshin left for the city walls while Chario and Cilia continued through the building site, somewhere someone yelled about new troops coming, and the building needed to be sped up. "Hey there, could you guys help me?" The speaker was an Aggron, kind of small, probably young. He was carrying multiple sticks which were pointing in haphazard directions, and looked like he was barely able to keep them in his hands. Cilia stepped forward and grabbed a few, handing them to Chario and then taking some more for herself. Content, the Aggron thanked them, "Sorry to be a bother, my father sometimes thinks I'm bigger than I actually am." He chuckled a little. "It's no bother." Chario said a dismissive wave added for effect. "Of course not, I love helping out you Aggrons, you're all just so cute!" Cilia said, happy; Chario looked at her, slightly surprised, the Aggron looked at her, his mouth agape in obvious shock. Cute Aggrons? The notation was ridiculous to him. Regaining his composure, he directed them to where he was going with the wood. "We need to give this to the builders of the other end of the grounds." He elaborated. So they followed him to an area with multiple tents being built and bade them put the sticks in a pile nearby. Doing so, he thanked them for their help and moved off to gather more. Chario and Cilia looked around and noticed an Absol struggling with a cart full of wooden shafts. The went over to the cart and assisted him in pushing it to it's destination. The Absol thanked them and went to go get another cart, a lighter one. Cilia and Chario continued helping wherever a pokemon needed it for a while, until the area they were in had begun to finish up. After the Aggron and Absols began to move to another area they went back to Cilia's home. "Well, that wasn't exactly what I had planned on doing." Chario said. "Don't worry silly, helping people is an excellent way to spend the day. Oh! That rhymed!" She beamed happily. Chario laughed lightly for a moment. "Sure thing Cilia." They arrived at her house and Chario requested he be allowed to go home. She relented and they exchanged farewells.

Chario was a while away from her house when a voice told him to hold up. Slowing and turning around to see who it was. He found Living moving closer to him. "What brings you here?" Chario asked politely. "Just wanted to see my favourite Lucario." She smiled sweetly. "Aren't I the only Lucario you know?" "I won't say that isn't true." "So, are you stalking Cilia or something, this is the second time I've encountered you at her house." "That first time was actually her idea, she wanted me to watch out in case something happened between you two. This time, I'm just wandering around and happened to end up here." "So when you were hitting on me last time?" "That was to get you to go back to her, per her orders." "Ah, that makes things less awkward." "Indeed. Come on I'll walk you home." They walked in the direction of Chario's house, going down levels when required. On the way Living popped up another conversation. "Chario, do you really plan on going with Cilia?" "I'm still undecided." Then he narrowed his eyes. "How did you know about that?" "I'm friends with Cilia, as soon as she originally thought of going with Kitty and Puppy she complained that she had wished you two could go together." "Is there a reason you're asking this?"

She paused biting her lip. "Well, when Dim and I were… whatever we were, I was only really in it to be a full member of the Star clan, don't get me wrong, I still like him, just not like that." "And you like me like that?" "I won't… uhhh, disagree." She drew it out for a little while. "Where is this going?" He was getting suspicious. "I was… ummm wondering if… you would stay… here… with… me." She was extremely flustered, her normal confidence and bravado had completely crumbled, leaving behind just an innocent little girl. Meanwhile Chario was lost, he didn't want to turn her down, it felt like such a mean thing to do; at the same time though, He loved Cilia not Living, and really wanted to go with her, despite his fears. She looked at him hopeful, and quite cute. He looked away, unknowing of the better choice for once. Some of the random wisdom he normally liked to spout at other people rang back to him. 'The harder path is usually the better path.' He had no doubt what the harder path was, but it didn't make his decision any easier. "Living, I can't stay. I'm sorry, but I have to go." She seemed to wither at his words, a wound inflicted on her very being by little more than his words, though they were gentle. "O-okay." She said, downtrodden and forlorn. Chario felt like someone punched him in the gut. How could he do this to such an nice girl? They arrived at his home and said good-bye, Chario tried to smile at her, but it just made him feel even worse. She left and he went inside and fell onto his bed. He laid there motionless feeling absolutely terrible. He didn't really want to see Cilia tomorrow, it would just make him feel worse. He would see her anyway though, or else she would probably also get upset. He really hated females right now.


	20. Chapter 19

Okay this time it was supposed ti be a day late, to spread out the chapters a bit, next chapter should be on time. I don't have any of those lovely P.S.A.s this week so here's the nineteenth installment, theme song activate!

* * *

"Dim it's time to get up, your ribs are healed." "Star?" Dim asked drowsily, he hadn't slept that good in just about ever; extremely dark rooms seemed to be great for sleep he noted. "Yes Dim, it's me, now come on, Obsideon has been training without you for a while now." "Fine, Fine. I'm coming." He rolled over and tried standing up, for some reason the world tilted to the left until the ground looked like a wall. "Star, I think I need some help." Star rolled his eyes. "Come on." He said lifting up Dim, and then carried him outside. He tossed him onto the ground, and before he even touched it he jumped in pain. "Yeah, the light is going to hurt for a few minutes, till you get used to it again. If you start getting a headache look away from me, I don't want puke in my fur." "Yes Loup." Dim said miserably, it was much too early for this, though it technically wasn't anything before noon.

They walked to some of the training grounds, and on the way Dim noticed the large camps that were now almost finished had nearly been filled with various pokemon from the Star clan and Eevee order, what was left of it anyway. Dim noticed that there were still a few Umbreon and Jolteon left in the ranks, despite the rebellion mostly being made of them. It was kind of infuriating watching the Espeons trying to train, they weren't used to anything other than delegating. Most of the Aggrons had stayed behind to watch the Espeons try and fail to train even close to as hard as the Star clan that was there. Dim was slightly appalled at how they were all treating the poor Espeons, it was after all the Star clan's fault they weren't good at training, and their fault this war had occurred in the first place. Dim was understanding now why the deity of war and death had told him the other side wasn't bad. Dim grew furious and began walking over to the gathered troops. Some of the Star clan member noticed and recognized him, smiled and waved, then noticed his expression and looked away in fear. Many of the Star knew him, and many knew he wasn't much fun when angry. He stopped by the Espeons that were trying and failing to get anything done, the vast majority of them panting, and few struggling to hold back tears. He looked at them hard with fire in his eyes, as if it was them he was mad at. The majority of them looked at him in fear, wondering if he were going to punish them for not being good enough. Then Dim turned around. Star was going to stop him, but now watched in interest, as did the rest gathered there.

"Brothers and sisters of the Star clan, fellow Absols, your behaviour today is disturbing. You say you want peace and fair treatment for all pokemon, yet you belittle the ones who are beneath you in their strength. Let us not forget what this war is about, The enemy wants freedom, just as we do, they just happen to be a bit more violent about it. What freedom do they want? Freedom of choice, You all once stripped them of this right, and they want it back, I will give it to them, after we have won, as it is their right, but you will all treat each other with kindness and respect, else I will personally help destroy every last one of you hypocrites." The crowd stared on in shock, they hadn't expected this, this was little more than a child, telling them what to do. One laughed. "Little Absol, who do you think you are? You couldn't defeat a single one of us!" The speaker an Alakazam. The Star clan members who knew Dim personally looked on in terror, knowing something was about to go down. "Me? I'm Dim Star, Commander, and acting General of the Third army." The Alakazam laughed again. "Didn't you just get out of the Hospital?" "Actually I was on my way from the hospital when I saw all of you." Dim looked too calm. "Good, for you, I bet you wouldn't stand a chance then. I won't fight you though, I don't think it would be enough of a challenge." He chuckled. "Ahh, no, no, I insist. To help you, you may chose one other willing participant." Dim's lips twisted very slightly into a smile. The Alakazam laughed, again. "Fine kid, get ready." Apparently the Alakazam wasn't totally stupid and chose a Heracross to help him. Dim wasn't sure how a Heracross got in, but it didn't bother him, he never really feared fighting types, and he had flamethrower to keep him back.

The two moved on Dim, going on either side to box him in. Dim stood still. He closed his eyes and focused. Then the Alakazam spoke, "Where's three-seventy hyperbeam?" His eyes still closed he answered. "I've made a promise to my friend to not use it anymore." "Your friend? Is this a mate kind of friend?" He laughed a little. Star, who was pretty far off, began to worry, if Obsideon's name got involved in this Dim might get very irrational, very fast. Luckily though Dim had prepared for this, that was why he had his eyes closed, he was preparing to defend, not attack, not yet at least. "Yes." he replied still straight faced. "Huh, never thought a member of the Star clan would let his bitch tell him what to do." Dim's eyes shot open. He had been tracking their positions in the way he normally does, and fires a Flamethrower to his left. To the right the Alakazam froze in surprise, Dim had shot at Heracross not him. He could have blocked it with his psychic, allowing Heracross to get a knock-out blow, instead, it was going to be him versus a dark type, not a good match-up for him. After the Heracross dropped down in pain, unable to continue, Dim asked over his shoulder, "Do you know why some call me the bane of pyschs?" The Alakazam backed up a little in fear, preparing a hyperbeam. "Two reasons." The Alakazam was almost done prepping the beam. "Reason one, psychic types crumble beneath me." The Alakazam fired the beam at Dim, and he vanished. Strange laughter sounded off around the Alakazam as his surroundings faded to black. "Reason two, I melt minds."

The Alakazam woke to find the Heracross locked in a struggle with Dim, no burns on it's body, Dim had taken control of his mind flawlessly, he hadn't even noticed it.

Dim found time to look and grin at the fearful psychic type before everything went black again, this time he was laying down and couldn't move. Water poured from an unknown source and began to fill the area around him, after a few seconds, the poor challenger of Dim's power was now completely underwater, and drowning. One minute, two minutes, three. He seemed to be incapable of actually dying, continuously drowning. His fear was unparalleled about now, his biggest fear was water, and here he was, drowning uncontrollably. It felt like hours before the water relented and he could breathe once more. He woke again, only this time to find the Heracross beaten to a pulp, and himself gasping for air. "All I want is respect for everyone, and for pokemon to be kind. I don't want to ever have to do this again. Oh and Alakazam, Ever say anything about Obsideon again, and I will personally break your arms off and feed them to you. Understand?" The fear filled pokemon nodded fast.

Satisfied Dim left, telling them to continue training. They did, new respect for his orders being made. Dim walked back to Star. "That wasn't the smartest thing I've ever seen." "Nor the dumbest?" Star smiled at him casually. "Come now, Obsideon is going to want to see you. Oh, and good speech by the way, almost didn't sound like you."

They walked to where they had last trained, there Obsideon was busily trying to use dark pulses in rapid succession. "Obsideon, you shouldn't really not trying to fire them so quick, you'll pull a muscle." Dim joked. "Dim, I'm fine I stretched." "I didn't see it." "You can see it later if you…" "Alright you two, wait till you're married. Arceus, children these days." That last part was said under his breath. Obsideon dropped her seductive smile and grew a straight face, Dim doing the same. "Okay, I would've said something sooner, but I wanted both of you here, and in good health for this. Obsideon, the last time the three of us met you had called out dark flames on your claws. You remember this correct?" "Yes." she looked nervous. "Those flames are very special, they are prized amongst dark types, the are called the Obsidian blaze, ironic given your name. They are very powerful, and some consider them holy." "Wait, they're good!?" She sounded surprised. "Yes, they are actually known for only being usable when used for good, they can not harm someone who isn't evil, and will harm the user if they are evil." "I was told they were evil and would hurt others." "If the pokemon that were training you in the Order told you that then yes it would have probably hurt them." She gazed at her paws in astonishment. "Obsideon, you know what this means?" Dim asked her. "What?" "You aren't evil. They haven't burned you have they?" She paused deep in thought. "Dim! You're right, I'm not evil! I'm good!" She smiled brightly and hugged Dim as best she could, given they had four legs. Dim smiled and used one leg to hug her back. Star looked at the two and smiled, it was a nice scene, they deserved this, given what would come next, and what they had already went through.

He let them hug for a moment longer, and when they broke the hug he spoke, "Alright you two, I want you to practice what the humans refer to as critical hits, Dim I believe you should have a knack for this." He proceeded to teach them specific weak point on different pokemon, such as Umbreon having weak spots at the base of their neck. Dim soaked the information in and had a knack for it, Obsideon took a little longer, but wasn't bad at it. After learning and practicing their knowledge for over two-hundred pokemon, the two students were getting tired from all of the intense growth of important information. It was dusk when they finished. "Dim, come here for a moment, Obsideon, wait for a second." Dim followed Star away a few meters, out of earshot by Obsideon. "Dim, I want to warn you, I'm sure you've heard of what war is like, be prepared for much worse than that. We tend to give the sweetened version to keep everyone from getting too scared. It is horrible, you will see things that will scare you, terrify you, and you won't be allowed to leave, and Obsideon will face the same thing. I want you to bear that in mind during training, you aren't training for strength, you're training to live, and to keep her alive to." Dim glanced at Obsideon who was looking at them curiously. "Dim, I won't let you give up on this, but later on, if you need a break, if you want her to be safe for a while, I am willing to command your troops for a little while, to help you. You might not know it now, but commanding troops can be stressful, especially when watching them die, and killing others as well."

"Loup, I'll take that into consideration. Oh! There was something I wanted to ask you about." "What is it?" "When the deity appeared to me he said a word I didn't recognize, I believe it was pronounced 'fuck'." Star started to laugh. "Obsideon come here, I think this could be useful for you too." "What could be useful?" "The slang words known as cuss words, I don't believe you two know many of them because most pokemon don't speak that way around younger pokemon, but you two are about to go war, so I think now would be a good time to learn. He then taught them all the wonderful ways of cursing properly. By this time the amount the had learned was threatening a headache. Star bade them go home to sleep and went off somewhere to do Arceus knows what. Given the sun was low in the sky and they had been very tired for a little while, they decided it would be best to go straight home and sleep.

Once they arrived Dim quickly cooked a bit of meat, and Obsideon got out some nice looking berries. Once he finished cooking, the duo sat down at the table and ate. "Obsideon, when do you think we should get married?" "What's the rush?" "War. I'm serious, we need to do it before the war starts, if we don't who knows if we'll ever manage to do it." "I hope you aren't insinuating that we might die, because I will not have that." "That's not what I'm trying to say, I just want to do this before war, we will need each other during the war, and I feel like us being married will help that." "That makes absolutely no sense. Wait, do you mean… " He nodded, she gulped. "Okay, I say we talk to Star tomorrow, maybe he can help us." Dim nodded agreeing. Then they went to his bed, Obsideon climbed in in front of him laying down looking over her shoulder at him. Her rings glowed black. "Are you nervous about something?" "N-no." she said turning back around. He smiled. "Hey, don't worry, it's not like it will be the first time." He snuggled up next to her and kissed her cheek lightly. "Goodnight Obsideon." "Goodnight Dim."


	21. Chapter 20

Okay, I'm not in the intro spirit tonight so theme song on, and go read chapter twenty!

* * *

Chario woke up feeling sick. Groaning he remembered the previous night. "I hate females so very much." He complained, jumping out of bed and moving to his bathroom. After using his toilet hole he left his little apartment like house and made his way back to Cilia's house. While going there he noticed two things. First, he had overslept as it was now around noon. Second, Dim seemed to be a topic of a lot of conversation. When he got to Cilia's house he let himself in and noticed she was sitting at her table, drinking yet more sugar, and looked furious. "Sorry I'm late I slept in a bit." "Slept in? You were supposed to be here hours ago!" She was not at all okay with this. "Cilia you need to calm down, I'm old enough to take care of myself, and you aren't my mother." She pouted at his response. "What do you want to do today?" He asked trying a small smile, though he couldn't stop thinking about Living, and still wasn't sure what happened with Dim. "I wanna go seem Kitty and Puppy." "Okay, come on let's go." She got up reluctantly and followed him out the door, sulking heavily. As soon as she got outside, and after she grabbed Chario's arm in a partial embrace, she immediately brightened up, becoming her more normal bubbly self. Chario walked with her as she skipped down the path way over to the building the visiting travelers stayed at.

Upon arriving Chario noticed the third thing since he had woken up that morning, almost every trainer was gone. Slightly perturbed at the sudden lack of life, let alone human, the two walked slowly through the building looking for anyone that hadn't left. After searching for a few minutes they found Kitty and Puppy's quarters. They were still there, though both had sad and vaguely grim faces, and were packing a large backpack. Puppy had trouble doing that of course, given the obvious lack of hands, or arms. Cilia asked Kitty, "What's going on?" "The Abselite have requested all trainers leave, due to war. It is up to our pokemon if they want to stay. Puppy wants to stay." She teared up a little, and Puppy didn't make eye contact. "Why do they want you guys to leave?" "Like I said, something about a war coming. Puppy wants to serve." Chario and Cilia looked at Puppy surprised, he didn't seem the type to be okay with killing, outside of protecting Kitty of course. Puppy looked Chario straight in the eye and whispered "Follow me." And walked away, Chario close behind.

When they had gotten well out of earshot, Puppy spoke. "Chario, I want you and Cilia to go with Kitty. She will be lonely and worried if I'm not there, and I need you two to help lessen that." "No." Puppy was taken aback. "What, but I…" Chario cut him off, "Puppy, if you're going, I'm going, I'm not letting you leave her and maybe die, Cilia can watch her for you." Puppy looked like he were evaluating the idea, after a moment he sighed and decided it was probably the best to have another pokemon that considers themself her pokemon watching his back. "Okay Chario, if you want to, I guess you can, but don't forget it won't be me you're serving." "I won't." "Well in that case, we should probably tell them, and register you." They then proceeded back to Kitty's room.

There they found Cilia lightly hugging Kitty, and Kitty was crying. Puppy stiffened at the site and started to turn around in shame, but Chario grabbed the inside of his horn and pulled him back. "Cilia, we need to tell you something." "What is it?" She sounded upset, though not necessarily angry. "We need Kitty to hear too." "Fine." she touched Kitty's shoulder and began to translate. "Kitty, I want you to know Puppy is sorry for leaving, but you don't have to worry, I'm going to protect him while he's gone, for you." Cilia narrowed her eyes at him, but Kitty looked up in sudden hope. "Really Chario? You will?" "Yes, I do want to be your pokemon, and I want Puppy to be there too." "Thank you Chario, Thank you!" Kitty jumped up and ran to Chario giving him a hug, careful of his spike. Cilia mouthed to him 'we will be talking about this in a second'. He nodded. Kitty broke the hug and looked at Puppy. "Can we talk for a minute, just me and him?" "Yes." Cilia said, moving to the door, Chario let her through and closed the door after her.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" She wasn't happy, at all. "Cilia he wanted me and you to stay with her, to keep her company. You saw what that did to her. If he died, what do you think that would do to her? That's something the two of us wouldn't be able to help whether we're with her or not, so I'm going with Puppy to watch him, and keep him safe, I want you with her do she doesn't fall apart." Cilia pouted at him, thoughtful. "You're too silly for that to work." "I know, but I need to anyway." She looked him in the eye, "Come back or I'll kill you, I don't want to lose you twice, that's really annoying." She somehow joked about the situation, causing Chario to smile a little. "Fine, I'll tie a ribbon on my finger, so I don't forget." he smiled a little more, and she responded in kind, their old trainer used to say he would tie a ribbon on his finger to remember things, like eating, apparently it was a human custom of some sort. She gave him a kiss on his cheek, because she wasn't sure if he had eaten any meat recently. He chuckled, "Cilia, I haven't had any meat since the last time I washed my mouth." "Should have told me earlier. You don't get two." He lunged down a kissed her deeply, though not forcefully. After breaking the kiss, "Whoops, I think I forgot." he smiled slyly, and immediately remembered Living and felt a pang of regret. Cilia stared at him eyes opened and mouth in an agape position, shocked for a moment by his intense fervor. After noticing her surroundings again, she noticed Chario had anguish painted all over his face. "Chario?" she had begun to adopt her nervous ways. "It's nothing Cilia, Living wanted me to stay with her, and I turned her down, for you." In all their time, as much as he knew her, she always seemed capable of surprising him. She slapped him. "That was uncalled for Chario. You are not allowed to turn down such a sweet girl." It took a second before she caught on, "Oh, you mean, to go with Kitty, and Puppy?" He nodded. "Oh, that Absol is gonna get it!" She called out, suddenly furious at Living. Then she noticed Chario's hand was resting on his cheek. "Oh! Chario, I'm sorry, here let me help." He tried to move back but she gave him a look that scared him enough to let her help. He was bleeding a little, and the spot throbbed. "I probably shouldn't have hit you that hard, please forgive me." She looked down and had begun talking slowly, nervous once again. He smiled, and hugged her. "I'm fine, just try not to knock my head off. Okay?" She nodded, slow and deliberate. "I'll try." she began to lighten up a little.

After a few minutes Puppy opened the door, strange as it it seemed for a four legged creature to open a door. Kitty walked out with him and laid out their plans. "Me and Cilia are going to the city in the north for awhile, so when the war is over come find us. Cilia, I understand, can help with that. Also, I expect both of you to contact me everyday through Cilia. Got it?" They both nodded their heads. "Alright, Cilia, I need to leave tomorrow, can you tell the Abselite our plans by then?" "Yes Kitty, I can handle it." Kitty smiled sadly at her. "Chario, please take care of Puppy for me. And Puppy, do the same for Chario okay? He's one of us now." Chario smiled and nodded, Puppy nodded grimly. "Well, I would stay and chat, but we all have things to do now." She turned and entered her room, to continue packing. Puppy explained where they would need to volunteer at, and Cilia left to explain where she was going to the Abselite.

Chario, having very little idea of how the war was going to work hadn't really noticed who the generals where. As a result, when Puppy went to volunteer, Chario was surprised to hear him request to be under general Dim's third army. "What Dim, as in Star?" "Yes, of course. Have you not heard?" The receptionist replied. "I hadn't." The receptionist looked somewhat shocked, especially when Chario requested to be in his army as well, though not as much as she was the first time. As they left Chario began connecting the dots. "Wait so if Dim is a general, maybe that's why people were talking about him this morning." "What do you mean?" Puppy asked. "A lot of pokemon were talking about him all excited around noon or so." "Oh, well we should check the training fields for the armies, they'll probably have news." Chario nodded thoughtfully.

Upon arriving at said training fields they began asking around, it didn't take long to gather what happened. Dim took out an Alakazam and Heracross tag team right after he left the hospital. Chario was vaguely surprised by this, he hadn't really thought Dim would fight his own troops, though it somehow gave this huge moral boost, and when talking about him, the troops spoke with respect, like he were a wise old sage. Having sated his curiosity Chario decided it was time they parted ways for the night, which was fast approaching. Puppy agreed and they left each other Chario going home, Puppy, going to where Kitty most likely was.

"Star, there's something me and Obsideon want to talk about." "Your wedding?" Dim looked at him puzzled, Obsideon cocked her head a bit to the side. "It was more than obvious. Don't worry, me and Kenshin have worked out the details, Cham will preside over, along with both me and Kenshin, and Zuro will seal the deal. Any questions?" "How did you guys plan this, and why didn't you tell us." "It was pretty easy to plan, and we didn't really have time. By the way, the wedding is next week." "Really?" Obsideon sounded very excited, and quite a bit nervous, though her rings hadn't changed just yet. "Yes, I'll bring you there when it's time." "Alright." They both replied.

Then it was the day when Cilia and Kitty were to leave, there weren't many tears, but they all looked pretty forlorn, Cilia was nearly bawling though. Chario hugged her for a few minutes, to calm her down. He kissed her cheek and gave her a packet of sugar. She smiled sadly at him, and held the sugar in her hand tightly. She gave him a small red shiny thing. "It's a shard of a crystal, I found it along time ago, I want you to have it, so a piece of me can always be with you while you're gone, and I need to meet my cliche' goodbyes quota for the week." He chuckled lightly. "This time, it won't be very long though, It'll feel like it's only been a day." "Maybe two." They smiled and Cilia backed away. Kitty finished petting Puppy and staring into his eyes. He looked back, proud of how much she had grown in the time he knew her. And then she too backed up, though not before kissing his forehead. Cilia and Kitty looked at the two, and turned around to begin walking. Chario and Puppy watched them leave, feeling lonelier. Chario grasped the crystal tighter. After they had disappeared into the woods outside of the city they turned back around and headed to the training fields, they would be training for a while, until the war kicked off full throttle.

Meanwhile Dim and Obsideon were training as hard as ever, getting ready for the war. Cham, who had recently been appointed head of intelligence, had gotten wind of the rebel's battle plan rough drafts. Those plans reported attacks over the next few months being planned, though there wasn't a clear way of telling which would be carried out. The excitement of being married prevented their worries though, and happiness painted their faces on a daily basis. The had decided while training one day that the entire third army should come, they wanted them to all be connected, like one big family. Since they had both lost their families, the idea of having one, even if it wasn't by blood, seemed overwhelmingly alluring. Though a blood family wasn't that far off, or so they hoped.

"Loup?" Dim got Star's attention while Star was reading a few days before the wedding, while Obsideon was training. "Yes Dim?" "After the wedding, I was wondering if it would be okay to…" Star stopped him mid sentence. "Dim, your training is very important, I feel like you should wait until after the war for a child. That, and you two are a bit young as is." "Loup, I respect that, but, the deity said he would bless my child if I failed, I want there to be something to bless, just in case." "Dim, you had better have a better reason than that." "I don't want to die before I have a child." Star nodded, in understanding. "Dim, you remember what it felt like when your father, and mother, died. Correct?" he nodded. "You really want to risk that? With your own child?" Dim suddenly looked both surprised and afraid. "I hadn't thought of that. I don't want… No, never." He spoke haltingly, fearing the situation presented. "Good, now you have my permission." "Why?" Dim asked very confused. "Now that you have imagined that, I know you'll keep yourself and Obsideon safe." Dim nodded in slight apprehension.

He finished his training for the day with Obsideon and then when it had gotten almost late in the day Star let them off a little early. "Your wedding is coming up in a few days so take them off, two days after the wedding I expect both of you back here." They nodded and left. That night they snuggled up and went to sleep smiling, knowing they would be happy, at least for now.


	22. Chapter 21

Dear Arceus Almighty I have finally done it! Yeah sorry, for the longest time technical difficulties have prevented me from posting, I know the site has had some problems, but I think my normal laptop may have even more problems than I already suspected, so barring any more problems we should be relatively back on track until August, because my ability to post is going to plummet drastically. Don't worry there still will be posts, just farther between. For now, just read on my readers, and remember to report any errors I've made, or any questions you have, provided the reviews continue or start working, I've heard they've become quite unpredictable. So start up the new theme (Warriors (Imagine Dragons)) and let's resume after this massive break!

* * *

The days leading up to the wedding were mostly just them walking around going to stores and shops and generally goofing around. A few times pokemon wished them luck or bowed. At one point they met Chario and Puppy who were getting food for the camp from a nearby store. "Chario!" Dim called out and ran to them. "Oh! Hey Dim." Chario seemed a little off, like he were sad about something. Dim also noticed a small red crystal was on a string around his neck, like a necklace. "What's the matter?" Obsideon asked him. "Cilia and my new trainer had to leave the city until the war is over, but on the bright side I'll be fighting under the third army." He regained a little of his mischievous smile and looked at Dim. Dim smiled back. "Well, I look forward to your services Lieutenant." Chario looked at him surprised. "Lieutenant?" "I was told my lieutenants need to be pokemon I trust, therefore you're now my Lieutenant." "Okay, but I need Puppy with me, it was a condition for me to serve that we have to look out for one another." "Well in that case… You will serve as Chario's Lieutenant. Which means out of the troops in your collection, you will be using half and half. My collection is controlled by me and Obsideon by the way. The third collection still lacks a commander though." "Oh! I forgot to introduce you. Puppy, this is Dim, and Obsideon." "It is a pleasure sir." Puppy crossed a front arm over his chest and dipped his head, a form of bowing the Abselite often did when with superiors. "The pleasure is all mine." Dim smiled and dipped his head, the response bow. "And this is Puppy, as I've made pretty obvious by now." Chario added. Dim smiled. "Are you sure we're allowed to be your Lieutenants?" "Yeah, I'll still be in command, you'll just be relaying my orders, and making sure they're carried out. It's really important, but it not like I'm giving you my whole army or anything." Chario nodded. "Well this conversation is getting awkward." Chario noted. The other three agreed. "Well, me and Obsideon need to go to the garden of Solbas, so we'll see you later." "Alright, I'll hold you to that." Chario and Puppy continued bring the supplies to the training camp while Dim and Obsideon left to the garden.

"So, what do you think we should do when we get there?" Dim asked. "Well, we could just enjoy the scenery." "Ahh, but we did that last time." "So?" "We gotta change it up." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're to much of a thrill seeker." "What do you mean?" "We're getting married in a few days, and there's war coming yet you can't just calm down and relax until then?" "Well, I can, I just don't want to. I might as well start early, right?" Obsideon sighed again. "Fine, what do you propose we do there?" "I was thinking we find a good spot and just sit there and enjoy each other's company." She glared at his response. "I just asked if you wanted to do that." "No, you asked if I wanted to watch the scenery, I want to watch you." He raised a front leg to rub her head playfully. She sighed again. "You really need to calm down." "I'm sorry, I'm just excited, I can't stop." "I know, but could you try?" "I don't think it'll work but I will." "Okay, thank you." They walked in silence for awhile. "I need to do something or I'm going to explode." Obsideon sighed yet again. "What do you need to do?" "I don't know, let me think for a moment." He paused and looked around. "What if… We sparred?" She looked at him baffled, it had felt like ages since they had last fought in any sort of way, especially physically. Though she did have to admit the idea of them insulting each other and attempting to knock the other one into submission, in an innocent way of course, was an attractive idea. "Yeah, I think we should, we haven't done it in so long I've kind of forgotten what it felt like." He smiled at her. "Good, but I don't want to insult you, okay?" "Fine." They continued walking, Dim quickly getting a slight spring in his step. She giggled at his enthusiasm.

After about ten minutes of walking they managed to arrive at Solbas garden. "Alright, where do you want to do this?" Obsideon asked. "Over here." he replied walking to a rock next to a large tree. Obsideon still loved the look of the garden, but something changed, instead of purple everywhere everything was an ashy grey. For a moment she thought something had happened to the garden, and then she noticed it was the same colour as Dim's coat. She hadn't realized her favourite colour had changed, especially not to Dim's fur colour, but then again the last time she was here she wasn't about to get married to him. "Ready?" She shook herself out of her thoughts. "Yeah." They began to circle counter-clockwise, Dim started with his back to the rock and tree. Obsideon realized his strategy very quick, he would move her in front of the rock and attack to pin her between the rock and him. She thought hard for an idea. She got one, when he attacked she would dodge by jumping, then flip herself so that he was between her and the rock. As he and she continued circling he did something she hadn't expected, he didn't attack, he just kept on walking. She didn't pay any attention to it and began working on a new strategy. As he became between her and the rock again he suddenly sprung at her. Acting on instinct she lept to her left, which was sadly exactly what he wanted, she landed on a patch of wet grass, which lead to her slipping and laying on the ground scrabbling to get up, when he jumped to her and pinned her. "Obsideon, that wasn't hard enough." Dim complained. She sighed, "Fine." He helped her up as best he could and retreated back to the rock. This time they circled clockwise. When Obsideon was between Dim and the rock she got an idea, and swiftly turned around to go counter-clockwise once again. Dim didn't notice just long enough that Obsideon managed to get right in front of him. By the time he acted he was already on the defensive. She tried to slash at his left, but he ducked, throwing a tackle at her, she sidestepped it to her right and shot a dark pulse at him. The pulse sent him a little further, so that hit a tree head first. Bouncing off he sat for a moment dazed. Obsideon ran to check on him. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I got a headache now though. I think I'm done for now." He rubbed his head gingerly. She offered a comforting smile and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on, let's walk it off." He nodded slowly so he didn't agitate his headache anymore.

Nearby someone dropped something on a rock making a loud clang. Dim winced and laid down sick to his stomach. Obsideon turned to him. "Are you sure you're okay, you look really sick." "Can we go to a doctor real quick, or just somewhere really dark." He sounded miserable. "Sure come on, I'll take you to some shade." She tried talking in a low voice so it wouldn't hurt him. He had closed his eyes and was breathing somewhat irregularly now. Obsideon was getting worried, he hit his head pretty hard, and it seemed he hit it harder than she thought. She felt really bad now, because it was her fault, she basically shoved him into the tree with her dark pulse. She took him out of the garden and next to a shop where the area was really dark, she turned him so that when he opened his eyes it wouldn't be very bright. "Dim, it's okay, you can open your eyes now." He groaned. "It's okay Dim, it's okay." She whispered to him while rubbing his back lightly. She felt terrible for doing this, he looked like he would pass out or throw up, neither of which made her think that impact was minor. "Hey you, little Umbreon." An Absol called out to her. She got up and moved herself between him and Dim. "Could you keep it…" DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" he the Absol bellowed. "You and your kind aren't welcome here, you're the enemy!" Obsideon was confused for a moment, then it hit her, the war was against Umbreons, and Jolteons, he thought she was one of them. "No, I'm General…" "YOU'RE A GENERAL!" She couldn't tell if he was stupid, or had ingested something he shouldn't have, perhaps from the nearby garden. She sighed. "I'm gonna fucking kill you." He growled, thanks to Star's lessons, she understood his use of the curse word, he was very angry. He lunged at her and she thought about Dim behind her. She crouched and sprung at him, headbutting him in the chest hard enough to send him backwards and knock the air out of him. "Stupid bitch!" he called out running and raising his head to strike with his horn. She would have been offended, but right now she wasn't really listening, she was preparing to attack. Behind her, Dim, who had just begun to heal from the dark alleyway, had started stirring. Though his vision was still a bit wobbly, he managed to look up and saw Obsideon fighting an Absol, his first instinct was to help Obsideon, but a dull throb made him lay back down with a groan, which hurt even more. Obsideon ignored this as well and continued crouching as the Absol ran towards her. She felt like this would be the moment someone she hadn't seen in awhile would save them, like when Flir attacked.

Instead the Absol began to swing his head at her. She jumped up and threw herself into his back with an iron tail, the force of the impact cracked the ground. The Absol had taken a serious beating, but was far from done. He stood rapidly to throw her off and jumped back, as soon as he landed he ran full speed at her, it took about two seconds for him to right at her. He dropped his horn to impale her, and had she not recovered a second earlier than she did, he would have. Instead she tossed her body under the Absol and used a dark pulse on him, knocking him into the air. As he came thrashing back down, unsure of what happened, she called out the Obsidian flames, more as instinct than conscious thought though, and used night slash. When she noticed what happened next, she began to grow a bit more scared. The flames hurt him. She didn't know who he was, but she had to destroy him, if she didn't he would kill her instead. The barely conscious Dim noticed this and began to grow worried as well, this wasn't just some member of the Abselite, this guy could very well be an assassin. She called out a little more of the flames, so that they covered her paws and maw. As she ran at him, and he tried to block her furious attacks, she began succumbing to an anger she hadn't recognized was there. Within seconds the majority of her body was covered in pitch black flames, and instead of physically attacking her opponent, the flames just shot out at him, like she were using ember attacks. He noticed he was fighting a losing battle and started fleeing. In her anger deranged state she chased after him, going for the kill. Some of Star's training peeked into what very little repressed logic she still had and wormed it's way through her mind. After a moment she focused herself, while still running and called out a ring of fire around her assailant. He tried for a moment in vain to escape, and gave in. She then made the flames self sustaining by draining the sunlight, instead of her own light reserves and extinguished the flames on her body.

She ran back to Dim, and found him huddled against the building, looking like he had just seen the devil, and like he would flop at any moment from exhaustion. "Dim? What 's wrong?" "N-no, please stay back." She was befuddled. "Dim, it's Obsideon, calm down okay?" She took a slow step toward him, he slid back further along the wall. "You're not Obsideon, you're too aggressive. She never would have done that." He seemed deranged, over reacting to her fight with the Absol. When he had flipped his logic she wasn't sure of, but she was sure he had. She jumped at him, before he could react she landed on him and curled around him, her rings began glowing again and she cried softly on him. "I'm sorry Dim, I didn't want to hurt you or scare you. Please believe me." he laid there both scared and strangely comforted. She looked up into his eyes. "Sorry Dim." she sobbed, and headbutted him, effectively knocking him out cold. With Dim unconscious, she hauled herself and him to an infirmary to get checked out. The nurses gave her a once over and decided she was fine, nothing more than a few bruises. Dim was a different story though, he had a pretty bad concussion and could barely look straight, he kept on getting a little better, and then receding back into a state of delirium. It took most of the night to stabilize his mind enough to keep him sane. They of course had questioned her, and when she told them what had happened, the sighed and sent for a group of Absols to collect the Absol that had attacked.

That night, when most of the hospital was asleep, she snuck into Dim's room. He still awake, sitting at the window, watching the sky. "That one is Orion." He pointed at the sky, she was confused, if he were talking to her, or if he had even noticed her entry seemed unlikely, yet he seemed like he was talking to someone. The moon was fully out, so the area he was sitting in was quite bright, and glinted off of his eyes in an unusual way, giving them a far away and almost ghost like appearance. He continued pointing for a moment and put his leg back down. He was crying a little, though he didn't seem to notice. She crept up to him and sat down next to him, looking at the sky with him. She rested her head on his shoulder, due to their height difference. He seemed oblivious to her. She slowly closed her eyes, drifting asleep. After a few minutes, she was out like a light, and Dim barely registered her presence.

A few hours later, she was on the floor by herself shivering with a new type of nightmare, and Dim was no longer there.


	23. Chapter 22

Okay, as much as I would love to give a list of legitimate reasons why I haven't posted, the only reason I'm posting right now is because I won't be able to for about another month. That being said I'm also uploading a few chapters that I already wrote, to apologize for the wait. I can't guarantee the next time I post, but unless I die, I will definitely post more, I've been enraged at too many good stories being abandoned to stop this one. So, if you're ready for another chapter of Dim and Obsideon, start up the theme and get reading!

* * *

The days leading up to the wedding were mostly just them walking around going to stores and shops and goofing around. A few times pokemon wished them luck or bowed. At one point they met Chario and Puppy who were getting food for the camp from a nearby store. "Chario!" Dim called out and ran to them. "Oh! Hey Dim." Chario seemed a little off, like he were sad about something. Dim also noticed a small red crystal was on a string around his neck, like a necklace. "What's the matter?" Obsideon asked him. "Cilia and my new trainer had to leave the city until the war is over, but on the bright side I'll be fighting under the third army." He regained a little of his mischievous smile and looked at Dim. Dim smiled back. "Well, I look forward to your services Lieutenant." Chario looked at him surprised. "Lieutenant?" "I was told my lieutenants need to be pokemon I trust, therefore you're now my Lieutenant." "Okay, but I need Puppy with me, it was a condition for me to serve that we have to look out for one another." "Well in that case… You will serve as Chario's Lieutenant. Which means out of the troops in your collection, you will be using half and half. My collection is controlled by me and Obsideon by the way. The third collection still lacks a commander though." "Oh! I forgot to introduce you. Puppy, this is Dim, and Obsideon." "It is a pleasure sir." Puppy crossed a front arm over his chest and dipped his head, a form of bowing the Abselite often did when with superiors. "The pleasure is all mine." Dim smiled and dipped his head, the response bow. "And this is Puppy, as I've made pretty obvious by now." Chario added. Dim smiled. "Are you sure we're allowed to be your Lieutenants?" "Yeah, I'll still be in command, you'll just be relaying my orders, and making sure they're carried out. It's really important, but it not like I'm giving you my whole army or anything." Chario nodded. "Well this conversation isstarting to take a bit more time than I have." Chario noted. Puppy agreed. "Well, me and Obsideon need to go to the garden of Solbas, so we'll see you later." "Alright, I'll hold you to that." Chario and Puppy continued bring the supplies to the training camp while Dim and Obsideon left to the garden.

"So, what do you think we should do when we get there?" Dim asked. "Well, we could just enjoy the scenery." "Ahh, but we did that last time." "So?" "We gotta change it up." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're to much of a thrill seeker." "What do you mean." "We're getting married in a few days, and there's war coming yet you can't just calm down and relax until then?" "Well, I can, I just don't want to. I might as well start early, right?" Obsideon sighed again. "Fine, what do you propose we do there?" "I was thinking we find a good spot and just sit there and enjoy each other's company." She glared at his response. "I just asked if you wanted to do that." "No, you asked if I wanted to watch the scenery, I want to watch you." He raised a front leg to rub her head playfully. She sighed again. "You really need to calm down." "I'm sorry, I'm just excited, I can't stop." "I know, but could you try?" "I don't think it'll work but I will." "Okay, thank you." They walked in silence for awhile. "I need to do something or I'm going to explode." Obsideon sighed yet again. "What do need to do." "I don't know, let me think for a moment." He paused and looked around. "What if… We sparred?" She looked at him baffled, it had felt like ages since they had last fought in any sort of way, especially physically. Though she did have to admit the idea of them insulting each other and attempting to knock the other one into submission, in an innocent way of course, seemed like fun. "Yeah, I think we should, we haven't done it in so long I've kind of forgotten what it felt like." He smiled at her. "Good, but I don't want to insult you, okay?" "Fine." They continued walking, Dim quickly getting a slight spring in his step. She giggled at his enthusiasm. After about ten minutes of walking they managed to arrive at Solbas garden. "Alright, where do you want to do this?" Obsideon asked. "Over here." he replied walking to a rock next to a large tree. Obsideon still loved the look of the garden, but something changed, Instead of purple everywhere everything was an ashy grey. For a moment she thought something had happened to the garden, and then she noticed it was the same colour as Dim's coat. She hadn't realised her favourite colour had changed, especially not to Dim's fur colour, but then again the last time she was here she wasn't about to get married to him.

"Ready?" She shook herself out of her thoughts. "Yeah." They began to circle counter-clockwise, Dim started with his back to the rock and tree. Obsideon realised his strategy very quick, he would move her in front of the rock and attack to pin her between the rock and him. She thought hard for an idea. She got one, when he attacked she would dodge by jumping, then flip herself so that he was between her and the rock. As he and she continued circling he did something she hadn't expected, he didn't attack, he just kept on walking. She didn't pay any attention to it and began working on a new strategy. As he became between her and the rock again he suddenly sprung at her. Acting on instinct she lept to her left, which was sadly exactly what he wanted, she landed on a patch of wet grass, which lead to her slipping and laying on the ground scrabbling to get jumped to her and pinned her. "Obsideon, that wasn't hard enough." Dim complained. She sighed, "Fine." He helped her up as best he could and retreated back to the rock. This time they circled clockwise. When Obsideon was between Dim and the rock she got an idea, and swiftly turned around to go counter-clockwise once again. Dim didn't notice just long enough that Obsideon managed to get right in front of him. By the time he acted he was already on the defensive. She tried to slash at his left, but he ducked, throwing a tackle at her, she sidestepped it to her right and shot a dark pulse at him. The pulse sent him a little further, so that hit a tree head first. Bouncing off he sat for a moment dazed. Obsideon ran to check on him. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I got a headache now though. I think I'm done for now." He rubbed his head gingerly. She offered a comforting smile and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on, let's walk it off." He nodded slowly so he didn't agitate his headache anymore. Nearby someone dropped something on a rock making a loud clang. Dim winced and laid down sick to his stomach. Obsideon turned to him. "Are you sure you're okay, you look really sick." "Can we go to a doctor real quick, or just somewhere really dark." He sounded miserable. "Sure come on, I'll take you to some shade." She tried talking in a low voice so it wouldn't hurt him. He had closed his eyes and was breathing somewhat irregularly now. Obsideon was getting worried, he hit his head pretty hard, and it seemed he hit it harder than she thought.

She felt really bad now, because it was her fault, she basically shoved him into the tree with her dark pulse. She took him out of the garden and next to a shop where the area was really dark, she turned him so that when he opened his eyes it wouldn't be very bright. "Dim, it's okay, you can open your eyes now." He groaned. "It's okay Dim, it's okay." She whispered to him while rubbing his back lightly. She felt terrible for doing this, he looked like he would pass out or throw up, neither of which made her think that impact was minor. "Hey you, little Umbreon." An Absol called out to her. She got up and moved herself between him and Dim. "Could you keep it…" DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" he the Absol bellowed. "You and your kind aren't welcome here, you're the enemy!" Obsideon was confused for a moment, then it hit her, the war was against Umbreons, and Jolteons, he thought she was one of them. "No, I'm General…" "YOU'RE A GENERAL!" She couldn't tell if he was stupid, or had ingested something he shouldn't have, perhaps from the nearby garden. She sighed. "I'm gonna fucking kill you." He growled, thanks to Star's lessons, she understood his use of the curse word, he was very angry.

He lunged at her and she thought about Dim behind her. She crouched and sprung at him, headbutting him in the chest hard enough to send him backwards and knock the air out of him. "Stupid bitch!" he called out running and raising his head to strike with his horn. She would have been offended, but right now she wasn't really listening, she was preparing to attack. Behind her, Dim, who had just begun to heal from the dark alleyway, had started stirring. Though his vision was still a bit wobbly, he managed to look up and saw Obsideon fighting an Absol, his first instinct was to help Obsideon, but a dull throb made him lay back down with a groan, which hurt even more. Obsideon ignored this as well and continued crouching as the Absol ran towards her. She felt like this would be the moment someone she hadn't seen in awhile would save them, like when Flir attacked. Instead the Absol began to swing his head at her. She jumped up and threw herself into his back with an iron tail, the force of the impact cracked the ground. The Absol had taken a serious beating, but was far from done. He stood rapidly to throw her off and jumped back, as soon as he landed he ran full speed at her, it took about two seconds for him to be right in front of her. He dropped his horn to impale her, and had she not recovered a second earlier than he would have. Instead she tossed her body under the Absol and used a dark pulse on him, knocking him into the air. As he came thrashing back down, unsure of what happened, she called out the Obsidian flames, more as instinct than conscious thought though, and used night slash. When she noticed what happened next, she began to grow a bit more scared. The flames hurt him. She didn't know who he was, but she had to destroy him, if she didn't he would kill her instead. The barely conscious Dim noticed this and began to grow worried as well, this wasn't just some member of the Abselite, this guy could very well be an assassin. She called out a little more of the flames, so that they covered her paws and maw. As she ran at him, and he tried to block her furious attacks, she began succumbing to an anger she hadn't recognized was there. Within seconds the majority of her body was covered in pitch black flames, and instead of physically attacking her opponent, the flames just shot out at him, like she were using ember attacks. He noticed he was fighting a losing battle and started fleeing. In her anger deranged state she chased after him, going for the kill. Some of Star's training peeked into what very little repressed logic she still had and wormed it's way through her mind. After a moment she focused herself, while still running and called out a ring of fire around her assailant. He tried for a moment in vain to escape, and gave in. She then made the flames self sustaining of of the sunlight, instead of her own light reserves and extinguished the flames on her body.

She ran back to Dim, and found him huddled against the building, looking like he had just seen the devil, and like he would flop at any moment from exhaustion. "Dim? What 's wrong?" "N-no, please stay back." She was befuddled. "Dim, it's Obsideon, calm down okay?" She took a slow step toward him, he slid back further along the wall. "You're not Obsideon, you're too aggressive. She never would have done that." He seemed deranged, over reacting to her fight with the Absol. When he had flipped his logic she wasn't sure of, but she was sure he had. She jumped at him, before he could react she landed on him and curled around him, her rings began glowing again and she cried softly on him. "I'm sorry Dim, I didn't want to hurt you or scare you. Please believe me." he laid there both scared and strangely comforted. She looked up into his eyes. "Sorry Dim." she sobbed, and headbutted him, effectively knocking him out cold. With Dim unconscious, she hauled herself and him to an infirmary to get checked out. The nurses gave her a once over and decided she was fine, nothing more than a few bruises. Dim was a different story though, he had a pretty bad concussion and could barely look straight, he kept on getting a little better, and then receding back into a state of delirium. It took most of the night to stabilize his mind enough to keep him sane. They of course had questioned her, and when she told them what had happened, the sighed and sent for a group of Absols to collect the Absol that had attacked her. Later that night, when most of the hospital was asleep, she snuck into Dim's room. He still awake, sitting at the window, watching the sky. "That one is Orion." He pointed at the sky, she was confused, if he were talking to her, or if he had even noticed her entry seemed unlikely, yet he seemed like he was talking to someone. The moon was fully out, so the area he was sitting in was quite bright, and glinted off of his eyes in an unusual way, giving them a far away and almost ghost like appearance. He continued pointing for a moment and put his leg back down. He was crying a little, though he didn't seem to notice. She crept up to him and sat down next to him, looking at the sky with him. She rested her head on his shoulder, due to their height difference. He seemed oblivious to her. She slowly closed her eyes, drifting asleep. After a few minutes, she was out like a light, and Dim barely registered her presence.

A few hours later, she was on the floor by herself shivering with a new nightmare, and Dim was no longer there.


	24. Chapter 23

So here's the second chapter in a row for this night of posting, so uh theme? I guess?

* * *

Her nightmare was not one she had seen before, that was probably why she managed to have it, given Dim's 'gift' normally kept her from having nightmares. Given the state he was in, it made sense it didn't work as well as usual anyways. The nightmare she was having was particularly interesting, it was continuous randomized instances of Dim rejecting her or leaving her. It felt like when everyone had done just that, when she was younger, but much worse. She cried the entire time, and quickly began hating herself and the world. She woke with a jump, she had been crying in her sleep, and the nightmares had rattled her deeply. It took about three seconds to notice Dim was no longer there, and as soon as she noticed, she jumped up and began looking for him. She searched the room for a moment before noticing the window. It was open, like many were in this area, only this time there were scratches in the window sill, like someone had crawled out. She felt a sinking feeling in her gut and climbed out the window. It was ground level so she jumped down without incident. She noticed a slight trail of his claw marks, and of course she knew his smell well enough to track him. It was odd that he had left claw marks, the ground was hard enough that he normally wouldn't have been able to. She continued following his scent for awhile; in the distance she could hear the soldiers busy at work, even though it was late at night, although good for her, Dim's scent was going nowhere near them.

It only took about twenty minutes to find him, but when she did she nearly collapsed from relief. He was sitting under a tree next to another Absol, the two were talking quietly, and they looked relaxed and content. For some reason both were facing the tree, and hadn't made a move to turn around or face each other. She creeped closer to see if she could hear what they were talking about. When she was a few meters away the other Absol turned to her and smiled, it was a cool nice smile, friendly, yet one that showed a hint of strength, and through that, confidence. "Hey there. How are you?" The Absol spoke in a way that seemed uncannily neutral, as if whether or not she answered was less minor than the amount of pebbles in a stream on the other side of the world. Nonetheless she replied, "I'm Obsideon." He smiled a little more at her response. "My name is Apollo, I am Kenshin's son." Obsideon looked at him in slight bewilderment, she hadn't been expecting to see him any time soon, let alone in the middle of the night with a barely conscious Dim. "If you don't mind my asking, what are you guys doing?" He smiled again. "We were talking about the old days, me and Dim used to be the best of friends when we were younger." He began to frown. "But he seems to be a little out of it right now." "We were sparring yesterday and he hit his head pretty bad, he's been like this for a little while." "I understand." he looked like he understood a lot more than what he was putting on. "It was nice meeting you Obsideon I look forward to cooperating with you in the war, I feel like we can get a lot done." "Apollo, stop flirting with her." Obsideon looked at Dim in surprise, she hadn't been expecting him to talk, and hadn't thought Apollo was flirting in the least bit, though nonetheless she dipped her head to Apollo and began trying to pull Dim back to the hospital for proper rest, whilst Apollo laughed quietly at Dim's pouting face. Once they arrived she took special care in making sure he wouldn't get out again. After she had very securely locked the window, she went to sleep next to Dim in his bed.

 _Warmth. What is this warmth next to me? It feels… nice. I must find it. *clack, clack, clack* My claws? I was not aware of them, yet they still clack. What does this mean? Oh yes, the warmth, I must find it. It's so bright, and so warm. Who are you? "Dim, I am the deity of Life, and of Peace. You have already met my counterpart, yes?" I have. "I have come to help you, his work can not be done and mine began again if you became incapacitated, especially before your child is ready." How do you want to help? "I will heal your injuries, and keep your wife safe for you, until your child is ready then I will protect him or her." Okay, I'm fine with that. The bright warmth seems to smile, despite the lack of features, what does this mean? The warmth, I can feel it in me, all around me. I feels… pleasing._

Dim awoke with a start. "My head, doesn't hurt." "Dim, your awake again?" Without missing a beat, Dim turned to her and kissed her. "I'm so happy I know you." "Dim are you still barely conscious?" She started rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and as she did Dim noticed they were red and puffy instead of just red, like usual. "No I'm fine. Is something the matter though, you look like you were crying." "Just some nightmares, not they old ones though." "It's okay. It was an accident, you didn't do anything wrong." He wrapped an arm around her and brought her close, gently though. "It's not your fault what happened, it was an accident." he repeated, trying to comfort her. Suddenly Obsideon was extremely suspicious, he seemed to know about her nightmare, and he hadn't even been there most of the night when she had been having them, plus he he seemed to know exactly how distraught she was right now, even though she was hiding it perfectly. "How do you know what caused my dreams?" She cocked an eyebrow at him. "I don't know, I just do. I can feel your pain now, and what caused it, seriously, I'm not crazy. I think it may be something the deity gave me." The end was more of a mumble to himself. "But you didn't have it before." "No, while I was sleeping a new deity came, and said she would help me." "You seem to attract a lot of attention." "That I do." "Well, we still need to sleep, our wedding isn't that far off remember?" "Oh yeah, I guess we should. We will talk about this tomorrow?" "Definitely."

 _Hmmmm… it is odd in here. Warm, yet cold. "Obsideon Star." This feeling of being addressed is nice, but who are you? "I am a deity, the deity of the Twilight and equivalence. I have been made aware that two of my disciples have visited Dim now; and because I don't like being left out, especially when my students are going around doing something, I will choose you to be my champion." That is acceptable. "As I had expected." Deity, what do you wish of me? "I need you to have a child, the child will have my blessing, and he will bring something to this land that I have sought after for a very long time. In exchange for you helping me, I will help you, when you need it, just call for your flames, and I'll be there." Very well, I look forward to our work *bow*. I can feel his smile, it feels nice, but cold. "For now, this is goodbye Obsideon Star, but I think we will meet again." Then we shall indeed._

"Ms. Obsideon, you need to wake up." "What?" Obsideon sat up and rubbed an eye. "Ms. Obsideon, there is someone here to see you." Obsideon was curious as to why someone would come here to see her, and was interested in as to why the pokemon that had come to fetch her was so annoyed looking. "Alright, lead the way." The walked out of the room where Obsideon noticed Dim was nowhere to be found. She began to get slightly worried, but went along with it. They arrived outside and the pokemon, presumably a nurse, left her. An arcanine walked into the room. "Flir? What are you doing here?" "Hello, blinky. I was told I needed to apologise, and I'm being deported." "Why?" "Attacking you and him." So Dim just had him deported? He didn't do anything else? She sighed. He had listened to her. "I regret it came to this." "But you're happy it happened this way." "After what I've been through, after what you put me through, and considering Dim was going to kill you himself. Yeah, I am happy with how it worked out." "Do you love me?" "No." She stared him straight in the eye, and said it with no emotion, like a condemning. There was a brief moment of intense fire in his eyes, then nothing, barely even any life. "It's like I am losing you again." "You never got me back." With that she began to turn and walk away, but as she did he tried to go forward and told her to wait, as he did she turned to look over her shoulder at him and called out her flames which were pure white, instead of black, and her eyes switched from the red and icey blue to white and dark purple irises, her fur turned to a pure white, her rings sucked in light rapidly, which darkened the room considerably. "I am not your plaything, I am not your mate, and I am no longer your friend. Your right to have a sentimental moment with me ended when you attacked my best friend in cold-blood, now leave or feel the wrath of a Silyco." He looked at her in surprise and backed away before leaving. When he was gone she silenced the flames and her rings went back to normal, though heavily expelling the excess light they had gathered. The vibrantly dark display left her noticing her hunger so she left to find out where Dim had gone off to. She looked around the hospital, but the most she could figure out was that Dim had left sometime the previous night. She went out looking for him, but she couldn't seem to pinpoint his smell, or any other distinctive features he had.

Around noon, her hunger got the best of her and she found a place to eat. The food wasn't particularly good, but it did it's job. Obsideon thanked the cook and continued to look for Dim. She finally managed to find him talking to Zuro near the training grounds. She ran up to meet them. "Dim where have you been?" She asked in an unsettlingly serious tone. "Relax, I've been here having Zuro help me piece together what the deities gave me." "Good, because I need to know too." "Why is that?" Zuro asked. "I was visited by a deity as well." "What? When?" "Last night, it gave me this." She called out a small flame. Dim and Zuro looked at it bewildered. "I had been told you had the Obsidian flames, but not white ones." "That is because until last night they were black." Zuro stared at the little flame until she cancelled it. Afterwards he shook his head to clear his thoughts, then said. "Well, Dim has been visited by two deities, Death and war, as well as Life and peace. From these he gained the ability to feel people's thoughts, and if I'm not mistaken, has gained tremendous power, though he hasn't managed to properly tap into it yet." Well, in that case we should spend some time trying to tap it, right?" Obsideon replied. "Yes, if we can get Dim to unleash this power, few will be able to resist him." Zuro agreed. "Okay how will we start?" Afterwards Zuro put Dim through a series of intense physical and mental exercises to force him into needing the power. By the time night had fallen they had gotten nowhere. "Well, you guys have a wedding to do don't you, I'll talk to Dark, and hopefully I can resume this later on." The two went back home and ate, going to bed shortly after, the clock was ticking down to the big day, and in the rebel order, they were thinking the same thing.


	25. Chapter 24

Yeah that last chapter was a bit packed huh? I'm not really sure what I was thinking when I originally wrote that one but I don't think I was going for stretching out the story. Well this is a pretty big moment for our two little love Pidgeys, so three chapters in one night down and start the theme again.

* * *

"Finally." Obsideon whispered under her breath. The wedding was well under way, and the entire third army, with many other guests had shown up. Dark had explained the traditional wedding rituals of the Abselite and Star clan, who had very similar but slightly different rites. The basics were simple enough, the two made independent oaths for each other that outlined what they would do for each other, it was a very binding contract of sorts, punishable by extreme measures if broken. They both chose some friends or family to accompany them on the oath saying ceremony, for moral support, but had to do the second part alone, except for each other. The second segment was an assignment to find an item for the other party, as what would be the equivalent of a wedding ring. This is where the two factions differed in their ways. The Abselite preferred items that withered, so as to allow a time limit to the binding of the marriage, which could be renewed by gifting a similar object as the original one. For instance, if Dim gave Obsideon a flower, he would have to give her a new flower every time the current one withered, in order to replace the withered one, and thus their vows. The Star clan, however, took a liking to more permanent, or long-lasting items, such as metal, or rocks. Dim was thinking of going for a rock, and was setting his eyes on a thunder stone, because she had wanted to be a Jolteon when she was younger. Obsideon was thinking about getting a Dusk stone or something metal. Of course these were just hopes, they wouldn't know what they were getting, or giving until they wedding progressed that far and they were presented with the plot of land that contained the various objects they could choose. The guests all sat looking at the ones presiding over the wedding, Dark Star, Kenshin Sol, and Cham Star, who would watch and be responsible as witnesses to the marriage. Zuro was nearby, and would be responsible for asking if they meant what they said, a final chance to back out sort of thing. This was all in the garden of Solbas. Dim walked in on the left side, and Obsideon approached from the right. Dim had Apollo walking with him and Chario walking with Obsideon, so she wouldn't be alone, or with someone she wasn't comfortable with. As it was Obsideon looked terrible, probably from the stage fright, but Dim was completely fine, having grown very good with crowds.

When the two had gotten close to each other at the center of the area serving as the alter where they would exchange their oaths, Zuro spoke. "Please exchange the oaths of what you wish to offer to your mate. Dim Star, you will start." Dim looked at Obsideon, and stared into her eyes before saying, "Obsideon, I have known you for what feels like much longer than any other two pokemon have ever known each other before marrying. You have rejected me, and pushed off my attempts to confess love I got in a world you were not part of. I have watched you die, and I have felt your pain. So I offer myself, and everything I am to you. If you were to be in danger, I would do everything to prevent it, and to stop it, if you you were in pain I would take that pain as my own. If you needed my beating heart, I would gladly remove it for you, and as Arceus as my witness, I will never revoke my word, so long as our symbols persist." Zuro waited a moment to let Dim's words soak in. "Obsideon, it is your turn." She nodded a little and looked Dim right in the eye, her rings changed to the hyper-black nervous colour, and she spoke. "Dim, I have known you for a while, a long while, and your continued show of loving me more than your own life and your will to keep me safe overriding your will to live has inspired me to give my oath." She took a breath, and her rings began to level off in colour, returning to normal. "I will live for you, and I will die for you, if ever you feel pain, it will become my pain as well. You have accepted and forgave me when others would reject me, so I will always accept and forgive you no matter what. As Arceus as my witness, I will never revoke my word, so long as our symbols persist." Again Zuro waited a moment to let Obsideon's words soak in. "Dim Star, Obsideon, do you both understand your vows and promises and wish to be bound by them until the natural deterioration of your symbols?" "Yes." They said in unison. "Very well, follow me to finish the process."

They walked out of the garden, followed by everyone who had been at the wedding, and picking up a few new ones along their way. As the group neared the city walls, Zuro explained were the plot of land would be for their item choosing. "Once you leave the city just follow the path to its end, there you will find a tree, everything near that tree is okay, take as long as you need." Of course near was a relative distance, but the tree was chosen because it always had a large amount of rocks, metal bits, and various organic matter. They nodded and continued the procession. When they all arrived at the wall Dim and Obsideon said farewell to them for until they got back. Apollo and Chario both winked at Dim, who rolled his eyes. Then the left for the tree.

The walked for a few hours before conversation popped up. "Hey, do remember that time me, you, and Chario were walking through the woods and got ambushed by the Order?" Obsideon asked. "Yeah, why would I forget?" "Just a conversation starter, but what about the time we were leaving Order after I got my name the first time?" "Yeah, do you mean when you slapped me, or when I let you stop early." "The part leading up to the slapping." "Wanting to play a game?" "Little before." "You were tired." "Bingo." "What are you getting at?" "Well, I'm tired, and I don't want to walk, and third time's a charm." "I'm not carrying you." "Ahhh, please?" "No. Besides you got to stay in shape remember for the kit, or pup. Who does the offspring take after again?" Dim was suddenly overtaken with a perplexed face. Obsideon laughed. "Come on Dim the offspring takes after the mother, so it'll be a kit." "Are you sure?" "Wasn't your mom an Absol, and your dad an Umbreon?" "Ohh yeah, guess you're right." They walked for a few more seconds before Dim spoke again. "Okay, fine, climb on my back." He said crouching low to the ground. "Finally." She smiled, climbing on and wrapping her paws around him. He stood, and nearly fell over. "Arceus, you look so much lighter than you are." "Not sure if that's a compliment or not." "Technically it was just an observation, but you can treat it as a compliment if you like." "In that case, thank you." Dim took a moment to get accustomed to the new weight and continued walking. "Is it weird that my parents were the opposite as us?" "What do you mean?" "Well my mom was an Absol, like me, and my dad was an Umbreon, like you." "That is an odd coincidence, but what makes it even weirder, is that I used to think my dad was an Absol. Though I'm pretty sure that was just a weird childhood thing." "Never know, maybe your mom had a husband before your dad. Always a possibility." "I suppose that's true, but still, I doubt a leader of the Order would have had a husband from outside the Order." "Well, my parents both had a rebel phase, maybe your mom had one two." "I guess I'll never know." "Hey don't talk like that… Wait! The Espeons at Sol, the one's for the Order, one of them surely would've known your mom, we can ask them." "Ahh! Why didn't I think of that?" "Cause, I'm the male, which means I come up with all the good ideas." He said haughtily. "You wish." She shot back, head-butting him. He laughed. The continued walking in happy silence blissfully admiring the forest until the trail came to a rather abrupt stop, a large tree blocking the way. "Here we are." Dim said, prompting Obsideon to get off his back.

They got to work immediately, looking for the items they would exchange. Dim found a few good candidates, some rocks that looked quite nice, but none of them stood out. Obsideon found one that seemed to beat all the rest easily. It was a grey and clear rock, through and through, with not a single imperfection. Obsideon thought it looked beautiful, and hoped Dim would agree. After almost an hour Dim found a piece of rock that was a pitch black, yet clear colour and didn't have a single thing that made it anything less than perfect. "Obsideon, have you found one?" "Yeah, I have one." "Okay, me too." They walked back to the path and presented their stones. Dim picked his up, using his dark version of psychic, and Obsideon picked up her's with her flames. "I didn't know you could move things with your flames." "They're getting stronger." They both admired their respective gifts. "Obsideon, this is a very nice rock. Thank you." "So is this one, thank you too." "Am I the only feeling awkward about complimenting a rock?" "Yeah this is kinda awkward." "Okay, well, since it's getting to be a bit after the midday, I say we should just stay here for the night and head back tomorrow morning." "We still have plenty of sunlight, and we're both dark types and can see in the dark… Oh, you mean oh. Okay, but shouldn't we wait?" "Do you want to wait?" "Not really, but I think Dark wants us to until we're prepared." "Okay. Then we'll wait." "Just like that?" "I'm not going to pressure you. I remember how scared you were the last first time." "Okay, thank you." "Though it did only take you about five seconds to suddenly flip personality and make me look like the scared one." "Like you weren't." He smiled at her. "Well in that case we had better get moving." She nodded and they got moving, keeping their stones in tow in their respective ways. Dark fall came when they were about half-way along the path, so they paused for a minute to watch the sun set. "Quite colourful isn't it." "Yeah, bright too." They sat for a moment in each other's company, admiring the disk's descent below the horizon. "You know this will be one of our last chances to be truly alone." Obsideon reminded him. "I haven't forgotten. I'm going to miss this, just you and me." Dim teared up a little. "Hey it's not we're dying, cut it out." She pushed him a little with her paw. "But I'll miss it too." She leaned against him while the sun continued to set. After it was out of sight they sat for another moment not really wanting to leave. "Come on, they'll be expecting us." Obsideon nudged him a little. "Yeah, got it." They both stood and began walking casually back. It was kind of awkward for the two, they wanted to talk, and make the most of their remaining time, but didn't know what to talk about.

"You know we don't have to go back, we could always just leave." "Dim, you know just as well as I do that isn't a possibility, we have to do this." Dim sighed. "But that's not what you meant is it? Just say it." He paused at her accusation. "Dim, I am going with you. You know how mates always have that one thing that annoys them to no end? I think this is ours. You never seem to accept that I am strong enough to fight my own battles, that I can handle whatever you can handle. Why can't you do that Dim? Why?" He looked down in shame, and spoke silently. "Because I can't stand to see you in pain, physically or mentally." "You're selfish." He looked back up at her confused. "Wha…" She held up a paw for him to stop. "Dim, do you really think that just because I'm not right in front of you I'll be safe, or that just because I'm not in the fight I'm invulnerable? Well, I'm not any safer right here than I am anywhere else, The only difference is whether or not you can see it." Without warning she scratched her left leg using her right, causing a line of red to appear. She winced and Dim stared in shock. "Tell me Dim, do you honestly think this hurts me any less? Does it hurt you? Does it? Do want me to leave because I'm hurting you? Do you Dim?" "I'm sorry." He mumbled and began to continue walking back to the city. She tackled him. "No, we are settling this now." She growled out at him. He laid beneath her trying to hide himself. "I'm tired of this, how many times do we have to argue over whether or not I'm able to handle myself?" He shrugged as best he could. She stared into the back of his head, and got off of him before speaking. "Get up, we're sparring, nothing held back, short of death or maiming." He looked up at her in shock. "Why?" "To prove to you I'm just as strong as you are." He stood. "Okay, Are you sure you want me to hold nothing back?" "If you do I'll beat you to a pulp. I want you to hold true to your promise though, no three-seventy hyperbeam." "Okay I'll do it if you want me to." He backed away and prepped his mind, opening it so he could feel her thoughts clearly. She called out her flames, their power causing her rings to hungrily suck down more of the dim light, making the area just bright enough for the two to see each other, even with their night vision. "Ready?" Obsideon asked, he nodded.

She wasted no time and began shooting her fire out at him, both in balls and blade like slashes. Dim was able to predict where the fire was headed and dodged them before throwing out his own flames, using a massive flamethrower. Its size surprised Obsideon, the plume was bigger than any flamethrower she had ever seen him use, but she ignored it and sucked the flames light with her rings, managing to eventually suck energy out of it until it was little more than a warm gust of air. The energy made her eyes glow, and her flames doubled in size. She put the new power to use immediately, throwing off a wall of flames directly at him, before rushing forth and using a night slash with her flames covering her paw. However as soon as she sent out the wall of fire, Dim noticed the flames blocked his ability to feel her thoughts threw the wall, so he tried his back up move. He attempted to move into her mind and take it over. Obsideon suddenly felt a strange itch in her forehead, right before she landed her move. The hit knocked Dim to the ground and away a few meters. "Real funny Dim, I know what you did." She closed her eyes and focused on pushing Dim out of her head. Dim fought back, causing him to freeze in place, screwing up his eyes in concentration. They battled back and forth, Dim trying to invade her mind, her pushing him back out with pure willpower. If it hadn't been for Dark's training, Obsideon would've crumpled, but he had made both of them abnormally good at the art of pushing into, and removing mental invaders. Dim's nose began to bleed from the strain, but he still tried to force his mind into her's. He started slipping, and she began regaining control of herself. Eventually she pushed him all the way out and he fell down a little from the mental blow. They both panted in partial exhaustion, but both quickly regained their strength and charged at each other. Dim slashed down with his horn, throwing off a night slash, while she shot a dark pulse to block it. She slid in front of him and shot a powerful blast of flames into his chest, throwing him back. He dug his feet into the ground to slow himself down. When he stopped he jumped back at her with a tackle, he managed to predict her dodge, but didn't predict the dark pulse she fired at him. The attack knocked his head back, while his back half continued forward effectively knocking him on his back. He rolled to his side in time to dodge her night slash, and shot a flamethrower on the ground to create a wall of flame. She started to jump over the flame, but he hit her with a hyperbeam, throwing her into a tree. He stepped through the flame wall and walked over to her. "Come on, you proved your point."

She didn't move.

"Obsideon? Are you okay?" He crept closer to her. In his worry, he stopped trying to feel her thoughts and didn't notice her plan. When he was close to her she quickly spun around, knocking him off his feet. She jumped onto his stunned body and bit his neck, careful not to pierce the skin. She held the position for a second before backing away and letting him stand back up. "Now, we done?" He looked at her, and smiled. "Yeah, you win, good job." "You're handling this well." "I don't want to hold a grudge against you, and you proved you're not any more likely to die than me." "Thank you, now come on, we need to get back to the city." They started to walk back once again before Obsideon stopped for a moment to suck the energy out of the flames that Dim had left everywhere. "Oh, I over did it a bit didn't I?" Dim said sheepishly. "Nah, but I do wonder where you learned how to make your flamethrowers so big." "Well, I just released a lot more fire than I normally do, I can make them bigger, I just didn't want to burn down the forest." "If you say so." They began to walk on, after they had retrieved their stones, content that they had settled their problem.


	26. Chapter 25

And now it's four posts in one night, hit the theme. (oh, and a new super cool character is getting introduced!)

* * *

"You managed to go less than a day, and nearly killed each other, bravo." Zuro had noticed the light they had produced from their sparring match, and had lead a small detail of the third army's troops to make sure they were okay. To his surprise he found them calmly walking along the path talking to each other like nothing had happened. When he questioned them they explained how they were just sparring to settle a conflict. "Zuro, don't mother us, Dim was questioning whether or not I was strong enough to fight so I proved to him I am." "Wait, Did you beat the general?" A bewildered Absol in the ranks asked. "Yep, she did. And in light of that, make sure all of you know that she is worthy of being my most important lieutenant." "Yes Sir." They all said in unison. "Alright, come on then, we should head back before it gets too late." Zuro sounded exhausted. "Hey Zuro, climb on." Obsideon told him. "What?" "You look ready to drop, take a break." Zuro looked at Dim. "I'm not stopping you, besides I can lead the troops back." "Alright." He jumped onto Obsideon's back and fell asleep almost instantly. Dim took the lead with Obsideon right beside him and they all began to head to the city.

"Alpha squad, targets are moving." "Count?" "Three lines of five, three leading." "Leadership?" "Troops unknown, lead by an Absol, Umbreon, and Zorua." "I'll send a Flareon back to command. We're on the move in two minutes, get ready." "Beta squad readying up." The messages were sent via a mental link from two Umbreons, their squads consisted of ten each, counting their leaders. "Alright men get ready, we got a score, eighteen in all, one Umbreon, one Zorua, and sixteen Absols." They all nodded. The leader of this 'Beta' squadron was a captain of the night special forces in Darken's army, they were all Umbreon, and all blood thirsty. This particular leader was the only one who wasn't, he had gotten the nickname Mercy Mark do to his higher number of captures than kills. This time however he was technically under the orders of a much more ruthless squad leader who was also on the mission, Mercy was only here to nab the highest ranking official in a hit and run assault so he or she could be interrogated for information. "Alpha, we're ready." "This is Alpha, we'll descend in twenty seconds, nab one of the three in front in the confusion, then we're pulling out." "Understood."

"Do not be alarmed, and do not move but there will be an ambush in about fifteen seconds." Dim's troops did as they were told, but tensed in preparation for a fight. "Seven o'clock, engage now!" Dim whipped around and jumped to attack the incoming enemy. He shot a few dark pulses into the woods, immediately taking down three of Alpha squad's troops. "Obsideon, another squad from the opposite direction!" Dim called out once again. Obsideon looked in the direction he stated and called out her flames, a small smile popping up on her face when she remembered the extra power she acquired earlier. She shot fire in an arc to find their location. Despite that her fire doesn't produce light, it does only burn what isn't good, so when nine spots in the woods suddenly lit up in fire and screamed in pain, she knew where they were. The spots dropped just as the other attackers began retreating with their wounded in tow. "Alright, let them go, they might lead into a trap. Anybody hurt?" They shook their heads. Dim nodded and went to check on Obsideon. "You good?" "Yeah." "Shit!" Dim screamed and spun around before firing a hyper beam. It hit it's mark and knocked an Umbreon out cold. "Alright gather the ones Obsideon took out, and that one I just got, we're taking some prisoners." Ten troops grabbed the unconscious enemies and the began to haul them back to Sol.

The arrived late at night, only a few hours from daybreak. Kenshin met them at the entrance to the city. "I had heard you were possibly being attacked?" "I can explain all of that, but first, we have ten prisoners." "Ahh, so you do, come with me." He closed his eyes for a moment and then opened the gate before moving into the city. As the proceeded to a secure location to detain the prisoners they were joined by a security detail of Absol. "So has he been asleep long?" "Who?" Dim asked. "Zuro." "Ohh, yeah when he met up with us Obsideon offered to carry him." Kenshin looked at Obsideon curiously, as if asking why. "He seemed tired, besides it doesn't bother me." Kenshin did a sort of shrug and turned forward again reasonably satisfied. "Looks like rain." Dim noted. "ARCEUS NO!" Zuro jumped off of Obsideon and ran towards the nearest cover. Confused the Absols stopped and looked around for danger, while Dim and Obsideon tried to hold in their laughter after getting over the shock of his sudden outburst. Kenshin was slightly less amused, but still found it mildly funny. "Zuro, get back here and stop acting like a child, the rest of you, come on, we don't need these guys waking up in the middle of our city." The procession resumed its march with a reluctant Zuro following, looking at the sky fearfully. After proceeding a few levels down the arrived at a building capable of housing the detainees. "Can you send for me tomorrow to talk to these guys?" Dim asked Kenshin. "Sure, but I want Obsideon to go with you, I've seen how rash you can be, and how level headed she can be, so whatever you plan on doing I'm sure will be accented by her presence." "Alright, sounds good." He looked to Obsideon to see her reaction. "Sure, I don't have anything better to do, and there are some questions I have for them." "Then it's a plan, I'll send for you in about four or so hours, go get some sleep." They nodded and left to their room. The journey there and back along with their sleep were uneventful.

When the came to see the prisoners later in the morning they were still a bit tired, but nothing detrimental. "So what have you gotten out of them?" Dim asked a guard. "Nothing, not even their names or ranks." "Thanks." The guard nodded. The room was bare of decorations. The dimensions were about ten meters wide, and eight deep, and two tall. There were five cells split equally on the back half of the room. While Dim had been talking to the guard, Obsideon had been studying the prisoners, seeing if she recognised any. She walked up to the cell on the far left of the entrance and looked at its contents. A pair of blood red eyes looked back at her. "Traitor." The owner of the eyes said to her in a chilling voice. "We were all given a choice to stay or go, to her we are the traitors." "With all due respect, please keep your philosophy to yourself." A second pair of eyes opened, they were blood red as well, but felt much more compassionate, and less chilling. "So mystery Umbreon, what is your name?" "Why do you ask?" "Well, what is a good conversation between two individuals who have not previously met if not started by a simple question?" "No longer a good conversation?" She could feel the Umbreon smile, even though she had no way of knowing if he had or not. "Precisely." She waited for a moment, then sat down. "My name is Obsideon, what is yours?" "Well, technically Markus, but everyone calls me Mercy, Mercy Mark." "So what were you out there doing?" "Well, I'd hate to ruin our good mood in this conversation, but I can see your curious, not angry, unlike your friend there." He was referring to Dim who had begun trying to demand information from a different Umbreon. "So I'll agree to explain the basics." "Just like that?" "Well, I like to encourage good behaviour, and you're being nice, and reasonable, so since you did capture us fair and square, I feel like it is my duty to pay the gentlemen's debt to keep my honour. Essentially, yes, I feel like you do deserve an answer, besides, you have the flame of Obsidian, yes? Though they were an odd colour." "Okay. What about my flames?" "Here, use them." He stuck his paw outside the cell door. She stared for a moment unsure, then called them out, and touched his paw with them. "See? nothing, therefor, I'm not evil, correct?" "I suppose you have a point. Very well, what is your story?"

"Ahh yes, back on topic. Well, we had two teams, one was meant to distract a group of your soldiers we found, then my team was supposed to capture a high ranking official in the confusion, as I am an expert at capturing prisoners, never actually killed anyone, but I have caught a great many." "I assume the official you would've captured would've been interrogated for information." "Of course. So I would guess that you'll want some sort of basic information about the location of supplies or something?" "And I would counter guess you have a deal in mind to make this as painless as possible?" "You catch on quick. Yes actually, I've grown somewhat uncomfortable with some of Darken's methods to the war, so I would like to help out with defusing the situation as best as possible." "Surely you see the flaws in that, right?" "Yes, I'm neither blind nor stupid, but the methods I speak of are why I implore you allow my help." "What methods?" Mercy sighed. "Darken is forcing anyone who didn't leave to fight, including kits whose parents support him, which includes my son, a Leafeon." "That seems a bit far fetched." "Well, I would guess, given your an Umbreon you knew him at least a little from the time before his new reign, and even then he seemed a little off, am I wrong?" "Mercy, you'd better watch your tongue." The other Umbreon said. "Don't be rude for one, and for two I'm still your commanding officer." The Umbreon backed off with a huff of annoyance. "Yeah I can agree to that, but it still seems a tad crazy." "Well, rumour has it that some Absol stole his happiness, and then he went off the deep end, moved up his plans for the coup, and began radicalizing his troops. Too bad for him, I've got a brain, and so do a few others." "Do you have any proof of this?" "Private Lain!" "Sir." A young voice barked back, quietly, nervous of Dim's slowly approaching form, trying to interrogate each cell's denizens. "How are you holding up?" "Well, I'm a bit hungry, and tired but I'll try to hold up Darken's commands." "Alright, good boy." He shook his head indicating that Obsideon should go look at him. She was appalled by what she saw, It was a young boy, not even half her age, and looked scared out of his mind. She walked over to a shelf in the front of the room and grabbed a berry, then brought it to the cell with the child. "Here." She said, rolling the berry into his cage. He looked hesitantly from her to the berry. "Private, you may eat the berry, you'll need to keep up your strength." Mercy said. The child reluctantly bent down and began eating at the approval of his commanding officer, and Obsideon walked back to Mercy satisfied.

"There are much worse cases too, but I can't stand by and watch when Darken forces children onto the battlefield for his little vendetta." "I understand, so you want us to do something about it?" "Yes. The deal I had in mind goes like this, for each bit of information I give that leads to the capture or elimination of a threat to your cause, you release one of my troops, starting with the kid, and ending with myself. Fair?" "Sounds reasonable to me, but I will need to check with those in charge for whether or not we will take up your deal." He seemed to nod. Obsideon got up to leave but before she did, she asked a question. "Why did my flames burn the child?" Mercy seemed to grow suddenly distant. "Let's just say, there is a reason I want Darken gone, and the kid feels no remorse for causing it." "You're the only one on your team with no kills?" He bowed his and sighed. "That's a blunter way of putting it, but yes." Obsideon glanced at the kid's cell. "Dim, come on, I got everything we need and more." Dim looked at her in bewilderment. "Really?" "Yeah, now come on, we need to talk to Kenshin." "If you say so." They walked on and Obsideon explained the situation to Dim, who seemed eerily understanding of what Darken was doing. "Dim, are you feeling okay, normally you would be going nuts about something like this." "I know, but I was honestly kind of expecting it. When the deity of War and Death showed up the first time, he showed a battle much like what we may encounter, and some of the casualties were indeed children, not to mention he mentioned Darken was doing the wrong thing for the right reasons." "Does that mean we might end up killing someone younger than ourselves?" Dim looked at her, and he noticed fear. "I can't promise what we will do in the war, but if I can prevent any death, you know I will." She seemed only a little comforted by his words. "Hey, just remember, everything we do will bring us closer to bringing Darken down from power." She nodded solemnly.

They found Kenshin at one of the camps on the top level and explained Mercy's deal. Kenshin decided it would be wise to take the deal, but had another proposition he wanted Obsideon to offer him. She agreed to it and the made their way back to the prisoners. "Dim, I want you to stay out here okay, I think you might cause a bit of stress to them." Dim looked confused. "What do you mean." "Well you weren't exactly giving them a please and thankyou type of treatment." "Ohh, good point I guess." With that settled she went into the cell room, and found Mercy's cell. "Mercy, our leader has agreed to accept your deal, but he has a deal he wants to offer you as well." "Very well, what is it?" "We need to discuss it in private, you will be coming with me." "As you wish."

Obsideon had the guard open Mercy's cell, and she lead Mercy out of the room. When they got outside they met up with Dim and began the trek to a more secure area to explain what Kenshin had in mind. They arrived in a lower level in a room specially designed for making war plans, locked down tight as possible, and made to prevent eavesdroppers. "Alright what is this deal you had in mind?" Mercy asked. Dim answered first. "To get there I need to explain some things to you. My name is Dim Star, and Obsideon who you already know now, you may know by her previous title. Silyco." Mercy stared at Obsideon eyes widening. "And we want you to join our side."


	27. Chapter 26

Alright the final chapter of the not-canon-all-in-one-night-post-series, where I post five already written chapters out of guilt for not having posted on time. So this should hold you guys over until next month, when hopefully I'll have much more to give you all. So high-fives for the super huge multi-post, and turn up that theme!

* * *

"Originally the Order, when that's what it was, decided she would be trained under me. The Abselite here used this to their advantage and convinced us through and very complicated means to eventually fall in love. At one point Darken got her back, and that lead to your rumour of Darken's happiness being stolen, and it was, by me. Later while we were here, I was chosen as the champion of two deities, and was tasked with the mission to defeat Darken and his armies. In light of your lack of evil and our slightly common goal, we want you to help us, specifically, to save the children Darken is forcing into service." Dim stated to Mercy. He took a moment to digest the information. "You mean you are the Absol known as the only one who has ever given Darken any worry, and you are his secret weapon, and now you're mates?" "Yes." They said. Mercy smiled. "You two will be a formidable duo on the battlefield. I have a proposition for my decision. I will fight the both of you, and if I win, I decline, if I lose, I will gladly accept." "I wouldn't have expected a fight to decide your choice." "Think of it more of as a lie detector." He smirked. Dim smirked back. "So be it then." They left and traveled to the top level. When they got there, they found a large open area where no one would get in the way, on a field of grass, normally used for training. "Just so you know, no kills does not equate to no strength." "I was hoping not." Dim called back. Dim allowed himself to feel Obsideon and Mercy's thoughts to better flow in the battle, and Obsideon brought her flames out. "You do remember those don't affect me right?" "You'd be surprised what they can do." "Alright, let's begin!" Mercy called out.

Obsideon wasted no time and began spewing her flames from her maw in a massive wave, and began sucking the nearby light to refill her reserves, Mercy dodged all of her attacks, but noticed she wasn't putting much effort into her aim. He tried to avoid the flames purely to keep an eye on his opponent, and the light level began to dip considerably after a few seconds of the massive flame Obsideon had been producing. Dim realized what she was trying to do and closed his eyes, letting his ability to feel Mercy's thought guide him as he charged and began engaging in a fast paced combat with him. Mercy had a hard time dodging both Dim and Obsideon's flames, because they would prevent him from seeing Dim, and was beginning to worry just how long he would manage to hold them off. Then suddenly Obsideon stopped throwing out her flame. Mercy was confused for a moment but continued fighting Dim waiting for what she was planning. What he didn't notice thanks to his night vision was that the battlefield had grown nearly pitch black from Obsideon's need for light. With her need suddenly gone, all the light returned, returning the area to its normal midday brightness, immediately causing Mercy to become temporarily blind. With his vision gone, he stumbled and fell prey to multiple quick hits from Dim resulting in his pinning into submission.

Defeated, and still blind, he slowly sat up and looked around after Dim got off of him. "Well, I have to say that was quite ingenious, but how did you still know where I was, and know how to get me?" "A gift from one of the two deities was the ability to feel the thoughts of others at will." Mercy nodded. Obsideon approached them. "Sorry about the blinding, it should wear off soon." "Yeah, I can make out shapes now, that was quite the strategy." "It was a new idea I got a little while back." He nodded. "So, does this mean we are on the same side now?" Dim asked. "I am an Umbreon of my word, and so yes, I am now on your side, I am at your disposal to capture or detain any member of the rebel faction of the Eevee Order." "Alright." Dark said approaching the from behind Mercy. Hearing a voice, Mercy turned around. "I would greet you, but, I'm not really sure where you are on account of my slight blinding." Mercy semi-joked. "Hey Dark, did Kenshin send you here?" Obsideon asked. "No he just told me what the situation was, and I happened to stumble upon you here. I'm honestly quite surprised how well you two work as a team, flawless cohesion, you'll work beautifully on the battlefield." They nodded, accepting his compliment.

"Alright, I think I can actually see now. Hello, my name is Mercy Mark, you can call me Mercy." "My name is Dark Star, grandmaster of the Star clan. It is my pleasure to meet someone who I understand has quite a taste for the philosophical pursuits." "Oh? You have been well informed, I presume you take the same amount time preparing as actually engaging?" "In all pursuits of the physical kind, mind is as important as the brawn, and in all mental pursuits the mind is the only thing that matters, so I make it a point to have wit that is three times stronger than my strength of muscle." "Ah, but how can wit ever match brawn in a brawl of pure show of strength, wit can deceive, but can defeat through honest shows of strength?" "If one's wit is great enough, none will ever challenge its holder, but rather seek to learn from it." "So you seek to mentor, but then why do you need brawn?" "Wit has taught me that sometimes justice needs to be pushed, not just lead." "So you seek justice as well?" "How could a being survive without seeking some sort of justice?" "I suppose you have a point, your wisdom shows your experience." "Your questioning reflects your curious, and eager personality." The two bowed to each other.

"Wait what?" Obsideon said throughly confused. "You know how some individuals meet giving a show of how strong they are, well this how some intellectuals introduce themselves." Dim supplied. "Dark has taught me a lot of little interesting bits of knowledge." He added to solve Obsideon's puzzled face. "I suspect we shall learn many things from each other in my stay here." Mercy said to Dark. "I believe there is a high chance of that. After all, knowledge can only grow with new experiences." "Or with old experiences shown or observed in a new way." Dark started to respond but Obsideon suddenly interjected. "Okay, I can't continue listening to this, you two can continue your questioning of the way everything works later, right now me and Dim need to continue to enjoy our time off, Dark can you take him to Kenshin for us so he can be integrated properly?" "Sure thing, come with me Mercy, we have much to contemplate." The two walked off, immediately jumping back into conversing about life's mysteries. Obsideon rolled her eyes. Dim chuckled. "Well at least they get along." "I guess."

Dim and Obsideon continued strolling about, noting the temperature had begun to drop a bit in the recent days. "Hey, you think winter is getting close?" Obsideon asked. "Maybe, I feel like it's been summer nearly forever." "It hasn't been that long." "I suppose, but I'd rather it just stay summer." "Why is that, I always kind of liked the snow." "Bad memories of winter and the time leading up to it, but a lot of good memories of the summer." "Well then we'll just have to make new memories of the winter." "That's a bit cliche isn't it?" "So? Is or isn't, it's still the best thing to do." "I know, hey maybe our eventual bundle of joy will be in the winter." "See, already looking at the bright side." She smiled at him, he gave a sideways smile back. "Hey, we almost forgot to find an Espeon!" Dim popped out all of the sudden. "Oh yeah, we should head to the training fields." They suddenly raced off in that direction. They arrived about thirty minutes later, slightly tired between the lack of sleep, their battle, and the running. Many of the third armies troops noticed them and smiled, before bowing, and about as many other troops bowed as well, either having heard of or seen their strength. "Looks like we've gained their respect." Dim said casually, bowing to another troop. "Yeah, but I don't know if all of them trust me yet." She said as they passed a group of Absol who wore hardened stares directed her.

Dim got an idea and walked over to the Absols. Obsideon could tell he was about to do something, so she sat and waited. Dim calmly sat in front of the Absols, to their discontent, and soon after worry. His face didn't change for almost five minutes before he smiled at them. "Alright, you there, yes on the left. First off, no you can't call dibs on her, she's my mate, and second stop following the crowd, do what you think is right. Center guy, stop bullying others into your little group, it is neither nice nor mannerly, and frankly downright degrading to everyone here. Finally you on the right, yes I can read thoughts, no I don't do it all the time, and yes it is not the normal method we use, nor am I able to teach it, and neither Umbreons nor Jolteons have killed anyone you know, so stop lying to get your way. Unless any of you feel like fighting the general of the third army, I suggest you do as I said and stop doing what you have been doing, if I catch any of you doing otherwise, I am in the position to punish you. Are we clear?" The three nodded quickly and scurried off. "He really wanted to call dibs on me?" "If he had known who we were I would've smacked him right there, so yes indeed, he wanted to call dibs." "That's actually quite flattering." She said her rings changing colour. Dim rolled his eyes. "Don't forget me now." He said joining her again as they continued their search.

It was almost dusk before they found an area where Espeon were staying. An Espeon ran up to them. "Hello, how may we be of assistance?" The boy was young and it seemed here were quite a few others near his age helping anyone who came nearby. "We are looking for some of your elderly, we wish to ask about someone." The boy grew a strange look as if he wasn't sure if there were rules against it, of if anyone had ever even asked something like that. Finally he decided he would go ask, and left them to wait while he gave his inquiry. "I didn't know we had children working for us on the battlefield." Dim said surprised and slightly perturbed. "No, these are like errand boys for the Espeons, they are learning how to become leaders." "Their starting young I see." "This is the first thing they do, and when they become old enough and understand the law enough they become Jurors, and later Judges, after that, they eventually become actual leaders on the Eevee order's council." "When did you learn all of this?" Dim said surprised. "Well, I did get raised in the Order, by an Espeon, and for some of my early life wanted to be one, so I learned a thing or two." "Oh yeah, stupid question." "No it's okay, it's important to remember as much as possible, and repetition is a great way to remember." "Okay, I guess so." They stopped talking as the boy ran back up to them. "Okay, I can take you now if you like." "Lead the way." Dim told him. The boy lead them to a building in the center of the Espeons side camp. They went to the third floor in the building and went all the way down the hall, at the end a room had a soft glow from a candle, despite it being daytime.

The boy left them upon their arrival at the room, and bid them farewell. Dim and Obsideon walked into the room. There were five Espeon, all of which showed a few signs of age. One spoke up. "I am Linde, the eldest of the Espeon here, this" She pointed to her right "is Regin, and Defir, this" She switched to her left "is Fefus, and Kolivr." Linde sounded raspy but still held enough feminine traits to easily be female. All of the Espeon bowed their heads and Obsideon showed Dim the response bow which he did. The response bow was the lay down and look at the floor. Kolivr spoke. "Rise Dim and Obsideon, we know of your pains and send our condolences, but why do you come, have you been sent, or do you have your own motives?" He had a deep voice, but not terribly so. Regin added to Kolivr's question. "Yes, what is it you seek, we have knowledge, but we do not have materials." He had a strange voice, higher pitched yet obviously male, and as smooth flowing and silk. Dim and Obsideon had gotten up at Kolivr's command and now answered. "We come seeking information on my parents." Obsideon stated. The five simultaneously sighed. Fefus spoke, "We knew you would come one day seeking this information, but did not ever want to give it to you." Her voice was raspy as well, but still held a strong feminine feel to it. Defir, another female, and the last of the group added to Fefus's comment. "After the 'incident' we feared information about your parents could further destabilise you, and potentially cause your death."

Linde continued, "We believe now that you will most likely be able to handle it all, given you have the proper support to keep you safe from yourself." Kolivr spoke, "Your mother was an inspiration to all of of us despite her young age." Regin continued, "She was well on her way to becoming one of us, despite being half our age." Fefus, "Her theory, and methods of leading any number of people were unique, and very promising." Defir, "She was a girl that wanted nothing more than freedom for everything that lived, she was the most peaceful and nice pokemon any of us had ever had the pleasure of meeting."

Linde, "However when she revealed you to us, we were all shocked, it was completely out of character to do something so adult at her age, let alone with who she did it with." Kolivr, "She had a child with someone we knew well, a pokemon with quite the talent for lacking in all seriousness, but did take him as her proper mate as is the proper tradition." Regin, "She was proud to have you, and planned on using you to pioneer her at the time single-handed fight to give that freedom of choice that you are now fighting on both sides for." Fefus, "She wanted to have you show everyone that we all do have an innate desire for choice, even if it is suppressed." Defir, "If it had been our choice, her arguments would have given all Eevees the right of choice long ago, but we needed approval from the other Orders and they declined."

Linde, "At her death, all of her work essentially stopped, and due to her prized example having done it, the other Orders recoiled in fear of what might happen if all children were raised the same way, and regressed even further into the old system." Kolivr, "It is your fault that all of this is happening, but remember that none of us blame you, your mother never would have blamed you, or your father, and we forgave you the moment your mother did, which we all know was before you even did anything." Regin, "Your current path shows she was right, and any deviation from that path was not a result of what she taught you." Fefus, "Under normal circumstances vengeance would leave an individual feeling empty, but we believe if you avenge your mother, you will finally complete your healing process." Defir, "All you need to do is finish her work, we will give the Order's leadership to you, if you promise to rule as your mother would have when we gave the Order to her as we had planned."

Linde, "Will you accept?" Obsideon looked at Dim, he smiled. "Obsideon, I trust you'll make the right decision, whichever it is." Obsideon looked back at the five Espeons. "I decline." They all smiled, "You passed." They said. Linde, "We wanted to see if you were greedy for power or as your mother expected you to be, just like her." Kolivr, "We offered her the same thing, fully expecting her to take the position, but to our surprise she turned it down, stating she believed a council is a much more favourable way of governing, and that the group should be diverse and chosen by their followers." Regin, "You have chosen the path of the warrior, so fight for what your mother fought for." Fefus, "But exchange her words with your flames." Defir, "And her opponents with those whose will is for the downfall of those who cannot protect themselves from tyranny."

Linde began a formal bow, and the others followed suit. "Thank you Obsideon Star. And may your adventures bring you peace." They all said to her. Obsideon dipped her head, and Dim hastily did the same. When they rose Obsideon smiled to them, and nodded and proceeded to leave, Dim in tow. "Dim, stay for a second, Obsideon he will only be with us a moment." Obsideon nodded again and left. "Dim, we need to address something very important."


	28. Chapter 27

So its been a few months. Told you guys I'm not leaving the story, so here we are. I really wanted to get a chapter out today-ish, I guess it depends on time zone, but about the one year anniversary of the first chapter! Hurray! Also a little bonus for taking so long, for those of you who read these, you may remember a mention of a story I was planning that had drained all of my attention from my other works that would come after this one. Well I'm going to put up a little teaser for it in my profile, at the bottom that bio or whatever they call it, for all of you guys who are interested. Another announcement, I plan, in the far off future to do this story over again after my skills as a writer have improved, I have no idea when or where that will be, but eventually those details will be given out. Furthermore, I am planning to (as much as I despise the idea) make a schedule for myself, I believe I've mentioned it a few times, but the current high school I go to is quite rigorous, one of the most so in the U.S., so I am barely functioning most of the week, but I don't want to give up writing, so scheduling it is. As for details on this story, well, I feel I've lost it a slight bit, writing while distracted seems to do that, but I'm still on track for what I'm planning, just a little bit of sliding off of said tracks that I need to control. In other news I've learned not to trust myself with mods, I just recently got SE Skyrim, and on PS4, for those of you familiar, there are significantly less mods available on the PS4, yet I've still managed to crash the game multiple times, and bug out multiple npc's faces, I should stop, but mods are to much fun (literally the first time I've ever had the pleasure to play with mods (I'm a console gamer)). So enough random stuff and updates, start the theme and let's get going!

* * *

"Dim, we have not had the pleasure before today." Linde remarked. "We have not." He responded. Linde continued, "We all regret what happened to your family, and send out our condolences to you. But that is beside the point, we need to tell you something about Obsideon's father." Dim grew a confused face. "We need you to understand something Dim. We've watched and have known about the coup about as long as it's been a plan, and we've known that certain key figures could be used against us. To prevent this we formulated a plan, our favourite young Espeon, Obsideon's mother, would have a child, and would eventually complete her mother's work. In the meantime however, we suspected someone in our ranks may have been deceiving us, and we had to prevent Obsideon from being totally corrupted, so we had her father 'removed from play'. The father she knew was her's, but his life essence was drained to the bare minimum. You may be familiar with the works on where our attacks come from, it is normally thought that our life essence gives us that power, and keeps us going. By taking that we crippled him, but when she became a Silyco, her power wasn't as strong as it may have normally been. And before you ask, yes it was voluntary."

Dim was dumb-founded. "If you knew about this so far in advance, why didn't you prevent it?" he was looking very angry, and his cool was beginning to slip. "Don't take that tone with me. Your forgetting what was happening, Darken controls our military, we couldn't fight him, it wouldn't work. We had to be tactful, the Star clan refused to get involved unless there was violence, or it was eminent, and the Abselite refused to deal with what they called the 'worrying of old Espeons, who hadn't seen the light of day since their one-hundreds'. Our paws were tied, we were playing a game of high stakes strategy, and Darken held all the positions necessary to win, all he had to do was squeeze." "And yet here we are." "Yes, because in all our foul luck, we happened to pull the right strings the right way, just enough for us to scrape by." Dim grunted unsatisfied with the answer. "You don't need to like it Dim, no one is here for your opinion, I wanted to explain that Obsideon isn't a full Silyco, so don't depend on that to keep you alive, or your child for that matter." Dim made an unhappy face. "Fine, but just so you know, I never cared how much power she had, I always knew I would protect her." The council all nodded and Dim walked out of the room. "Oh, and this doesn't leave these walls without my consent, alright?" He glanced over his shoulder and nodded.

"Hey, what did you guys talk about?" "You know if I could tell you they wouldn't have sent you out." She frowned. They walked for a while around the city, with no particular destination, and though war was imminent, and various enemies could come at any time they still had no worries, and strolled in complete peace. It got to become dark and the lighting was virtually gone, they decided it was time to head back to bed, because they only had a little bit of time before they would have to get back to work, and they couldn't enjoy it without ample rest. On their way back they found Apollo. "Oi, Dim, and Obsideon." Dim grew a slightly unhappy face. "Apollo, I am married to her." This seemed to be the second time Dim was picking up on something she wasn't, probably due to her not knowing the Absol as well. Apollo smiled at Dim. "I was kidding. So what are you doing at this fine hour?" As usual for him, his tone was perfectly neutral. "We were about to go sleep, we've barely slept in the past two days." "But the night is young friend, besides, I was about to go on a scouting patrol and I need some company, just in case." His tone was still neutral, but the last three words were spoken noticeably slower. "Obsideon I'm going to go with Apollo real quick." Obsideon gave a questioning look and Dim answered "I'll explain later." He kissed her forehead and left with Apollo. Obsideon, having had Dim taken from her twice in one day walked back to their Abselite home alone.

"What is this about Apollo?" "Well, for starters, your wife is quite pretty, nice catch." He smiled at Dim, his voice becoming much more natural, and less neutral. "For one, don't talk like that about my wife, second, you do realise that whenever you talk to females your voice becomes ridiculously neutral right?" "Yeah it's a nervous tick I got from training. It is supposed to feign a lack of weakness, and prevent the finding of lies." "Uh-huh." "Well what I actually called you for was that we got a report of more groups scouting near the walls, and we, that being the rest of us generals decided you and I should go out with a bit of troops and knock them around a little. Up to it?" "I'm pretty tired right now, but I guess." "Great! I'll lead us to the two camps we identified as hostile early today. Mercy helped us with the information, and we'll be taking him along in order to capture any youngsters there, the rest we have orders to either kill or detain if possible." "Very well."

"Alpha leader, this is Beta, we finished our rounds." "Alright come on back, your next watch will be in an hour." "Yes sir." The Beta leader Umbreon had just finished patrolling around the camp, and was returning with squad when he began to hear a strange series of whistles. "Alpha leader, do you hear these whistles?" Silence. "Alpha leader?" "Beta leader, retreat with your men at once, we are under attack!" Beta looked in confusion and ran towards the camp. When he arrived he found it obliterated, only one body was left. "Alpha leader! Are you okay?" There wasn't a response. "Sir?" Beta leader began to get afraid. He walked to his commander's body and tried to get a good look at him. His face had been burnt to the point where even the bone had been scorched away. "Arceus!" He turned away and stumbled back to his troops light-headed. "Alright, we're moving, we need to go link up the the base down the river." He started to turn back around, but then stopped. "Where's Jins?" The others looked around and shrugged. "Damn." He began to motion that they needed to leave, before anyone else ran off, or before the attackers came back.

Dim, and Apollo sat in a tree watching, on a nearby tree, Mercy was busy trying to get the kid they just captured to calm down and not scream. "You know burning the guys face off was bit over kill." "You know where I got my name right?" "Yeah, yeah, I know." Apollo smirked. "So Dim ready to hit them again?" "Sure." They both looked at Mercy to make sure there weren't anymore children to nab out. He nodded. The Absol pair jumped from their tree, along with the other thirty Absol in their possession. Within a minute the Beta leader was the only one left, and running fast. "Dim go ahead and get him." Dim nodded, and surged forward, preparing a night slash. He threw it out, and it completely severed the Umbreon's back right leg off. The Umbreon quickly collapsed, rolling on the ground till he stopped, sprawling out, and very dazed. Dim finally caught up him and head-butted him, effectively knocking him out cold. Dim then used a small controlled flamethrower to cauterize the severed leg. When the rest caught up to Dim the prepared themselves to bring back their new captives. The enemy Beta leader, and a few of his troops, along with the children they had taken. "Alright that leaves one more camp, it's a little to that direction over yonder." "Did you just use the word 'yonder'?" "Yeah. So?" "I didn't know anyone still used it." Apollo laughed a little. "You need to get out more." He chuckled out.

They began walking and before long, Dim could sense the enemies in their camp. "I count thirteen. Mercy, I thought you said there should only be twelve?" "Should only be twelve, I never said there would be only twelve." "Fair point, but then who is the extra?" Mercy thought for a moment before Dim interrupted him. "The extra just vanished." Apollo looked at him. "What do you mean vanished?" "They were there, and then all of the sudden they weren't." Dim grew a dark look. "That may have been an execution." He suddenly ran as fast as he could toward the enemy camp. Apollo looked at the troops and motioned for them to follow before running after Dim himself. Dim was creating distance between himself and the troops, and before long was at the enemy camp. It took about three seconds to realise that it was a female Luxray that had been at the camp, and it had been knocked out, and beat up, possibly more that that, he noted ominously. He turned, fury in his eyes, to the startled Umbreons in the camp, and turned maga, gold rings sprouting on his body, like the time he had fought Darken. He quickly slashed apart all of the Umbreons, coating himself and much of the nearby surroundings in their blood. When he finished off the final one, after slitting the Umbreon's throat out with his horn, he turned normal again and walked to the Luxray.

He gently poked her awake. She slowly regained consciousness before freaking out about whatever the Umbreons had done, thinking they were about to do it again. Dim tried to calm her down and eventually she managed to notice that he wasn't an Umbreon. In fact, to her, he looked like a physically representation of "Adrestia!" She bowed low, sobbing lightly, and mumbling random thank yous, prayers, and promises. "What are you doing?" Dim questioned, after he got over the initial shock of what she was doing. She paused and then slowly looked up. "You're Adrestia. Right?" "No, I'm Dim Star, who is Adrestia?" "She is the Goddess of just revenge. Are you sure you're not?" Well for starters, I'm male, so I don't think I could be a Goddess, and for two, last I checked I was mortal." "Then are you her champion?" "I am a champion of a few Deities, but I don't remember her being in there." "Oh. Okay. Sorry about that then, I'm a little out of it right now, those, umm… I guess they used to be Umbreons, did quite a number on me." "What did they have against you?" "I took some food, me and my son have been quite hungry, and I hadn't been able to get any food, so I decided that these guys would probably be okay with sharing and so I asked them. They refused and were quite rude, so I came back earlier to take some, I got caught and then they did all of this." She motioned with a paw at her body. "I don't really want to ask, but what did they do?" She got a pained face and looked down. "I don't remember much, but I'm pretty sure you can infer about the same amount of information by looking and…" She paused before beginning to tear up. "Smell."She whispered.

Dim's suspicion was confirmed, The scent she was ashamed of was one of ownership, gained from mating. "How old are you?" She sniffed. "Thirteen." Dim looked at her with sadness, and extreme rage, she was around his and Obsideon's age, so there was a certain connection he felt to her, like she was a sister he had never met. "Come on, I'll help you up." She looked at him, bright green eyes, ashy coat covered in blood, and thought of him as a big brother, the one she never had. She tried standing as best she could, and Dim helped her up all the way. "Okay, my soldiers and friends will be here soon, so they can help you. Didn't you say something about a son?" She looked at him surprised. "Yeah why." "I don't want him alone out here, where is he?" She gave him instructions on where he would be and asked that he not see her until she had healed up. "I understand." He said before leading her to Apollo and the soldiers and explaining the situation. He finished by telling Mercy to tell Obsideon what had happened. He then raced off to find the Luxray's son, but right before he did he asked, "Luxray! What's your name?" "Lucy!" He nodded and ran off to the destination she had previously indicated.

He ran for a few hours before getting to a small cave like opening, carefully dug out to keep rain from getting in and to hide whatever was inside. "Is there anyone in there?" Dim asked as nicely as he could. No response. He figured that was probably a good sign, a child would have been instructed not to respond, most likely at least. He crawled in, and looked around the dark space, he noticed a small bundle of fur looking at him fearfully from a corner. "I'm not here to hurt you. Are you the son of a Luxray named Lucy?" Dim asked, trying to be as nonthreatening as he could. The small bundle unwrapped itself and revealed it was a small vulpix. "Are you a friend of Mom's?" The little one asked. "I suppose, she got in a bit of trouble but I helped her out, I came here to make sure no one hurt you, I would like to bring you to her." The Vulpix considered the situation for a moment. "Really?" Dim looked at him with eyes of despair, though the Vulpix picked up on a burning rage deep inside him boiling just short of being obvious on the rest of his facial features. The Vulpix calmed a little at this, he seemed angry at something else, so he was probably telling the truth. "Okay, I'll go with you." Dim smiled a little, "Come on, I'll lead you to where she is." The Vulpix stood and followed him out into the night. Dim gestured in a direction and began walking, the Vulpix close behind.

Dim made sure to avoid the scene of his slaughter, he didn't want to scare the young kit. He had washed his fur in a stream on his search for the kit. "What's your name kit?" "Mom calls me Ray, but my original name was Number Thirty-one." "Number Thirty-one?" "I was born a trainer's pokemon, but he released me, because I wasn't strong enough. Mom found me not long afterward, and took me in as her child." "You're adopted?" "Yes." The continued walking in silence for a few minutes. "Ray, how old are you?" "About four." "How long have you been with your Mom?" Vulpix began to look vaguely suspicious, "Three and a half years, about that much anyway." Vulpix was familiar with the scent of the Umbreons he knew his mother had went to see, he had been able to smell it the last time he had seen her, and this Absol had the scent as well, and all of these questions… something wasn't right. Vulpix suddenly veered off into the woods, trying to get away from Dim, who he thought must be in league with the Umbreons, he had to find his mother and get out of there. He tried to track her scent, but he was tackled by an annoyed Dim. "Okay kid, I don't want to be mean, but my wife is waiting on me, and I would like to get back to her so I can sleep, so you can either come with conscious, or unconscious, it doesn't really matter to me." Vulpix started to answer when they heard some shouts. "Arceus's mother…" Dim sighed, "Ray, don't move I need to settle this." Dim let go of the Vulpix and jumped into the trees.

He looked for where the voices had come from and found his fears true, a large group of Darken's troops were moving in the area and had found his small massacre. "General, this group is even worst than the last one, I can't even tell who they are." The apparent General shook his head gravely, "Men be prepared, we may have to fight something atrocious in these woods." His soldiers seemed to physically solidify themselves. Dim found the children of the group and immediately invaded their minds, knocking them out-cold. Startled by the multitude of his troops dropping, the Umbreon general began scanning the trees. Dim called out, using the echoes to mask his location, "Members of Darken's rebellion, leave these areas, or face the fury that even your highest leaders fear." "Yeah right." an Umbreon scoffed, causing giggles to spread through the ranks, being hushed by their commanding officer. "Be you anything short of a god, neither Darken nor his troops will fear you." Dim's lips curled, then he stopped, was that bloodlust? His father's words, "Your thirst for power will destroy you". He thought about his current goal, to kill all of those troops. "No." He jumped out of the tree and walked calmly to the troops. Wings sprouted out of his back and his horn enlarged, signifying his mega transformation. Then the golden circles began forming on his body. The Umbreon general stared, first not worried at all, then beginning to fear a little. Dim stopped in front of the leader, about five metres away. "I suggest you leave."


	29. Chapter 28

"Troops, crush this Absol." The Umbreon general commanded. Five rushed forward at Dim. Faster than they could see, he hit one in the head, knocking him out. Shortly after he knocked out two more. The final two he glanced at, causing their immediate loss of consciousness. He looked at the rest, and one by one they began to pass out at his gaze, their minds vastly inferior to the power spike he had received. The general was the only one that could resist Dim, and even that was just barely. "I'm saving you for a personal treatment." Dim said, the venom of his voice having the raw energy to kill the surrounding plant life, crisping it alive. The Umbreon looked in horror. Meanwhile Dim was losing control of himself, bloodlust driving him mad while he tried to hold it back, what would Obsideon say? He was slipping, he felt a hyper beam being readied in his maw, but it didn't feel like a hyper beam that he ever made, as a matter of fact, it felt like even more power than a three-seventy hyper beam but all in one ball. It was so much that it began to pour as if a viscous fluid onto the ground below. Then it was released. The forest in its path was obliterated in a fraction of a second, the Umbreon with it, not even a scream escaping, it was as if the Universe had deleted his very existence. The ground was torn up and thrown out, and the flash of light from the beam could be seen from the moon. It was like a Hydrogen bomb had exploded in only one direction. After the explosion Dim promptly stared at the scene and passed out.

He woke in Star's quarters at Sol city with Star himself and Obsideon watching over him. "What? Where's Ray?" "The Vulpix? Waiting for his mom to heal." "And if I were you I would be more worried about what you did." Star seemed angry, and Obsideon seemed a mix of that and relieved. "What?" "You nearly destroyed the entire forest. And this is a big forest. If it weren't for how lucky you were with the power channeling you did, you not only would have exploded, but the power from that explosion would have killed everything on the continent!" "Was it really that bad?" "I could feel the power reverberating _here_ , in my _chambers_. Ten kilometres away and under the city, in a damned _canyon_!" Dim looked at him in shock. "Really?" Star smacked him. "I swear to Arceus if you ever do that again, I will beat you senseless. Do you understand me?" "Yes Star." "Good, now Obsideon would like to talk to you." "Dim?" "Yes?" She teared up a little. "Could you please not do that anymore?" "What do you mean?" "You almost died. You drained almost all of your energy to do that attack, and when me and Star found you you were laying on the ground barely breathing. You scared me." "I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you?" "Umm…" She bit her lip. "Later, right now, there is someone that wants to meet you." Dim looked confused. "Who?" "That Luxray you saved. Lucy." "Oh, okay." He started to stand so he could walk with her, but his legs collapsed, and he felt sick to his stomach. "Dim, when was the last time you ate?" "I don't remember." He admitted. Star sighed, "Obsideon could you get him some food, it's on the first level look for the kitchen, grab meat and berries, oran and sitrus if you can." She nodded and went to find the food. "How is Ray doing?" "Well he's scared out of his mind, but other than that, I'm pretty sure he's fine." "And Lucy?" "Alive, though she lost a lot of blood, and is extremely stressed out." "Is Obsideon handling it well?" "Well of course, do you doubt her trust in you?" "No, just making sure." "Though by the way, you need to patch things up between you two, she's been crying for a while now from being worried about you." Dim looked at him in shock. "Was it really that bad?" "Let me put it this way, even I have never been willing to channel that much power, even when I fought Tyran. I'll take you to the spot later, when you're done talking to Lucy and Ray, who by the way kept you alive till we got there, he found some water and used it to cool you off, and then treated some burn wounds on your maw." Obsideon came back up with the food, which Dim promptly ate. "Can I go see them now?" "Yes, you and Obsideon may now leave." They nodded and headed out.

"I'm sorry." Dim said a few minutes after they had left Star's residence. "It's okay." she replied, sounding sad. Dim took a moment to gather his courage, and pride. "No, I'm being a hypocrite, I can't tell you I don't want you to fight, and then nearly blow myself up within a week, it's not fair on you." Obsideon continued walking, smiling a little, proud that he was finally putting himself on more equal terms with her. "Just, please control yourself next time okay?" "I will." They walked on for a few more minutes. "Dim don't think I don't understand what was going through your head. I've seen Lucy and Ray, and what you did to those Umbreons, plus Lucy gave us enough 'details'. Just don't think I'm in the dark about this though alright?" "Okay, I won't." They went on in silence until they reached the medical ward Lucy was staying in, it was somewhat of an intensive care unit, but one of the few that could help non-dark types. When they finally got to see Lucy, she had healed surprisingly fast, even for being in the intensive care unit. "Lucy, how are you doing?" She stared at Dim for a moment before registering his presence. "Sorry, I've been a bit out of it." "That's okay, I know the feeling." Dim and Obsideon both said in unison. Lucy looked between the two of them for a second before noticing something. "Are you two like married or something?" "Yes, we are indeed." Dim said to answer her puzzled face. "Huh. I imagined you would be married to royalty or something." She said cocking her head a little. "Why is that?" Obsideon asked, vaguely annoyed by the statement. "Well, how many pokemon can defeat ten hardened soldiers alone, in only a few minutes, that aren't directly tied to a royal partner?" "Well, if we were to be technical, I am royalty myself, so I think that counts, right?" Dim said to try and diffuse his wife's unrest. "I suppose." "Alright has anyone told you anything about Ray?" "Yeah, they said he arrived with you last night, and that as soon as I was able to, I could go see him." "Good." He said nodding. "So what about…" He made a sweeping gesture to her abdomen. Lucy sighed, and teared up slightly. "The doctors say it will probably be female. And they aren't to sure about how well the birth is going to go, on the bright side, they've offered me a place to stay while I'm recovering, and possibly even longer, if I'm willing to work around the city." Obsideon looked at Lucy sadly, not with pity, but with a knowledge all to similar of the position she was in. "Hey Dim, I'm going to go step outside a moment." "Okay, go ahead." Dim said, concern riddling his face. After she left Lucy asked, "Why did she leave? Was it something I said?" "She has things she has to deal with about her past, I'll talk to her later." "Okay, if you say so."

Lucy and Dim continued to talk while Obsideon took a short walk outside. By no means was she jealous, she had noticed within minutes that they seemed more like siblings than romantically inclined towards each other, it was what Lucy was that bothered her. An outcast, with no home, and more enemies than friends. It made Obsideon uncomfortable to be around someone similar to her, as different as they were. She continued walking for a while before bumping into Mercy while he was strolling around. "Excuse me." He popped out. "Hey where's Dim, I haven't seen him for a while." "He's talking to Lucy, you might be able to find him there." Mercy nodded and gestured for her to walk with him as he went in that direction. "I can tell something has you perturbed, what is it?" "Well besides the fact that two of the only Umbreons in the city are walking together without anyone else, It's Lucy." "Jealous?" "No, if it were that I would probably be mad, it that she's outcast, and besides that, her connection to the rebels, is unsettling for me." "I can understand that second part, it is unsettling for me too, I actually worked with some of those monsters for a while, if it weren't for all of you, I still would be." "Then there's what Dim did. It was… odd, the things he did, were ruthless, I've seen Dim do some crazy things, but that was… worse than anything I could've imagined, not to mention the hyper-beam he used." Mercy walked in silence for a moment. "I don't think that was Dim controlling himself at those times." "What do you mean?" "I've heard stories of champions for the Deity of War and Death, some say that pokemon would be taken control of by him, possessed if you will, and havoc would come directly after." "That could be bad." "If he can't learn to control it, yes indeed it could be."

They arrived at the medical ward shortly after. "Dim, Mercy wants to talk to you." "Okay, me and Lucy had just finished talking, though she wants to talk to you Obsideon." Obsideon gave him a confused face. "I don't know." He answered. Obsideon went inside to talk to Lucy. "You wanted to talk to me?" "Yeah, I just uhh…" She looked away embarrassed. Obsideon lightened her face, and laid down next to her. "How you feel right now, that was most of my life, if you want to talk about it, I'm one of the few that will understand." Lucy looked at her with the eyes of an innocent child, and Obsideon had to steel herself from the wave of sympathy and pity, mixed with no small amount of flashbacks. "What do you mean?" "Well, when I was very young, a little Eevee only a few years old, I became a Silyco. From that point on, I had no home, and no one to love." Lucy looked at her surprised, then began to cry. "Why?" She asked to no one. Obsideon looked ahead of her, not necessarily at anything. After a moment she resumed. "As far as I know I'm an orphan, or at least abandoned when I was young, and I've been alone until I adopted Ray, and now this." She gestured at herself. Obsideon nodded. "No you don't deserve it, but it happened, now you have to figure out what to do with it." Lucy looked at her, and though they looked obviously different, Obsideon could see a reflection of herself in the young Luxray. After a moment Lucy nodded "Okay, I will." Obsideon smiled "Good, I hope for you the best." Obsideon then stood and began to leave. She met Dim and Mercy outside. "Did you sort it out with her?" "Yeah, I think she'll be okay." "Alright, well me and Mercy sorted out our problems, it would appear that most of the children we've been capturing have been planning a breakout." "That doesn't sound like a good idea." "Yeah, that's why I'm going to have to sabotage it for them." Mercy threw in. The other two nodded. "Alright let's go talk to Ray." "Of course."

Upon their arrival, Ray looked up at them suddenly. "Dim? Miss Obsideon?" "Yeah though she is Mrs. Obsideon little guy." He looked at them for a moment, before saying, "Okay." He was wracking his brain at the moment given the new information. "You're a smart one aren't you?" Dim asked. "Yup, at least Mom says so." "I would trust that opinion, you did save me after all, which means I owe you." Dim grinned at him. "Nope, I owed you, you did protect me and mom, so now we're square." Dim grinned more. "Well then now that we have that settled, I need to go wrap something up, so Obsideon, could you watch after him for now?" "Sure Dim." The thing Dim was talking about were seeing the site of his hyper beam.

After he got outside he went to find Star. "Man I really shouldn't go on anymore midnight raids." He mumbled to himself, suppressing a wave of nausea. "Dim! Come on, we're burning daylight." Star said when he noticed Dim stumbling around. He walked to Dim and shoved a glowing neon blue berry in his mouth. "There you go." "Dim looked at him confused as his gut suddenly returned to normality. "What was that?" He asked Star. "Rezegen berry, indigenous to an island I found when I came to this continent, I have a small farm of them in my quarters. You see when you channel energy, for any movement, or attacks, you move your life force in a direction, usually in a 'forwards' position, the more you do, the farther it goes. Well certain types of channeling move your energy 'backwards', if you will. Being forwards causes weariness, but going backwards moves you closer to death. Sleeping normally resets those movements, but sometimes it isn't quite enough. Hyper beams, being pure energy, give backwards movement most of the time. Same thing with moves like explosion and sleep doesn't quite perfectly reset your movement, that berry can fully reset all of your movement, but it will double the amount of movement you make until it gets out of your system, which should be about eight hours." "So is that why it was so dangerous for me to channel that much power?" "Yes, it was purely backwards movement, and it was a lot of it. One could say there are ledges for forwards and backwards movement, too far in either direction and you'll fall off, effectively killing yourself, though it takes much more forward movement than backwards movement for that effect." "So if this berry increases my movement, does that mean that I'll get tired really quick?" "Yes, so you'd better take it easy, I don't need you dying because you were breathing too hard." "Yes Loup." They continued walking for awhile until they both began to notice a strong scent of burning wood, and some amount of other burnt scents. "We're close." Star said. They then emerged into a 'clearing', though it was more like a scar, given that it was the spot where Dim had shot his hyper beam. Most of the area was almost a valley or canyon, where the ground inside was charred pitch black, trees nearby were either knocked over, or scorched of their leaves. "Now do you understand how much damage you did?" "Yes, I think I do."


End file.
